Vengaza arc
by yvj
Summary: A cunning new villian out for revenge, a helpless girl turned temptress, Global Justice,Nanomachines, and a three year anniversary what do they all have in common?
1. Dark Clouds

Disclaimer: I don't own Kim Possible

Author's note: Well this is my first fic ever, so I hope I'm improving over time, I'd appreciate any honest advice on how to improve just don't hurt me too much. This story is in the process of being revamped and rewritten. So stay tuned.

* * *

The hologram flickered on and off due to a weak transmission, but it was focused enough to show the dark silhouette of a very ominous figure. The figure's body was draped in long snow white hooded robe; his hands covered by dark gloves that gave off a metallic sheen. The final glaring piece of clothing on his body was a blood colored mask used to hide his identity from the world he held such disdain for. The mask seemed to be part of his face another extension of his body, and now they fully expressed all of the hatred and anger he was feeling and had felt for most of his existence. 

Four lone figures kneeled before the hologram as it flickered on and off. Two of them vastly aware of the anger of their master, and they were visible shaking in terror. The group consisted of three men and one lone woman.

"Well now can someone please explain why we have failed to initiate Project Clarke, please choose your excuses carefully for your lives are on the line" growled the hooded figure.

The women codenamed Miss Giugno picked herself off the floor to answer, "My lord as we all know for the success of Project Clarke we needed to obtain, the A.C program.

"Do not speak to me as if I am a child, Global Justice is trying to observe my every move and I have no time for this nonsense. You had the exact coordinates of where the program was being transported before it was to be delivered to GJ----

"Please master Astuzia if you would allow me to finish, I can fully explain our failure to complete the mission".

Astuzia's attention momentarily turned to one of his subordinates who didn't seem to be paying attention at all. "If only all of my subordinates were as disciplined as you Miss Juni".

The individual in Astuzari's cross hairs had headphones blaring with rock music and was banging his head from the onset of the meeting, finally looked up at his master.

"What? You know if I don't get my rock fix before lunch I'm a bear for the rest of the day".

"Miss Giugno if you please," Astuzari growled

Miss Giugno reached for a button near the hologram, but before she could press it, the rocker quickly threw his headphones to the ground and pleaded for mercy. "Alright please I'm sorry there is no need for that" he begged while bowing low enough that his lips could touch the floor.

"Luckily for you fool, I still have some use for you," he exclaimed "Miss Juni please continue with your excuses".

"Thank you sir, seeing that the mission was not in need of serious man power I sent out lower agents, to hijack the undercover truck."

"As I suspected" she continued "the undercover Global Justice agents were no match for our men, but unfortunately they ran into an unforeseen obstacle". As she continued speaking a monitor descended from the ceiling and began showing satellite images of the incident. On the screen an 18 year old red head was making short work of Astuzia's henchman. With a flurry of flawless martial arts she mowed down 10 foot soldiers, a blond goofy looking boy of the same age who with the aid of some rodent had managed to take down two more.

A look of pure horror came over Astuzia's face as he witnessed the embarrassing events.

"Are you telling me we have been delayed because members of my organization were defeated by some pubescent brat?"

"Actually sir" one of his officers a Frenchman codenamed Mort spoke up in a timid voice "it can be clearly seen that she is past the age of pubescences, she is in fact a fully capable adult".

Astuzia took a long look at his subordinate with intense hatred "Miss Giugno if you please" he orders with no emotion.

"Wait please I'm sorry I was just trying to" unfortunately his pleas were too late this time there would be no mercy as Miss Giugno had already pushed the button which released a trap door from under the Frenchman.

As he fell screaming into a dark void the other three members knew they would never hear from him again. There was an uncomfortable silence as blood curdling screams of an individual in severe pain filled in the room.

As the screams faded Miss Giugno returned to the her report, "the girl is known as Kimberly Anne Possible current resident of Middleton Colorado she seems to be a freshman at Middleton University her immediate family can be found in the same city; additionally all of this information can also be said for the boy known as Ron Stoppable".

Astuzia concentrated on the face of the adversary who had done the most damage, "I am quite sure she is not a member of Global Justice, so why?"

"She is a self proclaimed crime fighter it seemed by coincidence she happened to be in the vicinity of the hijacking, after coming from a recent cheer leading activity for the college football team. We can only assume she witnessed the accident and took it upon herself to stop the criminals"

"Beaten by a cheerleader" Astuzia exclaimed in deep disgust

"My lord it seems she is quite a formidable opponent, why in the past few years she has foiled the plans of Dr. Drakken, Monkey Fist, Duff Killigan and a Motor Ed."

She is interrupted by a furious Astuzia. "Are you comparing me to those science fair rejects? To mention my name with those animals is blasphemy."

"I am sorry my lord.".

"Unfortunately her interference may set us back for at least five years."

The hologram of Astuzia turned its back on his officers "Ha another insect who has no idea what she has done or who she is dealing with. But it does not matter she has insulted a God and those who insult the Gods must be punished. Miss Giugno I will not be able to communicate with you at all times for the time being, I have unfinished business with Dr Director and Global Justice. As second in command I am leaving you the problem of Kim Possible in your hands."

"Thank you sir I will begin the elimination process immediately".

"No" replied Astuzia as he became seemingly happier with a new plan gleaming in his eye.

"No I don't want her eliminated, I want her to suffer. Suffer, as her sweet reality comes crashing down in front of her eyes". He smiled "I will not give her the immediate satisfaction of death but make her beg for it," he turned to his officers once again "you are all dismissed until further orders are given".

"Yes sir" they shout in unison before exhaling in relief when the transmission ended a second later.

* * *

Authors Note: well I hope you guys like it so far, if you don't I guarantee it will get better so give it a shot. And if anybody has some free time or is willing to help me out if you review this story can you point out some of my most glaring mistakes because I seem to be an idiot who can't proofread his own work no matter how many times I go over it. 


	2. drizzle or Ron's big night

Two weeks later.

The clouds were gathering in the sky over Middleton on a late Saturday night, the stores were getting ready to close for the night and because of the signs of an incoming rainstorm there was scarcely anyone on the streets by dusk. A homeless man stood on the corner awaiting any one who passed by so he could ask for a handout. He suddenly spotted someone coming down the street, an 18 year old blond haired boy with a Middleton U jersey on smarty mart pants and a large backpack. The homeless man figured the kid probably had nothing on him but he wasn't one to pass up on some spare change.

Ron danced down the street without a care in the world jamming on imaginary air guitar thanks to his Ipod with his classic 80's rock mega mix play list now featuring Journey's Any Way you Want it.

"Hey kid" cried the homeless man "got any change"

Ron fully into the music jams right by him as he began to sing "Any way you want it  
that's the way you need it, any way you want it".

"Hey kid I haven't eaten in days" the homeless man says to no avail

Ron continues to jam but now he stops as he keeps on dancing fully ignoring the stares of those across the street, I was alone I never knew What good love could do, ooh then we touched then we sang about the loving' things. All night ooh all night, all night, oh every night.

"Sir" the man continued.

"She said hoooooooold, hold on, hold on, hoooooold on", Ron is rocking hard in his mind.

Finally the homeless man getting embarrassed himself just taps Ron on his shoulder, Ron is alerted at first then removes his headphones.

"Whoa dude you shouldn't sneak up on people like that man, you could've gotten hurt if I didn't have complete self control, there could've been some serious complications" Ron says as he goes through some martial arts poses.

"Sure kid" says the exasperated man "you got any change"

Ron begins to smile "buddy this is you're lucky day" he says and hands the guy a dollar, just promise me you want spend it on the sauce.

"Whatever, thanks" replies the homeless man as he shuffles back down the street.

Ron happy to help his fellow man puts his headphones back on and heads back towards his destination.

He continues to sing and dance down the street "Oh, she said, any way you want it that's the way you need it any way you want it she said, any way you want it that's the way you need it any way you want it.

Ron doesn't stop his show until he reaches in front of a jewelry store then he turns off his I pod and takes Rufus out of his pocket.

"Nothing better than 80s classic music right Rufus?"

"Yep" squeaks Rufus then he starts jamming on an air guitar imitating Ron's earlier performance.

Ron checks his watch and notices he has arrived five minutes before closing time.

"Boo ya just in time" he says "well Rufus it took us a month without any late evening or pre lunch nacos to save us some dough" Rufus groans as he remembers the sacrifices they went through.

"But it's totally worth it to get KP this bracelet, for our one year anniversary", Ron's mind wanders back to the past it was almost just one year ago at the prom that he and Kim began officially dating so far it was the leading contender for the happiest day in his life.

"She is totally going to freak when she see this" Ron thinks, as he lets his imagination run while he enters the store.

"Oh my god Ron it's beautiful let me thank you in the only way I can think of", says Kim before she showers Ron with passionate kisses.

"What do you want kid" says a gorilla like jeweler snapping Ron back to a less romantic reality "we're closing soon".

Ron shakes off his crash back down to earth and remembers his mission. "My good man I'll take that fine looking bracelet in the window" says Ron grabbing a wad of bills out of his pocket.

"That will be 150 bucks" says the jeweler in a gruff voice not bothering to move or look away from his newspaper.

"Sure" says Ron "I'll just, WHAT how much"? Ron cries.

"One fifty" he says not looking up again.

"But, but, but it was $120 last week how could it increase 30 bucks in a week" Ron stutters obviously shocked.

"Inflation" says the clerk not bothering to say anything else.

Ron frantically counts all his money and a whimper escapes from his lips as he realizes he only has $149, and remembers his meeting with the homeless man.

"Look dude I'm dollar short I promise you I will totally bring the money tomorrow" he pleads,

The jeweler finally sits up grabs a pack of cigarettes from his pocket, he lights it takes a puff looks Ron in the eyes and says "no".

"Come on" Ron pleads as another customer enters the store.

"Excuse me how much is that bracelet in the window" he says

"One fifty" says Ron desperately recounting his money and obviously not realizing his mistake by saying so.

"Really, I'll take it" He exclaims

"No" Ron says pleading with the man "dude I have had only one real girlfriend my whole life and I'm lucky I'm still going out with her, our one year anniversary is coming up soon, if I get that bracelet I can ensure she'll probably hang around for at least another six months". Ron grabs the guy's shirt "How about helping out you fellow man, please don't buy this bracelet." He says.

Suddenly a large shadow appears behind Ron, The large jeweler in an angry tone says to Ron "Sir you are disturbing the customers".

Ron visibly scared lets go of the man and says "disturbing? No I was just having a chat hear with my friend Uh Bill" Ron gives an innocent smile

Two seconds later Ron is tossed out of the store and lands on his back just as the rain begins to pour.

Moments later Rufus is also tossed out for trying to defend his friend.

Ron looks up at the sky reflecting on the day he's had as he is drenched by the rain. "Sigh the things I do for love" he is then surprised by his own thoughts it was the first time he had described their relationship in terms of love. He knew he cared for Kim, but love was a strong word. "I'm going to have to give this more thought" he says to himself as he puts Rufus back in his pocket to keep him warm.

Ron begins his walk through the shortcut he always took heading back to the dorms while thinking things over. The shortcut passed through the Middleton wharf which was scarcely used at this time of night. As he passes the site of an abandoned building about to be torn down he hears a girl's scream. Ron instinctively looks around for the noise until he realizes it is coming from near the building itself. He slowly walks towards the sound; hiding behind a portable toilet he locates the source of the scream.

A young girl around his age drenched from the now pouring rain was sobbing uncontrollably as she was being surrounded by five figures in dark trench coats each of them wearing evil looking white masks that was covering there face. They also carried night stick type weapons but they pulsated and crackled with electrical power.

One of the menacing figures approaches the girl and in a monotone voice says "you have been targeted by our master for termination".

"Holy crap she's in serious trouble says Ron as he dug through his backpack, "I hope I have something good from the last mission".

"All right" he says as he finds some vital items "not much but this will have too do"

As the figures approach the girls they hear a small rattling sound like the that off a empty can being kicked, as they look around they notice an object rolling on the ground the, the object hits one of them in the foot, stops and releases a stream of smoke. As everyone including the girl becomes confused they fail to see the quick blur that passes through the smoke grabbing her, the girl who is quite surprised is about to scream but a hand goes over her mouth and leads her away. When the smoke clears they realize to late the girls is gone but spot Ron trying to create distance, and soon begin pursuit.

"Damn they've already spotted us" says Ron who was now running full steam while pulling the girl along behind him with his one hand. "Don't worry I'm here to help" he shouts back at her.

"What the hell these guys are crazy fast" Ron thinks looking back as the figures close the gap he created in record time. He then heads into the abandoned building hoping there is a place inside to hide.

Ron continues to run deeper into the building as the figures keep pace. "Rufus tear gas" Ron cries as Rufus reaches into Ron's pocket and tosses a small ball behind them.

The small ball releases the gas once it hits the ground right in the path of the pursuing bad guys. Upon the impact of the ball on the ground Ron takes a sharp turn on a corner and escapes up the stairs. At that top of the stairs Ron and the girl take deep breaths.

"That tear gas should slow them down for a moment" Ron tells her but then is horrified to hear foot steps so soon on the staircase "who are these guys" Ron screams, then he grabs the girl and ducks into an empty room.

Ron tries to think of a plan as the girl continues to panic and has tears and snot coming out of her eyes and nose. "Look do not panic" says Ron to the girl "I'll get you out of here", as he hears the mysterious figures footsteps coming nearer he thinks of a plan.

He grabs Rufus and explains the plan "Alright Rufus our number priority is to get her out of here, I'm going to lead them deeper into the building, you and the girl make your way outside to safety".

Rufus gives Ron a salute and hops on the girl shoulder. Ron turns to the girl smiling and says to her "don't worry I don't know who you are but me and my buddy we'll keep you safe, now the minute you hear the footsteps fade that means it's time to make a break for the exit. Rufus will protect you he's small but feisty". Ron then exits the door and makes his way to the hallway.

It isn't long before he spots four of the figures who were busy searching, trying to get all of their attention Ron screams out "hey guys what kind of jerks wear trench coats in the middle of April" once they focus on Ron, he jets down the other end of the hallway.

"Now I've got buy some time" he thinks just as he runs head first into the one missing enemy from the group causing him to fall backwards. Just as he lands on the ground a pulsating club heads straight for Ron's chest. Having great reflexes when in sudden danger Ron quickly dodges death by inches.

"Ha if there is anything I've mastered after all these years it's how to dodge" Ron exclaims and the figure continues to swing the electrified club at Ron who manages to dodge them all by the skin of his teeth. On the final swing dodge it once again, and the club stuck in the dry crumbling wall forcing its wielder stop to attempt to pull it out.

Seeing a great opportunity Ron takes a swing at his enemy, the second he hits the guy's face he immediately learns a shocking discovery when he knocks the mask off. Ron pulls back his hand in pain, as he stares at the mechanical face of his enemy. "You guy's aren't human" Ron begins to back away "I may be in way over my head here" Ron thinks. He then makes a hasty retreat down the hallway screaming, "Kim Help me!"

Back at the Middleton girl's dorm Kim Possible begins a series of violent sneezes while studying for her incoming final exams.

"Bless you" says Monique who is now Kim's roommate and sitting on the bed next to her.

Kim sitting on her bed looks around the room with a worried expression on her face, "Monique did you hear that" she asks

"Hear what" she asks

"I could swear I could hear Ron calling my name".

Monique pauses for a moment "I didn't hear anything", a smile then comes to her face "are you sure you weren't fantasizing about him softly calling out your name in your ear, as he takes you into his arms and prepares to taste the pleasure of the forbidden fru".

Before she could finish a large pillow hit's her in the face and she drops to the floor laughing.

Ron crouches in a bathroom of the abandoned building, trying to get a signal on his cell phone. "Come on you stupid phone, I need to get to Kim" Ron pleads to the cell phone.

Finally his wishes are answered when he hears a dial tone "yes he exclaims" Just as the wall behind him explodes knocking Ron into the ground and smashing the cell phone on the opposite wall

"Oh great" cries Ron on the floor as one of the androids stands over him ready to strike. It tries to stomp him into dust with all its strength, but rolling along the ground Ron barely dodges a fatal blow. Then he executes a sweeping kick to knock his enemy off balance. Before it could get up, Ron quickly grabs the largest piece of concrete from the broken walls he could carry and begins to bash the android's face with all his strength until it stopped moving.

"One down, four to go" he says catching his breath.

Wearily Ron walks out of the bathroom temporarily forgetting about the four other androids that were looking for him. Unfortunately for Ron it isn't long before they spot him forcing Ron to go on the run again. Still intent on buying time he heads down the first flight of stairs he could find and heads toward the basement with the androids closing in behind him.

As Ron reaches the basement he runs into a dead end in a storage room with only one doorway the one he just used to enter, catching his breath he is not shocked because he wasn't really expecting any exits in the basement he had just brought enough time for Rufus and the girl to escape. He turns towards the door just as the four remaining androids walk through it. Ron quickly taps his pockets for the remaining items he had gotten from his backpack.

"Okay calm down" Ron thinks to himself "I've got sleeping gas which is useless, tranquilizers also useless. Ron begins to panic as the androids approach, "and finally I've got lipstick, lipstick? Like I need to give people something to wonder about" he thinks.

Ron's mind races for a new plan just as remembers that this was no ordinary lipstick, it contained a laser beam they had used on the last mission and he forgot to give back it to Kim. Thankfully it seemed like his forgetfulness would save his life.

"Alright boys this game is over I'm done playing around" he says now filled with confidence.

"First person to take another step gets a… gets…a laser salad, said Ron trying his best to sound cool.

Ron activates the lipstick and points it at the metallic assassins who of course show no signs of emotions. Just as Ron is about to fire he hesitates due to curiosity as one of the androids begins to rapidly emit large amounts of steam from its palms. Ron realizes his hesitation is a mistake as all four androids disappear into the dense smoke.

In a panicked state he blindly fires in all directions the enemy may attack from, as the steam begins to envelop him too. After a brief moment he stops firing, there is nothing but silence in the room. Ron tries to focus all his senses for any signs that he was still in danger.

"Did I get them" he wonders just as a fist flies out of the dense smog and connects with his jaw. The blow sends Ron flying across the room, and the pain sends shock waves throughout his body.

Sprawling across the floor hears in the distance the sound, of feet stomping on a metallic item. Ron did not know from which direction it came from but he knew the only weapon he had left had just been destroyed.

As Ron props himself on a wall there is a large vacuum type sound, the source of the sound becomes clear as the steam recedes into the open palms of the android who released. With the steam gone Ron is horrified with the discovery that all four androids where still standing less than 10 feet away from him.

"This is so wrong on so many levels" he says aloud

Ron drops his head in defeat as the androids approach, "where is the girl" they ask sternly in robotic unison.

As Ron is about to tell them to bite him there is a large cracking sound as a huge cracks began forming on the walls and then a quarter of the ceiling collapses on the two closest androids to him.

"What the hell" Ron screams in confusion than he remembers his earlier adventure with the lipstick and realizes he must have destroyed the buildings foundation and the little that was holding it up was coming down on their heads.

"I've got to get out of here" he thinks and begins to sprint towards the stairs, one of the androids grabs for Ron's shirt forcing him to back kick it directly into its partner who was standing directly behind forcing them both to fall backwards. Ignoring their condition Ron hops up the stairs and makes his way back towards the exit just as he realizes the floor behind along with the whole building was collapsing as he ran and its speed was increasing.

Ron leaps down a whole flight of stairs and lands on his feet, upon impact his feet scream out in pain but he quickly forgets about it as the staircase behind him began to collapse. The exit was in sight as he continued to run but the building was coming down hard.

"Crap" Ron shouts as he realizes this was going to be a close call.

Outside the rain had ceased as Rufus and the girl were waiting/hiding behind an abandoned car. Rufus who was very loyal had refused to go on without his friend and the girl seemed so terrified that she wouldn't move without the Mole rat.

The both let a gasp as they hear a large rumbling sound followed by the complete collapse of the entire building which released a cloud of smoke into the air.

"Ron" squeaked Rufus as he panics and runs toward the destruction and the girl follows him with extreme caution.

As Rufus nears the rubble he begins to cry and weep for his fallen friend.

"Don't cry for me yet Rufus" a familiar voice shouts, as the dust settles Ron limps toward his friend.

"Now that was something else" Ron exhales as Rufus jumps on his shoulders and gives him a hug

"Come on buddy you know I won't go down that easy, he looks toward the wreckage that should take care of the trench coat mafia." He then strikes a boxing pose "I came, I saw, I kicked butt".

As Ron and Rufus share a victory dance, the girl looks shockingly at Ron, not believing what just happened.

"Thank you for everything" she says timidly looking down at the ground shyly.

Ron's swollen face begins to blush at the compliment "don't worry it was just another days work" he says as places Rufus back in his pocket.

For the first time Ron had noticed the girl's looks, she was around the same size at Kim but with long blond hair, ocean blue eyes, milky white skin, and some serious curves. Additionally, she was wearing a dress similar to a catholic school uniform. Ron tried to keep his eyes off her but the fact that she was still wet from the rain didn't help out his cause.

"Whoa calm down" Ron thought to himself "You've already got someone; you can not start checking this girl out".

Just as Ron was about to ask the girl her name a police car appeared out of nowhere and drove over to them. The car contained two cops one of which was a short stocky and the other a tall lanky looking man.

"Hey what's going on here" asked the short cop.

"Oh man thank god you guys are here; you won't believe what just went on a few minutes ago".

Ron spends a couple of minutes explaining his adventure to the officers with every little detail.

"You're one brave kid" says the tallest cop "hey aren't you Ron Stoppable yea the boy whose always with Kim Possible" says the other.

"Yea that's me" Ron replies grinning

"I knew it was you, well don't worry we'll take care of the rest, and well make sure the little lady gets home" says the tall police officer as he directs the girl towards the car.

"Hold on don't you want to take me downtown for questioning" Ron asks

"Ah, its all right we've got it all under control so go home son"

"Wait one second guys how come there aren't more cops showing up I mean a building just collapsed".

As Ron continues protesting he senses the cop is becoming slightly irritated, Ron then notices something else hanging off of the officer's waist.

"That's a weird looking night stick you have there it sort of looks like a smaller version of the weapon the… Run!" Ron screams to the girl.

Before the girl could react the short cop grabs her, she then begins struggles with her captor. The other officer turns towards Ron and takes out his night stick which produces a familiar crackle sound as electricity charged at the tip.

"You chose the wrong time to play hero kid" the cop says as he charges toward Ron.

Ron who had just gone through fighting super quick Androids even though he was physically spent had no problem dodging the cop's erratic swings. He then drops to the ground on one hand and extends a well placed kick into the cop's ribcage. The officer yells out in pain as spit spouts from his mouth and his eyes go white, seeing this expression Ron knew he had knocked him out.

"Looks like all that training with Kim really helped big time today" Ron thinks as his enemy falls to the ground.

The officer seeing his comrade taken out so easily became enraged, he tosses the girl to the ground and charges at Ron.

"Why you little brat, trying to make fools of us huh?" he screams angrily obviously losing control

Ron seeing this picks up the still charged night stick from the fallen cop, and throws it straight at the charging cop.

"Here catch" Ron says, the cop obviously not thinking clearly reaches to knock the stick down; unfortunately he touches the electrified tip and shocks his self and collapses to the ground.

"How did I know he would do that" Ron wonders and reaches to check the electrocuted cop's condition. He is relieved to find him still breathing.

"Guess it was set on stun" Ron says laughing at his own joke.

"Phony cops man I've stumbled onto something really deep here" he thinks as he begins memorizing the cops' badge numbers, then he hears the girl's soft cries as she lays on the ground

Ron walks over too her and says " I think its finally over, I don't know what's going on but I know now I can't take you to the police station and you don't seem to need medical attention".

"Well there is only one person who can help you out now, come with me I'll keep you safe".

"I hurt my ankle; I don't think I can move" she says to Ron

"Alright then" Ron says as he bends down in front of her "come on piggyback time, I'll carry you to my dorm"

She crawls on his back and he begins his way back to the dorm with her.

"Why?" she says a few minutes later.

"Why what?" he asks

"Why would you try to help a stranger?" she replies as she rests her head on his shoulder

"Well you may not know this, but I help strangers all the time it's kind of a hobby me and my partner have"

The girl remains silent

"Well we don't have to remain strangers you know, you can call me Ron and you are?"

She is silent once again Ron turns his head to see her face and it seems to him as if she is trying to remember something.

"I think… I think its June call me June" she says finally.

"June huh well that's a cute name" he says trying to cheer her up.

She seems surprised at first and then replies with a soft "thank you" before she falls asleep on his back.

"Wait till Kim hears about my night" Ron thinks then he smiles as the images of the night flash before his eyes.

He grins as he thinks about how cool he was and how much ass he had kicked tonight.

Authors note: wow that was rough who knew how hard it was to write action scenes, and I've got a lot more complex battles planned if any one has any tips on doing action scenes (or any other honest advice) I'd appreciate it.


	3. kiss from a rose

Authors note: well it's the next chapter and I hope the story is getting better it is really hard to type up your ideas up.

Disclaimer: The song I used here is Kiss from a Rose by Seal(yea that's right) hey I think it works well with the story it'd like your opinions on how it worked with the story it is actually a beautiful song.

* * *

Middleton University Girls' dormitory. (The same night)

Kim Possible and her roommate Monique have just ended their all night study session and are getting ready for some well deserved sleep.

"Man I never should have taken this psychology class I heard rumors it would be rough, oh well thanks for helping with my studies Kim". Monique says while rubbing her eyes.

"Its no big Monique glad to help, I took a psychology prep class back in high school".

Then she gives her friend a sly look "if you knew the class was so hard, then why did you sign up for it?" she asks already knowing the answer had to revolve around some boy

"Well if you must know miss nosy, there was the cutest guy signing up for the class and I got caught up staring at his gorgeousness. Before I knew it I had signed up for the class too.

Kim starts laughing at the truth of the matter "Well what's his name anyway?"

"I think its Chris but what I do know is he has the most gorgeous blue eyes" Monique replies as she seems to be lost in a trance remembering the boy.

Kim chuckles again "it's good to see you've got your priorities straight".

Monique tosses a pillow at her and says "I'm sorry we all can't be lovely dovey married couples like you and Ron, speaking of which I believe it's been almost a year since you two got together".

"Yea" Kim says quietly reflecting on this "time really flies by, it's been a great year though"

"At first I was always afraid this wouldn't work and ruin our relationship, but it seems that our bond just continues to grow everyday". She says as she lies down on her bed.

"Awww, that's so beautiful" Monique says lying down on her own bed

"It might be too soon to think about this, but right now I couldn't see myself with anybody else".

There was a brief silence in the room as both girls began reflecting on the impact of this statement. Moments later Monique speaks up.

"Well how far have you two gone, have you guys gone to the next level yet?" Monique asks.

"No, I'm just not ready for that yet, I mean not emotionally ready I'll know when the time is right". Kim replies after thinking about it for awhile.

"How does Ron feel about that, you can't tell me it's never come up he is a guy" Monique inquires.

"Actually it has and it really brought our relationship a step forward" Kim says as she begins to tell Monique the story

"It was six months after the prom, during the Middleton founders' day festival; we were watching the fireworks on lot's hill. It was beautiful night and the hill was overlooking the town, we had driven up there and had left the car radio on as we watched the fireworks.

"That sounds so romantic" says Monique practically in tears.

"It gets better" says Kim smiling.

Kim rests next to Ron as they lie on the grass listening to the music; suddenly I'll Be comes on the radio.

"Oh my god I love this song, it's so beautiful" says Kim.

Ron in mock shock replies "Seal, Kim you might as well put on some Kenny G. I mean you can fill an Oak tree with that much sap".

Kim looks at Ron sternly "and what is wrong with this song it's sweet and it's about real love".

Ron continues to tease her "Kim you are such a girl, always wishing for your knight in shining armor to carry you to some romantic wonderland, well to bad this is the real world and things don't work that way".

"I guess your right Ron" she says "I should forget about it since I have a bf that doesn't have a romantic bone in his body".

Ron seeing this as a challenge grabs her and begins tickling her "not romantic huh we'll see about that" he says.

While he is tickling her, they roll down the hill and when they come too a stop Ron lands on top of her, he then notices how much she glows in the moonlight and as he brushes her hair away from them he gets lost in her green eyes.

_There used to be a greying tower alone on the sea.  
You became the light on the dark side of me.  
Love remained a drug that's the high and not the pill_

"She's so beautiful" Ron thinks, being unable to resist he begins to kiss her passionately, enticed by her sweet fragrance

_But did you know,  
That when it snows,  
My eyes become large and,  
The light that you shine can be seen_

Kim accepts the embrace kissing him back she wraps her arms around him and pulls him closer as they become lost to the music and the night. Ron's hand explores the rest of her body as they continued to kiss. This was the heaviest and most physical it had ever gotten between them as they caress each other's body with great passion.

_Baby,  
I compare you to a kiss from a rose on the grey.  
...kiss from a rose on the grey.  
Ooh,  
The more I get of you,  
Ooh...  
Stranger it feels, yeah.  
And now that your rose is is in bloom.  
A light hits the gloom on the grey_

A few minutes later Ron breaks the kiss he wasn't sure he was ready for this, but if it was what she wanted he wouldn't let his fears hold them back.

KP are you sure about this" he looks into her eyes "is this ok with you?" he asks

She isn't sure herself if she is emotionally ready for this next step, but she was too scared and ashamed to admit this too him.

"But this what couples do" she thinks, "Ron has been so good to me if he wants this then I'll just accept this"

"Yes I am" she says to Ron finally and closes her eyes.

Ron takes this cue and reaches his hand under her shirt and resumes the intense kissing. As he is about to attempt to remove her dress he sees a single tear escape from beneath her closed eyelids. Seeing this Ron somehow knows the truth immediately, and feels a slight pain in his heart. He then rolls off her without saying a word and lays on his back next to her as they were before any of it had started.

_There is so much a man can tell you,  
..there...woa...  
So much he can say.  
there's so much inside.  
You remain,  
you...  
My power, my pleasure, my pain, baby  
To me you're like a growing addiction that I can't deny.. yeah.  
Won't you tell me is that healthy, baby?_

Kim is obviously shocked by the sudden stop "Ron what's wrong" she asks

Ron avoids her eyes and looks up at the stars "you know I think I'm coming down with a cold, it's probably best if we stop"

Kim could see through his lie and continues to protest "Why did you stop Ron, tell me the truth".

_But did you know,  
That when it snows,  
My eyes become large and,  
The light that you shine can be seen_

Ron is silent for a few minutes, and then finally speaks in a more serious tone.

"Don't ever do something like that again" he says to her forcefully.

Kim is shocked; Ron had never talked to her that way before this was definitely a first.

"Kim I know you always wanted your first time to be just right, and if you weren't ready why didn't you just tell me do you think that low of me that I wouldn't understand or that I didn't care about your feelings at all".

"It would have been a terrible mistake if I kept going; it's feels like I was just about to force myself on you".

"Ron I'm sorry" she says looking down at the ground.

He then grabs her down toward him until they're eye to eye "if you're not ready I'm not ready, don't ever force yourself to do something of this magnitude if you don't feel right about it, even… even if it's for me".

Kim then begins to tear up a little as she rests her head on Ron's chest.

"Thank you" she says while lying on his warm body so close that she could he hear his heartbeat.

_Baby,  
I've...  
I compare you to a kiss from a rose on the grey.  
been... kissed from a rose on the grey.  
Ooh, the more I get of you  
...ooh...the..  
Stranger it feels, yeah  
stranger it feels, ...yeah.  
Now that your rose is in bloom.  
A light hits the gloom on the grey._

After several more minutes of silence Ron breaks it again.

"Kim" he says

"Yea Ron" she says still enjoying the warmth of his body.

"That was the hardest decision I have ever made in my entire life" he tells her.

Hearing this revelation Kim starts laughing.

"You think that's funny, I am really doubting my manhood here". He says amused that she was laughing so hard

_There is so much a man can tell you,  
..there...woa...  
So much he can say.  
there's so much inside.  
You remain  
you...  
My power, my pleasure, my pain.  
To me you're like a growing addiction that I can't deny, yeah  
Won't you tell me is that healthy, baby._

_Soon they both break out laughing._

"Here's what I'll do for you Ron, we can go to Bueno Nacho, and you can have all you can eat my teat".

"Sounds good" says Ron smiling but he remains lying on the ground now with his legs crossed.

"Okay you are not moving I thought that would have gotten you up and running" she says

Ron face turns red "uh... I don't think I'll be able to get up for awhile, at least for another few minutes"

"Why?" She says "What would keep you from….. OH" she exclaims as she realizes why his legs were crossed

"Yea" replies Ron

"But it's been at least ten minutes since we stopped" she says in amazement blushing now just as hard as Ron was

"Trust me I know, let's just lay here for a couple of more minutes"

"Alright" she replies contently and lays a light kiss on his lips

_Yes I compare you to a kiss from a rose on the grey  
I've...been kissed from a rose on the grey.  
Ooh, the more I get of you  
...ooh...the..  
Stranger it feels, yeah  
stranger it feels. ...yeah.  
And now that your rose is in bloom  
aah-ee-aah...  
A light hits the gloom on the grey_

He smiles at her "you know that's not improving the situation at all, I think you're making it worse".

He then starts laughing "maybe it would help if you left all together"

"We just laid there laughing for the rest of the night", Kim says to Monique returning from the memories of that night.

Monique sighs "you are so lucky girl I wish I could meet a sweet loving guy like Ron".

"Yea I am lucky, well goodnight Monique".

"Goodnight Kim" she says back.

Five minutes later Ron busts through the door of the room and turns on the lights.

The girls become startled, as Ron stumbles into the room.

"Ron do you know what time it is" Kim asks, then her attention turns to his tattered clothes covered in dust and his swollen face where he took a punch from one of the androids.

"What happened to you Ron, you look terrible have you been fighting.

"No time KP, Yo Mo' can you excuse us for a moment? Kim my room now"

"What, why can't this wait until morning" she says rubbing her eyes.

"No time" he says again "there is too much going on" he grabs her arm and begins pulling her out the door.

"Ron I'm not dressed properly to go out" she exclaims

"Don't worry its late no one's going to see you, this is an emergency any way".

As they disappear through the door Monique can't help think about what that commotion was all about.

* * *

Authors note: well this chap was shorter than chap 2 and man love scenes are just as hard as action scenes to write, but I think it's a good transition piece remember to review guys I'd like a little more feed back especially any tips


	4. complications

Ron ran quickly thorough the halls of the boys dormitory dragging Kim along behind him.

"Ron can you please explain to me why you're dragging me to your room in the middle of the night?"

"This not about what you think, but I ran into to some trouble outside and things have gotten a little weird." Ron says as he reaches his door

He pushes her through the door, "take a look at my bed" Ron says to her as he takes a look to see if anyone had noticed them in the hallway and quickly closes the door.

"Ron, there is nothing on your bed, what is going on here?" Kim says confused about the whole situation.

Ron who is returning from his hallway check is shocked by the news, "What do you mean there's nothing on my bed, I left her sleeping there before I left to get you".

"Her"? Kim asks getting suspicious of what was going on.

Ron begins scanning the room and starts to panic when there is no sigh of June, but he spots Rufus on his bed in her place.

"Rufus where is she?"

"There" Rufus squeaks and points to a door which leads to an adjacent room.

Ron who is not thinking clearly because of his adventures that night temporarily forgets that the room is a bathroom and bursts through the door.

"June where are you are you okay……" Ron pauses as he stares at June who is now sitting on the toilet, time seems to stop forever as both parties stare at each other and become bright red in the respective faces.

"I'm sorry I didn't see anything I just thought you were, no I'm sorry excuse me sorry" Ron says rapidly as he attempts to back peddle out of the door which causes him to fall backwards past Kim into the room".

Kim calmly walks over Ron who is on the floor walks into the bathroom, and then walks back out giving Ron an evil look.

"Ron why is there a strange girl using your bathroom in the middle of the night?"

Ron quickly picks himself up "Before you get any ideas let me explain, this is exactly the emergency I was bringing you here for.

Ron explains what had happened to him during the night including the androids, and his risky rescue of June.

"Ron why didn't you call me? you could've been hurt or worse" says Kim with a concerned expression.

"Hey I tried but my cell got destroyed by one of the tin man, I loved that cell phone my mom gave it to me for my birthday".

"Ron there are more important things here than your cell phone like her for example, shouldn't we get her to the police.

Nooo! Came a scream from the bathroom as June hurried through the door grabbed Ron from behind and held on for dear life, she was visibly scared.

"You said that he would protect me from the androids"

Ron noticing the awkwardness of the situation avoided looking at Kim's face.

"Yea uh I kind of sort of did promise to protect her". "But we can't go the station KP we don't know if those cops were phony or not, I was wondering if you could have Wade do a background check from their badge numbers".

"Plus we can't take her home she, the only info she's given me so far is that she lives pretty far away and there won't be anyone home anyway."

Kim who is now trying her best not to show the irritation she was feeling watching June continue to cling so closely to Ron, thinks the matter over.

"I guess your right Ron it's a little late now, so I'll ask Wade in the morning".

"Uh June you can let go off me now, but don't worry Ron stoppable never forgets a promise".

June finally lets her grip on Ron go and stands close enough to Ron to make Kim very uncomfortable.

"I must thank you again for everything you've done for me"

"Ahem" Kim coughs causing Ron to feel the tension the room.

"Oh right KP this is June, June this Is Kim"

"Hi there" Kim says in the most polite voice she can while inserting herself between Ron and June.

"It's nice to meet you Kim, I'm sorry if I have given you any trouble".

"Oh it's no big we help people all the time, Um do you know any reason why those androids were after you?"

June doesn't reply but looks down towards the floor, seeing this Ron pulls Kim aside

"Kim she's had a traumatizing day and she's probably tired, maybe its better if we question her in the morning.

Kim takes another look at June who seems to be on the verge of tears, "you're probably right, this is some sitch."

"Yea it is KP and I was hoping you would now what to do, cause I've got nothing".

"Well I guess I'll have Wade check for the badges, and maybe we can contact her family too.

"But where is she going to sleep tonight", she asks Ron

"Now I've got that figured since Felix is going to be out for the week I've got the room to myself, so she can sleep here on my bed and no one will notice a thing if she stays in the room while we go to class".

"She going to sleep on your bed", asks Kim giving a Ron a lethal look.

'Yea why not I mean …oh" says Ron realizing his mistake then quickly tries to cover up his tracks.

"Uh oh yea she'll be on my bed and I'll be ….on the floor, in the bathroom, with the door locked and my eyes closed". Ron says giving an innocent smile.

"Don't worry Ron I trust you" she says but is thinking "it's the girl that I have a bad feeling about".

"Well we don't have any other options anyway; so I guess I'll get going".

Kim leans over to give Ron a kiss, but he is unfortunately preoccupied when he notices June massaging the sprain on her foot. Ron runs past Kim to get an icepack leaving her hanging.

"Here June put this on your foot it should lower the swelling".

"Thanks Ron you are the nicest person I have ever met".

"It's nothing really; oh right KP were you saying something?"

"No, not really I was just getting ready to leave".

"Okay I'll catch you later" Ron says still tending to June's foot.

"Sure later, goodnight you guys" Kim says as she walks out the door.

"Night KP" (Ron)

"Goodnight Kim" (June)

As Kim closes the door behind her she leans on it for a moment reflecting on everything that had just happened.

"I wonder what this is all about, who is June and where did she come from, more importantly who were the androids who attacked them and who sent them after June".

As Kim walks back to her room she realizes the most disturbing question floating around in her head is how she could leave Ron alone with June for the night.

In the room there is an awkward silence after Kim has gone as Ron sits on the floor and June sits on his bed and Rufus is out cold on Ron's desk drawer.

June scans the room and is impressed on how furnished the dorm is. "What kind of school is this; I've never seen such a huge dorm room".

"It sure is and everyone in the school shares one with a roommate, and they all come with Cable TV high speed net access our own bathrooms and showers".

"That's amazing" June says continuing to analyze the room.

"Sure is and everyone has Kim to thank, she was the one who saved the daughter of Will Brann".

"Will Brann the multi billionaire" she says amazed.

"Exactly Kim saves the guy's daughter and of course she doesn't take any reward no matter how hard I try to convince her, anyway long story short the guy doesn't take no for an answer finds out were enrolled here and donates a huge pile a money to the school".

There is silence once again, other than Kim Ron had never been alone with a girl in the same room for a night before.

"Kim was the partner you were talking about right, how long have you know her".

"Whoa me and Kim go back a long long ways, we used to best friends and now were kind of in a relationship right now".

"Oh really" June says looking a little disappointed, she then notices a piece of paper sticking out from another his bed grabs it and reads the title on the page out loud.

"Fearless Ferret: The vengeance Arc by Ron Stoppable, did you write this?"

Ron quickly leaps onto his feet and grabs the paper clearly embarrassed "oh that was just a little fanfic I was working on".

"I was thinking about posting it online but I haven't built up the courage yet, you know they can be really rough on the net".

As Ron attempts to stuff the paper into his drawer he pulls on it to hard and it collapses on the floor spilling everything it contained.

"Oh jeez why does this kind of stuff always happen to me"? Asks Ron as he begins picking the objects of the floor

While June is chuckling at Ron's clumsiness she spots a DVD in the mess on the floor.

"Ghost the special edition, you liked that movie?" She asks, clearly surprised

At the mention of the movie title Ron stops what he is doing immediately "Huh what would why I like a movie like that?"

June points at the box "well it fell out of your drawer"

Ron quickly grabs the DVD box of the floor "Oh this no this isn't mine, it's probably Kim's you know how you girls are with these chick flicks always in the mood for a good cry" says Ron clearly lying.

"Yea that's right it belongs to Kim I can't believe she forgot this here, now how did it get my drawer I'll just put it back in there for safe keeping".

June starts giggling at Ron's embarrassment.

"What's so funny, I don't remember telling any jokes".

"I'm sorry it's nothing really, it's a great movie though" says June wiping the tears from her eyes.

"I know I mean I've heard that it was good, never seen it myself really".

"Well enough about me, how about telling me about yourself if that's ok with you?" Ron asks.

June remains silent for awhile and then finally starts talking.

"Well My full name is June McNamara I was actually born here in Colorado but this is the first time I've been this far away from my house on my own."

"My dad I guess was a very important guy because he would never let me or my Mom leave the house cause he said it was dangerous, so we stayed at our home in the mountains far away from any cities, I was home schooled so I never had any friends the only person I talked to was my mom".

June pulls her legs up to her chests and continues, "I would always ask my dad if I could go outside and play with kids my own age, but he would never listen to me he would always say he was protecting us and it would make me so angry. He said that he was protecting us but I never believe he really cared for us he was never around; always had some important business to attend, he missed almost all of my birthdays and other holidays wouldn't even call".

If it wasn't for me mom I would have gone crazy in there she was always good to me, so loving the most perfect person I had ever known, she stayed with me in that hell hole and we kept each other sane".

June then looks out into the distance as if in a trance, "then three years ago she left this world ….. The only person I had loved and loved me back had been taken away from me".

"I'm sorry June, that must have been a horrible time for you".

"It was, she was killed when our house was attacked by burglars who after my fathers secrets from his job. The cops chased them away in time but my mom was injured during their escape, she died in my arms, and my father who had always talked about protecting us cared more about protecting his work than his family".

"Of course I blamed my dad I held some much anger in my heart; I guess that's why he came to me.

"Who came?"

"Astuzia, one day when I was trying to run away I got lost in the mountain area around our house and I found him or he found me". "He said he would tell me the truth about my mother's death, but he lied it was just a kidnapping scheme to extort something from my father".

"I can't believe I trusted him but I wanted to know why my mother was taken from me, but I was tied up and held in a room for two weeks, every couple of days he would come and tell me how my father was just about to crack because he wanted me back safe and sound then he would have all he needed soon to for his plans.

One day he decided to leave and left a few guys to watch over me, thankfully they didn't take their job too seriously and left me unattended for long periods of time, allowing me an opportunity to escape two days ago by slowly cutting my ropes with my teeth". "I've been on the run ever since".

"That's a terrible story your lucky to be alive, but why would he send androids after you why would he have so much interest in you" asks Ron who takes a sit next to her on the bed.

"Well it's probably because I overheard them talking about some kind of Project Clarke, and I also heard that when they got what they wanted from my dad they would kill him.

She grabs Ron and begins to sob heavily, "I hated him but I never wanted him to die If I hadn't tried running away none of this would have happened".

"No it's not your fault, you had no control over anything that was happening, and it would be stupid to blame yourself" Ron says trying his best to cheer her up".

"Look Kim and I will do our best to find your father, and if anything has happened I'll avenge your father".

"You would really do that, even though you've just met me today".

"It has nothing to do with just meeting you today it's about doing what's right".

June continues to hold on to Ron "you are the kindest person I have ever met since my mother that must be why it's so easy to talk you".

"Well I'm not that kind I just"

Before he can finish speaking June surprises him with a light but passionate kiss on the lips

"Thank you again" she says to him with an innocent look on her face

Ron who is taken completely by surprise remains perfectly frozen not knowing how to handle the situation or how it got to this point; finally he gets up off his bed rapidly and stumbles across the room.

"Oh there's no need to thank me I haven't really done anything, well look how late it is I better start getting to sleep" he mumbles as he is tripping over his own feet. Eventually he grabs some sheets and head towards the bathroom.

"Well we've got a big day tomorrow, so goodnight".

Once in the bathroom he closes the door behind him and takes a deep breath. "What just happened" he wonders

He doesn't know what to be more shocked over the fact that she kissed him and he let it happen or the fact the he had enjoyed the kiss a little too much.

"Well there was one thing he knew, Kim would not find out about it as far as he was concerned it never happened.

8 months ago: 1 month after the prom

Ron and Kim are having a typical lunch at Buno Nacho, but Ron is not has not eating at all.

"Is something Ron, I thought you would be happy I just got my acceptance letter from Middleton U, we should be celebrating we're going to college".

Ron look up at her finally being able to out his thoughts together, Kim didn't you apply to Stanford at the beginning of the year".

Kim already knowing where Ron is headed with the question tries to change the subject, "hey did you know they let you have pets at Middleton U so you wouldn't have any problems with Rufus".

"KP"

"Yea"

"About the application did you get accepted yes or no?"

"Actually I did"

Ron drops his head on the table "I knew it, Kim why are you going to Middleton U"

"Well it's not Stanford but it still a great school, it's one of the top thirty schools in the country".

"So the fact that I it was the best school I could get into had no influence on you decision".

"Well I still wanted to stay near my family and it's still a good school so"

"Oh god I knew it I'm ruining your life already, we've been going out for only two months and I've already ruined your life" Ron says with a depressed look on his face".

"Oh come on Ron so not the drama"

"Yes so the drama" he screams "It's Stanford Kim, Stanford you worked hard all through high school you deserve to go to a great college like Stanford and guess who's holding you back from such a great opportunity".

"Well do you want me to go that badly Ron?"

"Of course not I would be totally crushed, but this isn't about me it's about you KP what is best for you".

"What's best for me is staying here with you Ron".

"Kim you know that's not true you need to go to the best school for you so you can get what you deserve out of life".

"Ron some of the happiest moments in my life have been with you, and I wouldn't give up what we have for anything in the world, even Stanford".

Hearing this makes Ron's heart skip a beat but he tries to hide his happiness, because it wasn't his happiness that mattered.

"Are you sure about this Kim?"

"I've never been surer about anything in my life" she says as she leans over the table to give Ron a kiss.

Ron closes his eyes leans over too and kisses her right back; as they separate from the kiss Ron says "you know what, I think I love you but when he opens his eyes he is gets a shock the person he just kissed is no longer Kim but it was June who was staring back at him smiling.

"Oh man" Ron awoke in a clod sweat and looks around him and realizes he is on the bathroom floor of his dorm room.

Taking a deep breath he splashes cold from the sink on his face "jeez I hope that dream doesn't mean anything".

"Ron are you ok" a voice called from behind the close, he recognized the voice as belonging to June.

"It's okay I was just having a nightmare".

Ron checks his watch "nine o clock Kim is probably in the gym preparing for cheer practice I need to get dressed".

Middleton U gymnasium

"So you just left Ron alone, with a strange girl who say was clinging onto to him the whole time you were there", Monique tells Kim as she is getting ready for cheer practice.

"I had no choice Monique there was no where else we could have left her, I didn't like it but it was the right thing to do".

"Girl I hope this doesn't come back to haunt you, I know I wouldn't leave my bf with some girl alone".

"Well I trust Ron its just that I have had this bad feeling since last night".

Just as she finishes her sentence a huge explosion rocks the gymnasium knocking them to the ground, there are screams coming from all directions and when Kim looks up there is a huge hole in the walls leading outside.

Mysterious figures pour through the hole, the figures seem to be lead by one man who is wearing a leather vest with no shirt under it, long black hair with Ozzy and prince of darkness tattoos on his body.

"Who is this guy, and who whose he with" screams Monique in shock

Kim who remembers Ron's story last night instantly recognizes the figures in the trench coats.

"Androids" she says preparing herself for a fight.

Just as she begins to wonder what they are doing here, the man lifts his arm up and screams out his orders.

"Burn this place to the ground"

* * *

Well it's time for some more action i hope you ya'lllike it so far just be sure to leave a review if anything come to your mind while reading. 


	5. campus rumble

The Man codenamed Dark Sunday surveyed the gymnasium he was to attack; while he was analyzing the situation panic had spread among the student's in the gym because of his abrupt entrance. Most of the student's ran towards the exit on the opposite side of the building, putting as much distance between them and Sunday as they could.

"Nothing but a bunch of brats, nobody worth fighting" he then turns his back to the gym and gives his orders to the five androids he was leading "don't let anyone escape kill them all"

He than proceeds to walk back through the hole in the wall he had made, suddenly one of the androids comes flying past him missing him by inches and smashes into the wall next to him. Sunday notices the android has taken serious damage in a short period of time.

"What the hell" he turns around and comes face to face with a certain 18 year old red head in a Middleton U cheer leading uniform.

"If you want to hurt any one you'll have to get past me first" says Kim in a threatening tone.

Sunday momentarily signals for the androids to stop moving.

"Oh really, this has just gotten a lot more interesting, well cupcake if you can get past the rest of these tin heads I'll be waiting outside".

"You won't have too wait long I can take these five in no time" Kim snaps back.

"Five?" he snorts then whistles softly, suddenly more of the wall comes crumbling down around him leading more androids to step into gym "try thirty, I'll be getting into battle mode outside don't die red".

Dark Sunday walks past the androids to a large van he had driven to the campus and pulls out a seat to watch the festivities, sitting down he brings out a large radio, and sets it next to him. He then proceeds to play Hell Raiser at the radio's maximum volume.

"A little Ozzy will amp me up for a fight", he then notices the androids haven't moved yet.

"Oh right yea uh ok let's make this fun listen up guys half of you dudes attack the girl and if anyone falls one of the of the other half takes his place. "So you guys keep this going until uh you kill her I guess".

Finally hearing their orders the androids spring into action, Kim who was using the time to think off a plan could barley dodge the first android's attack as he destroyed parts of the floor with the impact of his blow.

"This could be trouble" she thinks as she attempts to dodge the seemingly countless attacks coming at her at once.

Boy's dormitory 5 minutes earlier

Ron comes out of his bathroom ready for a new day, momentarily forgetting about the night before.

"Did you sleep well?" asks June who is sitting on his bed.

The sound of her voice startles Ron for a moment and causes a flood of memories back into his brain.

"Oh hey yea you know for a bathroom floor it was quite comfortable, sleeping on the floor is good for the back I hear".

"Well that's good to hear" she says smiling at him

"Um June about last night um…"

Suddenly there is a large explosion from somewhere on campus.

Ron rushes to the door "What was that I should check it out June, you stay in here and don't leave the room for anything you understand don't move".

Ron jets out the door and heads outside where he finds dozens of students running past him, he grabs the nearest person he could to get some info.

"Hey dude what's going on where's everybody going?"

"Man some nut jobs in trench coats just attacked the gym, and their fighting some cheerleader chick, those dudes looked crazy as hell so I got me butt out of there".

"Trench coats, cheerleader, Kim" says Ron realizing the situation he runs in the direction of the gym "Damn they've found us".

As Ron gets closer to the gym he runs into Monique.

"Monique is Kim really in there?"

"She is Ron I didn't want to leave but she insisted, she probably needs some help"

"Alright you get somewhere safe Mo I'll give Kim some backup".

"Ok be careful Ron" she calls out to him but he is already entering the building through the exit the students had used to escape.

Once in the building he sees Kim battling at least a dozen of the androids he had fought, but she was fighting them all at once.

"Crap Kim's good, but even she can't handle this with no weapons by herself, KP I'm coming hold on".

"Wait Ron" She calls to him stopping him from entering the battle, trying to create as much distance from the androids as possible she calls out to him "Ron get to my room there's a keypad on my dresser put in the code 668665 and get me the EMP gloves.

"EMP gloves"? Kim we don't have time for this, you need help now"

"Ron I can't beat them without it, if I don't have it we're dead anyway".

Ron hesitates for a few seconds wondering if it was right to leave, but decides it was best to head to the girls' dorm.

"Luckily the dorm isn't that far away, but I don't have time to lose."

When Ron leaves Kim focuses back to the battle at hand, she had managed to take two out before Ron had arrived but they were quickly replaced by others. Now she had to stall until he came back.

Kim ran forward toward a group of three androids, flipped over the group and upon landing she sends a quick kick into the nearest android's midsection knocking him away. Her arm rises as she blocks an incoming attack from the next android. When it swings again for its next attack she grabs its arm and uses its own momentum to flip it towards another attacking enemy. Suddenly she is hit from behind and feels the blow bite into her body. She spins to recover from the blow, angered she runs towards the one who assaulted her and now using her own momentum; she leaps into the air and hits it with a jump kick applying all of the force she could gather. There is a large crunching sound as the android is sent flying into the bleachers. She then continues to fend off attacks coming from all directions, but being in constant motion began to take its toll on Kim as she begins to lose breath.

"All this time and I've only taken out three, I won't be able to keep this up much longer Ron you've got to hurry".

Ron finally arrives at Kim and Monique's room and heads to her dresser; he moves a lamp over and finds a keypad under it.

"I've been in here hundreds of times and have never asked what the deal with this key pad is."

Ron enters the code, suddenly the dresser moves to the side and a large altar comes up out of the floor and on it were various gadgets Kim had collected from Wade over the years.

"What the, when did she install this, and more importantly why don't I have one"?

"Hmmm Electromagnetic pulse gloves… EMP gloves right I should pay more attention in physics". He grabs the gloves and then notices an EMP gun, "better take this too".

Ron then runs out the door at top speed hoping it wasn't too late.

The android caught Kim right in the stomach then followed it up with a huge forearm to the back sending her crashing into the floor. The blow had knocked the wind out of her, but she had no time to catch it, as some of the surrounding androids attempted to stomp her into the ground. She rolls across the floor and leaps from her back to her feet.

"This isn't good I've been on the defensive for the past couple of minutes, it takes too much energy and time to damage one of them, and that's without a bunch of their friends attacking from behind. The moment she had let her guard down to think turned into a mistake, her body screams in pain as she is tackled by an android she had failed to notice sneak up on her.

Pinning her to the ground the android raises a fist to air and prepares to bring it down to land a fatal blow. Kim closes her eyes as she anticipates the blow.

"Get the hell off her" Kim opens her eyes as Ron kicks the android of off her and picks her off the ground.

"Cutting it a little close there weren't you Ron".

"Well you know I'm just trying to keep things dramatic" says Ron tossing her the gloves "wouldn't you rather have the EMP gun".

"Nah" she says slipping the gloves on and they cackled with electromagnetic power, "The gloves are more of my style, there are a lot more personal"

Filled with new confidence and adrenaline due to the gloves, Kim heads toward the first android she sees and gives it a hard punch to the chest, upon impact the glove takes effect as the electromagnetic power within the glove destroys its electric circuitry making the android shake as if it was experiencing a seizure. The android slides off her fist lifeless, she smiles now knowing the tables have turned.

"Wait to go KP, now if the gloves can pack that much punch then what about this gun" Ron looks at the gun which has a series of buttons located on it. "What kind of sick person would make it complicated to use a gun?"

As Ron struggles with the weapon Kim mows down more and more of the androids destroying a dozen in flash. The remaining androids analyze the situation and realize it wouldn't be advantageous to get too close to her. Small compartments open up in each of there chests and they pull out five, meter long pieces of metal including one with a sharp blade and snap them together creating pike type weapons with the intent of long distance attacks.

"Those are not going to save you guys" Kim says with a slight arrogance in her voice.

One the androids lunges toward her with the pike, she sidesteps the initial attack and leaps on to it keeping perfect balance. The android lifts the pike to a 45 degree angle attempting to make her lose her balance and fall off, but she cartwheels down the pike and stops on its arm flips and then while upside down in midair grabs the android's head destroying it's circuits. When she lands on the ground she continues the cartwheel and passes between two androids that swing at her at the same time but miss her by inches and knock each others heads off instead.

"What a show off" says Ron clearly impressed by her combination off attacks, "Now why won't this stupid gun work"?

They were about a dozen androids left and Kim stood on the opposite side of them catching her breath, they all knew this would be the final push. This was the slight calm before the storm.

The androids rushed first pikes in hand, Kim who also charged at them dodged the first android's thrust attack by rolling under the pike, and before it could react she links her roll with an uppercut to its face. She sidesteps the next android's thrust attack grabs the pike and guides into the face of the second nearest android, as the android attempts to remove the pike from his broken comrades face she gives it a punch to the face shutting it down for good.

Kim grabs a pike and pole vaults into the middle of a group of five androids, taken by surprise the androids attempt to swing their weapons but the pike is terrible for close combat and slows down their attack speed significantly. A flurry of punches connects on each android before they know it. Each of them simultaneously blows their circuits and collapse shaking violently in a circle surrounding Kim who can finally relax.

"That takes care off that" Kim says relieved

Suddenly a shadow appears above Kim as an android leaps up behind her and attempts to smash her down to earth with his weapon. With no time to react Kim curses herself for losing track off him. But before the blow lands the android has a short spasm and collapses to the ground in front of her.

"What happened?" she wonders but then looks up to see Ron standing five feet away from the crumpled body of the android twirling the gun on his fingers like a western movie star.

"Finally got this darn thing to work, just in time too" he says smiling.

"Nice shooting Tex, but what took you so long I could've been hurt" Kim says teasingly to Ron.

"Well FYI it's not my fault you lost sight of a homicidal android in the middle of a fight, well I think you owe my one KP".

"Kim leans over and gives him a kiss on the lips, well how about that"?

"I was thinking about a hidden stash of weapons in my room, but I'll take those when ever I can". Ron says completely dazed by the unexpected kiss, but then a memory of June's kiss causes him to feel guilty".

"Uh KP we need to talk".

"No time Ron we still have one more enemy left"

Ron follows her outside where Dark Sunday was sitting watching the fight and listening to Hell raiser.

"Kim you sure about taking this guy on now you're injured and probably exhausted".

"Thanks Ron, but you know I can take more punishment then that, beside this guy really pisses me off". She turns her attention to the Dark Sunday

"You might as well give up, you're androids have lost and you've got nothing left".

Dark Sunday raises a hand in the air to hush them up, "hold on" he says still listening to the radio "this is my favorite part".

He begins to sing along with the radio, "_Feeling all right in the noise and the light, but that's what lights my fire"._

"Arrogant much?" says Kim shocked by the lack of respect they were getting.

_"Hell raiser, in the thunder and heat Hell raiser, rock you back in your seat Hell raiser, and I'll make it come true Hell raiser, I'll put a spell on you"._

When he is done singing he turns off his radio, and gets up from his seat.

"The way I see it cupcake you're a good fighter, but if it wasn't for your friend there bringing you some toys you wouldn't have made it out alive". "Those were the weakest androids we have, no big deal really they do all the dirty work".

"Cupcake?" You better be talking to me buddy, and let me tell you right now I don't swing that way" says Ron angrily

"What do you mean the weakest we have, what are you up to and why are you here tell us now? Kim asks

Dark Sunday let's out soft chuckle " babe you and your friend here are pretty funny, I like you guys so I'll think we'll play a little more instead of me killing you right now".

He pulls out a guitar and huge speakers from the back of the van.

"Enough of these games, are we going to this the easy way or the hard way?" Kim says to him

Sunday remains quiet while tuning his guitar and connects it to the speakers.

"MIDDLETON ARE YOU READY TO ROCK" he suddenly screams

"KP watch out I don't think this guy is all there"

"You should be honored red I'm going to send you to the other side serenaded with the work of the greatest musician of our time the prince of darkness himself Ozzy. He then begins to play the intro to the song Crazy Train.

"You got to admit KP he may be nuts but he knows his way around the Axe". The second Ron finishes his sentence he feels a huge pain in his head and drops to his knees.

Kim who doesn't notice this prepares to attack.

"I've had enough of this" she says rushing toward Sunday.

Sunday looks up at her but continues to play without a care in the world, "Hey red before you come at me you should check on your boyfriend.

Kim stops in her tracks "What why?" As she turns around to see she is violently struck in the face and is knocked away.

"Ouch red that had to hurt; but you better get up because this game has just started, right boy".

Kim is shocked when she realizes the one who had struck her was Ron

"Yes master the game has just begun" Ron says with a glazed look in his eyes as if he was sleepwalking.

Dark Sunday begins to laugh manically as he continues to play "I love it when they get all zombified like that, now then dude show her who wears the pants in this relationship".

"Who are your Masters"?

"My masters are Dark Sunday and the prince of darkness". Replies Ron coldly

"And what will you do"?

"Spread the blood of the innocent"

"Excellent dude now for your first job kill her".

* * *

well i tried my best on the action scenes and i think they turned out all right hope you guys liked it,i hope i'm improving as a writer too oh and guys don't forget to R&R please 


	6. ironman

Dark Sunday put his guitar down and looked at Kim Possible's face; he found that he was enjoying her reaction immensely.

"Well red, looks your boyfriend recognizes the power of music, I can't blame him Ozzy has the power to move people".

"Ron what's wrong with you why did you attack me". She asks

There were no signs of comprehension on Ron's face; in fact it seems as if there is no humanity left in him.

"Don't bother talking to him red he can't hear you, the music has reduced him to a primal state the only things he understands is that I am his master".

"He's like my little doggie aren't you boy"?

"Go on boy show her you got".

Before Kim could anticipate it Ron is in front of her and gives a blow to the stomach. The blow is staggering and knocks all the wind out of her.

"How can Ron move that fast" she thinks as she is brought down to one knee.

"Oh wait red I forgot to tell you when people revert to this animalistic state it pushes their body beyond their human physical limits".

Ron attacked with a left hook knocking Kim into the air, he then force fully knocks her into the ground. The world began to spin around Kim; it seemed as if Ron's blows were stronger than the androids. She rolled across the floor attempting to escape his constant barrage.

"Ron please it's me" Kim says trying to reason with him

But her words fell on deaf ears as Ron charged at her once again with blazing speed and an earsplitting inhuman scream.

He attacks her with a low sweep kick which she flips over, he then follows that with quick jabs, She manages to block the jabs with her arms but the impact of his fists on them make her wince with pain. She manages to dodge most of his initial attacks but it seems as if he was becoming faster and it was getting harder and harder for her to keep up.

"I was always known as a home wrecker", Sunday chuckled to himself and then decided it was time to bring his surprise out.

"Hold on boy, back off"

Ron stops his attacks on Kim, and backs away according to his master's orders.

"Red I'm enjoying the moment, but it doesn't seem like you're fighting back". "And that's boring, so I'll tell you what's going to happen".

Sunday taps his speaker and its exterior falls off, revealing a large black box resembling a digital clock.

"Hmm I'll give you half an hour".

He pushes a series of buttons which activate the object; the number thirty begins to flash on the screen of the timer.

"Now listen closely this sweet looking clock here if you haven't figured it out is a bomb and it has the power to destroy this whole university plus if I am lucky a couple of city blocks might go up in smoke too".

"You're sick" says Kim wondering why he would bring something like that out now

"Now this baby is set to monitor my brainwave patterns so if you want to a shut it off for good you'll have to take me out, or else boom lots of people die".

"But you'll die too, you would never be able to get away from the blast radius in time" she screams at him.

Sunday just shrugs "maybe I will maybe I won't, I'm flattered by your concern but you should worry about yourself".

"If knocking you out is the only way to stop it, I'll gladly take the job". Kim sprints towards him.

"You seem to be forgetting someone red, oh boy" suddenly Ron appears before Kim and knocks her aside.

"Now here's the fun part, if you want to get to me you'll have to get past him"

A smile comes to his face "and he won't stop serving his master until he dies". Sunday pushes a button on the bomb and the countdown becomes official as the timer flashes down to 29.59 seconds and continues to descend.

"Lets start the game up again, what will it be your boyfriend or the lives of hundreds of people including your own". "This is fun isn't it"?

Kim feels intense hatred surging through her body for Sunday, the situation just got ten times worse and she couldn't think of anything to do. She was getting desperate.

Sunday continues to watch over the scene when something catches his eye, back in the gymnasium something was stirring.

"Looks like it's not your lucky day red", he knew what was moving around in there, he had "failed" to tell Kim if any of the androids circuits had not been completely destroyed they could slowly repair themselves.

"Guess she missed one" he said to himself laughing.

"What I am going to do I have to have stop that bomb, but can I bring myself to hurt Ron"? Kim searches herself deeply to find the answer.

"I don't have a choice, I'm sorry Ron"

Ron charges at her again, "I've got to do this with one shot", she says getting into a fighting stance gathering all of her strength.

Ron throws a right hook with some fancy footwork she manages to spin her body as his hand barley passes by her face; she turns her body in a 360 degree motion, using her spinning momentum she brings her fist into Ron's face.

Time seemed to stop after the impact as tears began to form in her eyes, while she watched Ron's head snaps back from the punch. "I'm so sorry Ron, I had to do it" she whispers to him.

Suddenly Ron's hand jerks forward and grabs her arm, shocked she look into Ron's face his lips were bleeding but it formed into an evil smile.

"It's going to take more than that to stop him red; you're going to have to kill him".

Ron knocks Kim down and begins to strangle her.

Kim begins to feel her body give way as Ron pins her to the ground, her mind begins to race as she realizes the fight had taken around ten minutes and it was clearly not close to being over.

She began to lose her breath as Ron's hand became tighter around her neck, she had to get out this and stop the bomb. Then a thought flashes in her mind, she could probably escape if she blinded him. Her hands were free and up to this point she was just trying to fight him off. "No I might cause serious damage to his vision". She then glances at the bomb and notices that another minute had just passed. The words I have no choice and its better than killing him flashed in her mind. As she builds up the courage to strike, Sunday interrupts before she could take action.

"This is getting boring; I've lost interest in this little game, pick her up boy".

Ron forcefully pulls Kim off the ground.

"Hold her from behind, and keep her from moving". Sunday orders as Ron locks a rough grip on Kim he holds her in front off him, Sunday then whistles loudly. An Android stumbles out of the gym pike in hand.

"What there was one left" Kim says trying to struggle out of Ron's hold on her.

"I'm going take out two birds with one stone" he then sends up a hand signal to the android

The android places the pike in front of itself and prepares to charge.

Realizing what was going on Kim begins to panic. "Ron listen to me we're going to die you have to snap out of it", she screams at him.

"Forget it red it would be his honor to die for me, so I'll give him what he wants".

Kim struggles again to escape from his grip, "Ron listen me I know you can hear, you have to let me go" unfortunately there is no sign of understanding from him.

The android approaches them with the intent of spearing them both; with one thrust attack ending it quickly and violently.

Kim realizing her struggles and cries were useless gives in to the prospect of death, "at least… at least will be together Ron" she whispers softly so only he could hear.

As the android prepares to thrust the pike she senses some liquid drop onto her shoulder, the moment she realizes they are tear drops she is tossed aside and is saved from being stabbed by inches, Ron however is not so fortunate.

The pike impales his midsection but fortunately it narrowly misses any vital organs although the pain is extreme, he grabs his side and is shocked by how dark his blood looks. As the android removes it's pike from his body Ron collapses to the ground.

"Ron" Kim screams, still wearing the EMP gloves she knocks the android away for good and returns to Ron's side.

"Kim I'm sorry"

"Ron why are you apologizing, you didn't do anything", says Kim trying to keep herself from become hysterical. She takes his shirt off and ties it around his waist to stop his bleeding.

"Just hold this here Ron and you'll be fine, I don't want to leave you but I have to stop this bomb I promise I'll be back soon".

"Kim watch out" Ron says weakly looking over her shoulder.

Kim looks up just to see Sunday's kick seconds before it come in contact with her face knocking her away from Ron's body.

"Well what do we have here; it usually takes a couple of days for someone to return to normal". Crouching near Ron's body he inspects his former puppet.

"You don't seem to be someone with strong mental will, so how did you break free".

Ron grabs at Sunday's foot although he has been weakened from theblood loss"if you hurt her again I'll kill you" he says weakly.

"Oh okay I get it, it's the power of love" Sunday begins to laugh

"You would have been better off under my control, its useless emotions like those that will lead to your death" Angrily he stomps on Ron's wound and grinds his foot into it.

Kim who was losing conciseness due to the impact of the kick is awoken by loud screaming. Her vision blurring she pulls herself together just in time to see Sunday crushing Ron under his foot.

She feels the intense hatred once again envelop her body she had fought evil villains before, she had been in danger before but this had gotten much too personal. For once in her life she felt that she had enough justification to take a life.

Enjoying the pain he was inflicted on Ron, Sunday decides to add more fuel to the fire.

"Hey red you've got 15 minutes to"

He's interrupted by a fist smashing into his jaw dislocating his it; suddenly he feels a kick to his chest that breaks a couple of his ribs.

He is then pulled face to face with Kim and is momentarily frightened by the look in her eye.

"It's over" she tells him then strikes him with a straight punch that sends him flying.

He lands 10 feet away but before he could recover she is on him again, a round house kick to the face and elbow to the privates, a forearm shot to the shoulder, a left and right hook to his damaged ribs, and flurry of a jabs to the face leading to a broken nose.

Dark Sunday is brought down to one knee because of the savage beating. Kim stands over him catching her breath and relieved that the day was about to end.

"You're lucky I won't stoop to your level I should kill you for what you've put us through".

Sunday begins laughing "I see now why Astuzia went through all this trouble, the fire in your eyes it was beautiful". Then a smirk comes over his face as he spits up some blood "It's not over yet Red, haven't you wondered why I haven't lost conciseness, you think you've been holding back but those attacks would have killed a normal man".

"But guess what babe I'm not a normal man" Sunday forces his hand into his stomach and removes the flesh from his body revealing metallic organs

"Let me tell you the story about a serial killer who got into some trouble with the law, a serial killer who was supposedly gunned down by the police, but who was reborn by the infinite genius of his master into something better than human".

Staring at the metallic organs in his body causes Kim to vomit.

"Oh it isn't so bad being mostly robotic; you can do neat tricks like this".

His metallic organ begins to glow; Kim turns when she hears some strange noises coming from the gym. She stares in horror as various electronic pieces break out of the defeated androids bodies and hover in the air as if by magic. Suddenly they all rush towards him as if being pulled by a huge magnet and enter the hole he had created in his body.

He lets out a primal scream as his body begins to physically change; his veins appear all over his body and seem to be straining from internal pressure. There is a sickening sound of bones cracking as Sunday continues to scream. Right in front of her eyes Kim marvels at the sight; as his body mass including his forehead increases by three times their normal size, his vest tears as his muscle expands and his pant threads hold on for dear life.

A few minutes later Sunday stops his screams and stands up it, he had grown at least an extra foot bringing him well over 7ft.

His stomach heals as his flesh seems to stretch over the hole covering it up; he inspects his body and gives an evil grin.

"Well red you've got ten minutes".

Kim could not believe what she had just witnessed it was beyond anything she had ever seen before in all her years of crime fighting. She didn't want to admit it but she was at that moment very much afraid.

"Won't move huh we'll I guess I'll go first"

Kim suppresses her fear and takes a fighting stance but Sunday vanishes before her eyes.

"Hey there red"

Kim's knees buckle as she realizes the voice had come from behind her; she is suddenly tripped and begins to fall backwards.

"I didn't even see him move, this is not good I'm in no condition to end this fight anytime soon". Kim thinks to herself as she begins to panic.

She is caught in mid air by Sunday's giant hands, and he brings his face close to hers.

"Well before you die, how about giving me a little kiss".

Sunday suddenly looks away from her and with a free hand grabs a pike out of the air just as it was about to impale him in the eye.

"Damn" cries Ron as he tries to force back the pain of his wound, his vision blurring he stares at his blood drenched shirt wrapped around waist. Then the world around him goes dark, as he drops to the ground.

"Guess that's all he's got" Sunday replies callously.

"Now as I was saying, I bet you've never been kissed by a real man".

"Ron is more of man now then you'll ever be". Kim snaps back while struggling to escape from his grasp.

"Really some man he is, he can't even save you from going up in flames".

"Nobody's going up in flames today, Sunday", shouts a voice from behind him.

Sunday turns around to see who dared interrupt him and becomes quite surprised.

"Well what do you know, Dr Director what's the occasion".

"You've done enough damage in this city, and we're here to put an end to this". Twenty armed Global Justice agents appear behind her.

"Now put the girl down or they will be trouble".

Sunday shrugs and tosses Kim into her arms "I don't need her, but I still want this trouble you're offering"

"Then you've got it all right boys take him down, but remember we need him alive he has valuable information." She calls out to the agents while moving Kim away from the oncoming battle.

"Wait Ron is hurt" Kim tells Dr. Director

"Yes we've already giving him medical attention, and we also picked up the girl called June everything is under control".

"Thank you; I can finally rest my body", Kim sighs hoping that it was finally over.

The agents surround Dark Sunday and aim their stun guns at him and prepare to fire

"Not trying to kill me huh, that's a mistake".

Sunday uses his insane speed to reach a GJ agent before he can fire, grabs his head and drives his face into the ground. The remaining agents begin firing immediately but the stun rays have no effect on his body. Sunday rushes forward and clotheslines two agents without stopping, in one motion he backhandsone, then elbows another in the face. Keeping in stride he punts another agent into the air, grabs his weapon and proceeds to unload on the remaining agents.

"Damn we're going to need more backup, this guy is monster" screams one agent into the wire in his ear, but before he could get verification a rifle butt is broken against his skull.

It begins to rain as more agents appear and enter the carnage, but they have no effect, Sunday is having a field day. He grabs two more agents and smashes their heads together, additional agents try to fire at him from a distance but they can't match his speed. He kicks another agent then grabs him out of the air and whips himinto a group of five GJ members. The stun rays bounce of his body as he continues the massacre smiling like a child in a playground. His blows sending dozens of agents flying and he stomps on those on the ground finally he grabs the last agent and chokes him out with a sleeper hold.

When the last body falls he surveys the battlefield and marvels at his work, smiling evilly he looks up at the sky letting the rain wash over his face.

"Do you not see Lord Astuzia, Global Justice bows before our power, they can not stand against your might, and I shall send them to hell with the power you have bestowed upon me". Thunder fills the air and the heavens seem to laugh along with him.

Dr. Director would not believe what had happened if she had not just seen it with her own eyes.

"He's just taken out thirty of the best agents Global justice has and at less then five minutes".

"The guy is like a huge tank he's unstoppable", replies Kim who couldn't fathom the extent of his power.

"Tank"? An idea forms in Dr. Director's mind as she searches her survival gear, and pulls out two small objects.

"This is standard GJ equipment". She holds up a small circular object, "this is a chafe mine it has enough electrical power to short circuit a tank, what we have to do is get this on him and push this". Dr Director shows Kim a small metallic cylinder with a button on it.

"But we'll have to get close enough to him to place it on his person"

"I'll do it, because of him I've had a really bad day".

Before she could protest Kim grabs the objects each in a different hand and heads towards Sunday.

"Hold on; this may kill him are you ready for that". Dr Director screams after Kim who was already quite a distance away.

Kim ignores the warning she may regret it later, but as of now she didn't give a damn.

Dark Sunday already finished with the task of praising his master catches sight of Kim running towards him, she then stops a few feet away getting drenched by the pouring rain.

"Welcome back red, the clock is down to its final three minutes".

"I've come to end this here; the clock won't reach past one minute".

"Well know we are confident now aren't we"? "I like you red most people would run after they saw more my power".

"You like me huh, that's funny because I hate the fact that you exist".

"Well now lets see if you can do something about it", replies Sunday as he vanishes from her sight.

Thinking quickly Kim does a round house kick directly behind her and it connects with Sunday's face.

"Same old tricks, you may have the speed and power but your still an idiot", Kim snaps at him

The kick momentarily surprises him, and while he is stunned Kim attempts to get the mine on him. Thinking it was just a normal attack, he still manages to dodge it. Attempting tostick it onhim she tries a flurry of open palm attacks, but she still is unable to hit him.

He continues to dodge her as if he was playing a game of tag, even the wet earth wouldn't slow him down. Increasing his speed he grabs her and lifts her into the air. Holding her by the wrists he keeps her parallel to his own body. An arm length away he stares at her as if she was a new piece of clothing he had just purchased.

"Give it up Red, you can't beat me, but you can enjoy your last few minutes on earth and it all ends with a huge fireworks display.

"And in case you're wondering with my top speed I can leave her 30 seconds early and make it out of the blast radius".

A smile forms in front of his face "I can save you if you pledge allegiance to Astuzia".

"I'd rather die", she replies

"I can arrange t"

Before he can finish speaking Kim releases the mine from her hand, still holding her up Sunday can only imagine what the object is as it drops near her feet. With perfect timing, once the mine nears her feet she kicks into his open mouth.

"All of those days in the past playing hacky sack finally pay off", she thinks to herself.

Gagging on the cold metal object that attached itself to the roof of his mouth, Sunday lets Kim drop.

"You lose", once her hand is free Kim pushes the switch to activate the mine.

Sunday's body ignites with a flood of pain as electrical pulses course through every nerve in his body. His body convulses violently as the electricity passing through his body can be visibly seen and his whole body feels as if it had caught fire. There is the rank smell of burning flesh as he brought down to both knees by the immense pain".

"That was for calling me cupcake"

Sunday half blind can only see a silhouette of the figure that defeated him as the remnants of the mine fall out of his mouth.

He stares into what he assumes to be her eyes, "that was beautiful red, but it doesn't end here if you've think you've suffered today Astuzia will make you feel ten time worse, he'll make you wish you had died today".

"It seems you still have enough energy to talk crap, when Astuzia comes I'll be ready for him".

"Everyone says they are but just like facing death nothing in the world will prepare you for him…. Cupcake".

Dark Sunday loses conciseness and his body falls to the floor, the minute his body hits the ground there is a loud beeping sound from the bomb, it flashes 1.01 and then deactivates itself.

Dr. Director appears from where she was waiting and inspects Sunday's body.

"Amazing he's still alive; we'll take in this monster and extract some info from him".

She turns to Kim, "Nice work Possible you never fail to impress"

"I'm going to check on Ron" Kim turns to look for him but before she can take a step she collapses from exhaustion.

The sound of the plane's engine awakens Ron from his sleep.

"Get your hands off her" he screams half asleep and then notices he is no longer at the university.

"What, where am I" he surveys the area and notices he is lying on a stretcher and his wounds have been bandaged. He gets up and walks through the first door he finds and finds Kim sitting on a seat safely. Along with June, Dr. Director, and some agent he didn't know using a laptop.

"What is going on here"?

"Well, Ron its nice to see you're awake" says Dr. Director greeting him.

"Ron you're ok" says Kim delighted she practically jumps out of her seat and gives Ron a huge hug. Unfortunately June decides to act in the same manner.

"I was so worried when they said you were hurt; remember you promised to protect me". June squeals.

"Well Ron you sure are popular with the ladies now aren't you" says Dr. Director not aware she was stirring up troubles. Her word's hung in the air and carried with them an awkward tension.

Ron who felt the pressures of the tension intensely more than anyone else, tried to change the focus off of him.

"So um what's going on here, what happened to the psycho"?

"That psycho was known as Dark Sunday he is a subordinate of the tyrant known as Astuzia, you may not know it but you've just become involved in something very big here". Replies Dr. Director

"How big"? Asks Kim.

"Well I'll explain in full detail when we get to our new HQ that's where we're flying too right now.

* * *

In a hidden lab somewhere. 

The third member of Astuzia's subordinates kneels in front of the hologram as he had becomeacostomedtoo.

"Lord Astuzia I have just received a message from Miss Juni it seems Possible has defeated Dark Sunday although it was with assistance from Global Justice, but it has been confirmed that she had taken down at least twenty of our androids with her own hands".

"As I expected but I didn't think Global Justice would act so quickly though, the girl must be special". "Well as far as I'm concerned she has passed the initial test".

"Sir I do not understand if she has been taken by Global Justice how can we monitor her"?

"Fool never doubt my word Global Justice is leading her right into my hands, everything is going according to my plans and if it goes smoothly Project Clarke will be initiated as she cries at my feet".

"I am sorry for doubting you my lord".

The transmission ends and there is only silence in the room.

* * *

well that's it for awhile and i have to say that was the hardest chap yet, even though i did cut the zombified Ron angle short, although i wanted to go into it a little more i think it worked out for the best. as always remember R&R 


	7. questions and answers

Authors note: First of all I'd like to apologize for the more than usual grammar errors on the last chap, I'm not saying I catch every mistake I make but I should have spent some time proofreading(I wrote it late at night so I was tired).

Secondly you may notice that I've used real songs in the story for example in this chap, I think they add a new dimension to what the character's are feeling, and I'll use more songs in the future. This song I used this time is Show me by the cover girls (yea weird choice but bear with me).

* * *

Ron stumbled around the hallway drowsily; he had no idea where the dark hallway lead but he felt that he needed to be there. He continued down the hallway until he came up to a door, the door was filthy and normally he would avoid going through strange doors but he felt a powerful urge to see what lay beyond the door. He took a deep breath and opened, not knowing what he would discover. 

"What the heck is this place", he stares surprised at what seemed to be some kind of small underground club. He took a step into the club and the door slammed shut behind him. Ron knew a door shutting by itself was far from normal but it didn't seem important to him. He looked around the room it contained a small stage, and across from it were a group of dinner tables with people chatting and eating completely ignoring him.

"Excuse me sir", came a voice from behind him.

Ron turns around and comes face to face with an odd looking hunchbacked waiter.

"Ahhh Mr. Stoppable we've been expecting you"

"Expecting me, uh can you tell me where in the world am I"?

"If you follow me sir all will be explained".

The waiter leads Ron to empty table right in front of the stage; Ron sits down but notices an extra chair directly across from his.

"Your guest will be with you shortly sir".

"My guest"?

"Yes sir would you like a drink as you wait".

"No thanks I'm only eighteen".

"You were always a goody two-shoes"

Ron looks up to see who insulted him and jumps out of his seat when he sees someone sitting on the empty seat. His jaw drops when it becomes clear that this person was a mirror image of himself.

"What is going on here, who are you"?

Ron's double takes a sip of water from a glass that Ron didn't remember being there before.

"Come on Ron you know who I am, I'm you so why don't you have seat".

Ron sits down and starts laughing. "Okay I know what's going on here this is obviously a dream, the creepy club setting hunchbacked waiter, now I'm having dinner with myself and I have to say from an outside perspective I am one good looking guy".

"Okay what's this dream about hold on let me guess, is this the one where the Fearless Ferret becomes a real person I've been having that one since I was six, no wait how about the one where I win a free year's supply of nacos. Ron's eyes light up, "or maybe this is the one with Kim in the night gown, a personal favorite of mine by the way".

"Let's watch the show then we'll talk", says Ron's double

"Show what show"? Suddenly the stage lights up and the crowd begin to applaud.

A man comes up to the stage with a mike, "we'll everyone here is what you've been waiting for, these beautiful girls have come a long way and are here just for you".

For a brief moment Ron thinks the man is talking directly too him, suddenly Kim and June take the stage with matching silver dresses that really hugged their curves both of them seemed to glow on the stage.

"What's going on here"?

"Just watch the show" replies Ron's double as the music starts and girls begin to sing a duet.

_You say that you really love me (Kim)  
I'm always on your mind (June)  
And you say I should be your lover  
And we should spend some time  
But I'm not persuaded that quickly(together)._

_My heart has been broken before you see (Kim)  
So if you want to be my lover (June)  
You have to prove your love is true to me (together)  
Cause it's easy to tell me you love me (Kim)  
Easy to say your thinking of me (June)  
Words are so easy to say(together)_

Ron begins to feel very uncomfortable he looks around the room everyone was enjoying the show but it was making him nervous. It seemed like the girls eyes were always on him.

_Show me, Show me, you really love me  
Actions speak louder than words  
Show me, Show me, you really need me  
Cause all those lies I've already heard  
Show me, Show me, you really love me  
Let me believe that it's true  
Show me, Show me, you really need me  
And I'll get together with you (together)_

"What is this, and why does it bother me so much"? Ron asks.

"I think deep down you know what this is".

Ron's double looks up toward the stage.

"Now Kim she's been with you for God knows how long, she's caring loving beautiful and has been your best friend forever".

"But June there's something about her mysterious, exotic you've only known her for two days but you can't get her out of your mind".

"I don't know what you're talking about, I don't get what's going on in this dream" says Ron tensely.

"Really, well let's keep watching".

_You say that there is no other  
I am the only one (Kim)  
And you say that if we were lovers  
We would have so much fun(June)  
But my mother warned me  
That I should beware of young boys saying things that you say (together)  
So I must be sure that if I give you my love  
You won't take it then run away (together)  
Cause it's easy to tell me you love me (Kim)  
Easy to say your thinking of me (June)  
Words are so easy to say(together)_

_Show me, Show me, you really love me  
Actions speak louder than words  
Show me, Show me, you really need me  
Cause all those lies I've already heard  
Show me, Show me, you really love me  
Let me believe that it's true  
Show me, Show me, you really need me  
And I'll get together with you (together)_

The song ends and the crowd applauds the girls blow kisses to Ron and walk off the stage.

"What the hell is this dream about"?

The double turns to Ron deadly serious, "your a little dense aren't you, well I'll ask you right out".

"Who do you love"?

"Love"? Ron is startled by the bluntness of the question.

"Kim, I love Kim".

"Are you sure, so why has June been on your mind since you've met"?

"She hasn't been on my mind".

"Don't lie to me I know you", says the double "now I have theory you and Kim have been friends forever it was probably logical that the next step was dating, you do have strong feelings for her but is it love"?

"Of course it is", says Ron but his voice lacked any signs of confidence.

His double leans back against his seat.

"Let me ask you something which do you believe in the most, love at first or the love blooming from years of friendship".

'What does that have to do with anything"? Ron says angrily he was sure he didn't like where the conversation was headed.

"Here's another question if you stay on this path with Kim you'll probably marry her, now are you okay spending the rest of your life "knowing" only one girl. I mean you've really thought for most of your life that she was too good for you, but has the thought crossed your mind that you are too good for her".

Before he could finish Ron leaps across the table and knocks his double to the ground and begins to attack him angrily.

"Don't talk about her like that, I love her"

The double seemingly is unaffected by the Ron's violence continues to talk.

"Are you sure, there's something about June though, something strange you don't just feel sorry for her she gives you a different feeling".

Ron tries harder to strangle the life from his double but he won't stop talking.

"When she hugs you, or grabs your hand it excites you doesn't it you're drawn to her, you feel the need to protect her not because it's the right thing to do but because of this feeling you get from it".

'No…. No it isn't"

"What about the kiss Ron, remember the kiss it shocked you at first but it felt so right".

"No I love Kim; I would never hurt her I almost gave my life for her"

"But you'd also give your life for Rufus and he's just your friend, are you trying to convince me or yourself".

Ron releases his hold on him and tries to stumble away from this nightmarish place, all eyes in the club concentrate on him burning a hole into his soul.

Before he can open the door to escape the double pins him against the door and begins to choke Ron.

"Don't get me wrong you might really love Kim but are you sure that's the question, there is no doubt she loves you but there is some doubt in your mind now about how you really feel isn't there"?

"You need to decide because she deserves more than that, the last thing she needs is her heartbroken at the last minute because you can't make up your mind". "And what about June she is opening her heart to you, is it okay to let her open to someone who doesn't love her back".

Ron begins to lose his breath struggling to get away "I don't know".

"Well that's why you're here to answer that question, do you really love or are you just a loyal friend".

"I don't want too". Ron replies beginning to black out

As the world begins to fade around him he hears his double continue to speak.

"You can't keep going on like this forever, someone you care about may get hurt", once the sentence is finished Ron drowns in a sea of darkness.

He wakes up once again in cold sweat; it was the second night in a row he had a terrible dream. He looks to the cup holder in his seat and picks up the pain medicine he had taken.

"May cause drowsiness, this is probably what caused me to have that crazy dream".

He took a deep breath and looked to his side, Kim was sleeping her head lying on his shoulder they were on the final hour of the six hour plane ride to GJ HQ. Ron looked into her eyes and became filled with tremendous guilt that such thoughts had crossed his mind. He needed someone to talk to anyone, he heads toward the bathroom. On the way he passes a sleeping June he doesn't even bother to look at her.

In the bathroom he sits on the toilet wakes Rufus up from inside his pocket and puts him on the sink.

"Rufus buddy we need to talk".

"Ok"

"Rufus me and Kim are perfect right"?

"Yep".

"And you think June is a good person right"?

"Yea".

"It's normal for a guy to have physical attractions to a girl other than the one he loves right"?

Rufus scratches his head this was a question he was not ready for.

"Yea it's just a physical attraction, purely physical that's normal right"?

Rufus shrugs having no idea what Ron was talking about.

Ron drops his head as he realizes Rufus can't answer his questions and neither could he. He punches the wall near the toilet with so much force his knuckles begin to bleed, he knew he had to go deep inside for the answer and he was afraid of what it might be. He looks at his reflection in the mirror over the sink and it angers him.

"You make me sick".

Kim awakens a few moments later and realizes that Ron is gone, she instantly looks behind her. She sees June sleeping alone, for a brief moment she was afraid that Ron was.

"What's wrong with me" she asks herself breaking her current chain off thoughts.

"Why am I feeling jealous, I have nothing to be jealous about". Kim looks at June again she was very pretty, and it wouldn't be a surprise if Ron was attracted to her.

"No I need to stop thinking like this I've got no reason to feel this way". She begins to think about the situation they were in. Dozens of questions popped into her head.

Dark Sunday didn't seem to be after June at all although he was accompanied by the androids Ron had seen try to kill her the night before. Why were they after June in the first place? In fact it seemed Sunday was more interested in her than June. How is GJ involved in this and why is it that they need to go to their HQ? Finally, who was this Astuzia that Sunday mentioned?

All these questions flashed in her head as Ron returned.

"Ron what happened to your hand"

"Never mind that, Kim we have to talk".

As he is about to speak the Kimunicator begins to beep.

"Hold that thought, what's the sitch Wade"?

Wade shows up on the screen, "sorry I'm late with the info Kim, by the way where exactly are you guys".

"We're on a plane heading to Global Justice HQ".

"I thought it was weird that your signal is coming from outside the country, anyway I got the message you sent me this morning and I've run a check on those police badge numbers".

"What did you find"?

"Well for one thing they're real cops who've been in the force for more than ten years and have no signs of any crooked dealings. They were some of Middleton's' finest, for someone to pay them off that is a big deal."

"And as for the background check on this June".

"Background check", says Ron puzzled

"Well she is who she says she is, but according to news broadcasts she's been missing for two weeks and so has her father".

"Kim you asked for a background check"?

"Just to be safe", she says innocently to Ron "there's something about her that makes me uneasy".

"Uh oh is their trouble in paradise", teases Wade.

"Shut up", snaps Ron defensively

Wade is taken by surprise "I'm sorry Ron"

"No it's my fault Wade I shouldn't have blown up on you like that; it's the pain talking not me". Ron reclines in his seat obviously frustrated.

"Wade we'll keep you posted on any details", Kim tells him.

"Alright Kim I'll talk to you guys later"Wade says before he signs off.

"Ron is something wrong" she says as she puts the kimunicator away but her elbow hits Ron in his wound, causing him to bend over in pain.

"Ron I'm sorry, you must be in a lot of pain".

"Yea well the pain killers help out a little, but they don't list weird dreams as a major side effect".

"Ron you know when the android hurt you for a minute there I thought

I had lost you forever; I never want to feel that way again".

"Kim I've been hurt on missions before it's no big".

"This was cutting it close Ron; if you had died it would crush me".

Those words made Ron feel good inside, but looking into her eyes he crashes back down into his self hating reality.

"How could I love some else" he thinks too himself but for her sake he had to be sure of the answer. But right now she didn't need any of this trouble; he would keep this to himself for awhile.

"Did you have something to tell me"?

"Huh no uh I was just wondering if they have a kosher meal on this flight".

This brings a smile to Kim's face and causes Ron to smile too.

"Don't worry about me Kim; it'll take more than some crazed android to bring down a Stoppable".

"That's good to know" she says and rests her head back on his shoulder.

Suddenly Dr. Director appears.

"Well we'll be landing soon; if you look out the window you'll see our new base of operations".

Ron and Kim stare out of the window to see the sun setting behind a jungle filled island.

"It's beautiful", says Kim

"It sure is hold on; we'll be landing in a few minutes".

Upon landing the gang runs into an old friend on the landing pad of the GJ base.

"Well if isn't Will Du, are you still an arrogant jerk" asks Ron teasingly, while shaking his hand.

Will starts to laugh "if I remember correctly the last time we worked together, it was this jerk that saved your life".

"Hey I thought the bomb was a new game system so I plugged it in to the socket it could have happened to anybody".

"Seriously though I must apologize for not being out there helping you against Dark Sunday I was away on other mission at the time and wasn't here when DR. Director left.

"No need to apologize Agent Du" replies Dr. Director stepping off the plane "you're good but I don't think you would have been effective against Sunday. We lost some good men there and it would have been a great lost if you had been part of the casualties".

"Still though I just wish I had been there helping out".

"Don't worry about it if you really want to help out you can tell us why we're here". Kim tells him.

"That I would be glad to help you with, if you could hold on for a moment".

Will Du types in a code into a keypad on his watch; suddenly the floor begins to rumble as a large glass elevator appears out of the ground.

"If you would step inside I'll take you to the meeting room".

As everyone steps into the elevator Will notices June walking closely behind Ron, "forgive me I haven't introduced myself I am Agent Du and you are"?

"My name is June McNamara I'm pleased to meet" she says sweetly but obviously uncomfortable she then returns to being Ron's shadow which had begun to bother Kim.

As the elevator takes them down deeper into the earth and into the GJ base, Will Du begins to whisper to Ron who is standing next to him.

"Stoppable if I remember correctly you were going out with Possible right".

"Yea"

"So if you don't mind me asking what's with the girl she's acting like you guys have been together forever".

"Well things are a little complicated right now"

"Oh…. I didn't think you were such a player Stoppable", he says laughing.

"It's not like that, and do people still say player anymore".

"If it's not like that, what is it like then"? He says continuing to laugh.

Ron remains silent.

"What's so funny guys'? Asks Kim

"Oh nothing I'm just remembering this funny joke, that's floating around the base".

"Is it the one about the dog"? Asks Dr. Director

"You could say that, anyway its impressive isn't"? Asks Will pointing to the massive base as the elevator finally came too a stop.

Ron Kim and June marveled at the loading docks of the underground structure there were dozens of people running around doing various jobs.

"It looks like a huge version of the ferret cave", Ron exclaims with childish wonder.

There are ten more floors under this one, each one fitted with the latest technology and equipment, they also include a very posh living quarters for the 200 members living here.

"Amazing", says the group in unison.

"Well this isn't a tour group so let's go shed some light on this situation. Dr. Director tell them.

They enter the meeting room which contains a large table in the middle and a large screen on the adjacent wall. Moving into the room they notice two people who are already waiting for them, one a fat balding man the other a young person in a wheel chair he looked to be in his early twenties.

Dr. Director greets the two agents and introduces them to the group, this is Howard Wess he heads our information gathering department. He is the best at what he does,he has his ears in all parts of the world.

"I doubt he's better than Wade", Ron whispers to Kim.

And this is Christian Buttner, Christian is very special he is tops in the world at the medical field, robotics, and engineering.

"Nice too meet you Chris", says Ron putting his hands out to greet him. Unfortunately Buttner completely ignores Ron and heads towards Kim.

"Kim Possible it's a pleasure to finally meet you, I've heard some much about you're famous around here".

"Oh it' not really that big of deal I just do what I think is right".

"Don't we all", he replies

"Well know if everyone would have a seat, I think Mr. Wess should begin this meeting".

As everyone sits down Wess begins to talk.

"Well I hate to start it off like this but I feel it's the right thing to do". He turns to June.

"I'm afraid Miss McNamara that your father has already been killed".

June gasps in horror forcing Ron to hold her hand which irritates Kim who was the only one who had cared enough to notice this.

"You may have not known but your father was a prominent member of Global Justice and was keeper of many of our secrets, needless to say he had a lot of enemies seeking this information".

"One piece of information was about Project Clarke"

"Project Clarke"? Asks Kim

"Project Clarke is named after a scientist who excelled in nanotechnology, unfortunately he's brilliance may end up putting the world in danger.

Buttner begins to speak up "as we all know Nanomachines are devices built from individual atoms. Some researchers believe that nanomachines will one day be able to enter living cells to fight disease.Nanomachines could be used to literally turn dirt into food and perhaps eliminate poverty. Governments of advanced nations today already use some form of this technology, but as of today these nanomachines like all machines have short life spans due to the exhaustive amount of energy they use up. If needed they can be used to repair human tissue or to create new metals that can be used on ships for space exploration".

"This technology sounds like a good thing", says Ron

"Yes in theory but Clarke came up with something so advanced it was banned by all governments, he created nanotech that had an infinite amount an energy, they would not stop creating or improving on what ever they came in contact with. This may seem like a good thing it could cure world hunger stop diseases, but if adapted correctly they could give a gun the power of an anti tank missile".

"Holy crap" cries Ron.

"Miss Possible you of all people have dealt with many villains who have created weapons to conquer the world now imagine if anyone of them used the nanomachines to improve their weapons power by a hundred times and gave it infinite energy".

Kim's eyes open wide with horror.

Buttner seeing her reaction smiles "yes you can see the full destructive potential of such technology, it's quite fascinating really".

"I don't see what's so fascinating about something that if it fell into the wrong hands, would send the world into chaos", replies Dr. Director.

"I'm sorry but as a scientist I can't help but be intrigued; Clarke was a brilliant man I mean with my intelligence and state of the art labs I'd only be able to create a prototype with only two percent of the effectiveness of his miracle".

"What's the deal with this guy", Ron whispers to Kim.

Wess begins to speak again, "Yes Clarke was brilliantl but unfortunately two days after announcing his invention his lab was attacked by thieves and he was killed, the lab was destroyed and we assumed the technology went with it. But it turns out that Clarke hid the blueprints of his work in something called the A.C. program which he gave to his subordinate".

"We had to destroy this program at once, we discovered his subordinate had moved too Colorado. Well we obtained the program from him and were secretly having it trucked to a designated place to be destroyed; only a few of the high ranking GJ officials knew about the truck route one of which was Miss McNamara's father.

"How he knew McNamara had the info we don't know yet; but we can assume his daughter was kidnapped to force this information from him, and then hijack the truck containing the program. Fortunately she managed to escape unknown to her father, without our permission he struck a deal so he could save his girls and was promptly killed after giving out the info".

June begins sobbing and Ron tries to console her.

"And the master mind behind all this is known in the criminal world as Astuzia".

An image of Astuzia appears on the screen, in his white robe and blood red mask he was very imposing.

"He's just recently popped up but his millennium organization has been involved in countless crimes in many third world countries, in a short amount of time he has gained a lot of respect in the many criminal circles. He is known to be cunning ruthless, and willing to stop at nothing to get his way". "In short he is a psycho".

"We believe he is after Miss McNamara because she may be able to identify him, and is after Miss Possible because she had foiled his initial plan to obtain the program by stopping the hijacking".

"Now even though we destroyed the original A.C program we can't say there isn't a copy floating around somewhere so we need to stop Astuzia now to be safe".

"Well Miss Possible, you've heard our report, what do you have to say", asks Dr. Director.

"I'll stop this crackpot even if it means putting my life on the line, I owe him for the troubles he's caused and we have to avenge June's father. We can't allow some one like that to play with people's lives".

"Thank you", whimpers June.

"I knew you'd say that, as of today you'll be working side by side with Global Justice".

"As always count me in", says Ron.

"And I will also lend my assistance", replies Agent Du

"Good lets all get a good night sleep and we'll go over our battle plans tomorrow".


	8. training day: with a side order of teen ...

Authors note: I'd like to thank the reviewers (the two of you) for encouraging me to keep going, for awhile there I thought the story was a bust and I was feeling a little down because I worked hard on it, but I guess a few kind words really make a difference.

There is this author called G-Go(brilliant) who has the best KP fanfic going on right now he has like 800 reviews all positive he/she is right now my inspiration, I can only hope my story turns out half as good as his/hers.

P.S I may be pushing the teen rating here I bit but, the way I see it why change the rating of the whole story just because of one chapter.

* * *

Three days later: 

Kim checked around her; she was completely surrounded by three large goons. She began to analyze the situation carefully; she couldn't afford to make any mistakes. The one farthest from her was armed with a nun chuck, another had on boxing gloves the final goon had on some wrestling tights. They had on protective headgear, while she had no type of body protection at all.

All three of them were over 6'5 and around 230 pound, this sitch called for speed not power.

"All right girl prepare yourself you should have worn some gear, we're not going to hold back"

"Bring it on".

They charged at her with incredible speed, but she stood relaxed and prepared to hold her ground. The first one who would reach her would be the boxer.

"Sorry but, I'm a former golden glove winner, hope you can see this punch".

Unfortunately for him she saw it coming a mile away; she let her body fall seconds before he threw the punch. He was clearly shocked to see his punch pass over her body and hit nothing but air. Landing safely on her back she sends two quick kicks to both of his knee caps. Before he realizes what's happening his knees give way and he collapses to the ground. Moving quickly she leaps into the air and drops an elbow on his chest knocking the wind out of him.

Suddenly the wrestler grabs her right arm and begins to twirl her around creating a human tornado.

"Give up if I let you go you'll crash into the walls", he tells her still spinning.

"Never", she says struggling with the increased velocity.

"Suit yourself".

He lets go of her right hand but she quickly grabs his hand with her left, seeing that this maneuver wouldn't work he attempts to throw her over his shoulder. She balances herself in midair stopping her momentum then performs a front flip and lands on her feet.

"How did you"

Before he could finish she twists his wrist and ironically flips him over her shoulders and sends him crashing to the ground, she ends their match by sending a knee into his face knocking him out.

"Next" she says waiting for the last opponent; he swings the nun chuck around with exact precision.

"Getting a little cocky huh, I'm not like those chumps".

"We'll see", she tells him.

He runs toward her using his weapon effortlessly, he attacks her up high and she ducks under it. He attempts a low attack and she jumps over it.

"Why don't you stand still"?

"All right"

After his next miss she plants her feet and using impressive hand speed she grabs the other end of the nun chuck wraps it around her arm and pulls him into a punch to the stomach. As he bends over in pain she does another front flip and drives her heel into the back of his head sending his face crashing into the floor.

"I learned that move from my grandmother".

"Grandmother"? He says in shock before he passes out.

"Time" Kim calls out.

Dr. Director appears before her. "Excellent Kimberly you've beaten them in three minutes flat you've even managed to impress our combat instructor".

An old man appears behind Dr. Director wearing a karate uniform complete with a black belt.

"Very impressive I've never seen a young person with such skill and you continue to show plenty of potential".

"Thank you" she says bowing "Do you think you can help me increase my strength by the end of the week".

"Of course with someone of your talent it is very possible, but you will need to go through vigorous training".

"I'm ready for anything master".

"Excellent we must begin immediately".

Looking on over the training session is Ron, Agent Du and Christopher Buttner the scientist.

"That girl is really talented it took a while for me to accept the fact that she is better fighter than me", says Du.

"Yes she is quite a specimen, physically and intellectually gifted a rare find indeed", replies Buttner.

"Specimen", says Ron "Dude don't talk about her like she's some kind of lab rat".

"I'm sorry I don't interact with people who don't have the intellect to keep up with my conversations".

Ron turns to him angrily "So what you're saying is that you don't talk to people because you're an assho"

"Whoa, whoa lets calm down guys we're on the same team here", cries Will.

"Yes Agent Du please reason with this ape" then he whispers to himself "I don't know what the girl sees in such a beast".

"What was that"? Ron says trying to get past Will "I tell you something buddy I believe in equal opportunities for everyone so I'm not above wailing on someone in a wheel chair".

"Maybe it would be best if you left Mr. Buttner,"

Buttner leaves the training facility while Ron is glaring at him.

"That guy is miles of bad road".

"Well, Ron why don't you release some energy by sparing with me, it would do you some good if you actually worked out a little".

"Well I guess I have no choice, since you guys gave us these new uniform", Ron says as he inspects his suit, it looked like typical ninja and stealth wear but once it was on it felt as light as a person's skin.

"Yes its fire resistant it keeps the body from becoming dehydrated and it allows for maximum movement. A very useful suit indeed" says Du.

"Well let's get this started" he says as they square off.

Ron moves first catching Du off guard, before he notices Ron's fist he stops it right in front of his nose.

"Just kidding" Ron tells him pulling back and returning to his stance.

Shocked by his speed at first Du is speech less, "it's amazing the first time we met you had no considerable fighting skills, but every time we meet again you're skill increases".

"I've been through a lot these past couple of years".

"You know if you ever took the opportunity to do some serious training, you could be a powerful fighter".

Ron thinks about this for a minute "I've never considered myself as a fighter, but I'll do what I have to help Kim out.

There was a brief silence as they stared each other down.

This time Du moved first with a kick aimed his head, Ron blocked the kick grabbed his leg and threw him a few feet across the room. Du pulled himself together with a back flip landing on his heels and rushes back at Ron. Du began a combination of kick attacks each aimed at specific points on Ron's body. Ron defended himself the best he could blocking the kicks with one arm, but one of the kicks managed to connect with his face. Du smiled as he watched Ron start to fall but noticed he wasn't falling like a person who just got hit and tried to get on the defensive quickly.

"Too late", Ron thought to himself. He dropped to the ground in one swift movement he used a sweep kick to knock Du into the air and links it up with an open palm attack on his chest knocking him into the ground. Du rolled out of the way to avoid any additional attacks, and then got back on his feet.

"Impressive", he tells Ron.

"So was your attack I almost couldn't keep up with your feet" he then looks at him with a sly look "I ALMOST couldn't keep up with your feet".

Du charges at Ron again with a flurry of kicks, Ron counters Du's kicks with one of his own both of their attacks make contact pushing them backwards. Ron takes the initiative this time throwing a round house kick which Du ducks under and counters with an uppercut. Ron moves the top half off his body backwards and the punch grazes his chin. Ron backs away trying to stop Du's momentum, but he comes out with a flying kick. Ron then side steps the attack at the last second. This leaves Du wide open when he lands. Ron throws another punch and he once again stops it right in front of Du's face.

"How about we call this a draw, and take a break for dinner".

Du picks himself off the floor "Sure why not, I think we've done enough for today".

"Ron let me ask you something".

"Shoot"

"You weren't holding back against me right"?

Ron smiles at him "now why would I do that, I know how much you love your pride".

After they finish chatting Ron takes a look back at Kim who was still training. He knew she would be there all night if she felt like it, she took her training very seriously. He would come back and check on her before he went to sleep.

As he had Du were having dinner Ron was lost in thought.

"Penny for your thoughts Ron"

"Huh oh it's nothing um could you go over this mission we have at the end of the week"?

"Well it's like this we've got some interesting info from Dark Sunday".

"Did you find out who Astuzia is"?

"Unfortunately we haven't but we've got another piece of info, have you ever hear of Nova Escobar".

Ron thinks hard for a moment; open's his mouth to speak then thinks again, begins to say something then returns to his deep thinking then finally replies with a No.

"We'll he is a self made billionaire, and the current owner the huge nightclub/mansion called Atlantis it's on an island in the south Pacific".

"Well this is the great part, we've been after this guy for months because we're pretty sure the club is a front for a weapons black market but we've never had any proof. Here is where it all ties in with Sunday according to his info; Nova is financing Astuzia's millennium group".

"So we go in bust this guy and he leads us to Astuzia" says Ron.

"Exactly, Nova is holding a huge party at the end of the week so me, you and Kim will crash this party undercover and see what we can find".

"Sounds good, I haven't been to a real party in ages". Ron continues to look out into space.

"Your mind doesn't seem to be to on this mission".

"Oh it's that obvious huh".

"So what's on your mind"?

"Why do banks offer you "free gifts", since when has a gift NOT been  
free"?

For a brief second Agent Du just stares at Ron.

"Can you be serious for a moment; you obviously have something on your mind".

Ron looks at him with a bewildered face "Two years ago I couldn't hold a girlfriend for more than a day, now I'm in some kind of weird awkward triangle".

"June causing trouble in paradise huh, well in my opinion you can look but you can't touch".

"Easy for you too say she isn't throwing herself at you ever few minutes, in front of Kim by the way".

"I've got to say I wouldn't really mind that".

"That's not helping dude, the way I see it, the problem is that God gives guys a brain and a well you know, and only enough blood to run one at a time", Ron tells him.

"That's pretty funny".

"Yea I've been working on that for a couple of years now".

"Here's one, to love is to suffer. To avoid suffering, one must not love. But then, one suffers from not loving. Therefore, to love is to suffer; not to love is to suffer; to suffer is to suffer. To be happy is to love. To be happy, then, is to suffer, but suffering makes one unhappy. Therefore, to be happy, one must love or love to suffer or suffer from too much happiness."

"Nice is that yours"? Asks Ron

"No Woody Allen".

"Great I'm getting love advice from Woody Allen".

"Look just follow your heart".

"My heart is an idiot right now".

"Look I'm a soldier I'm not a counselor, I can't help you".

Ron gets up out of his seat "Unfortunately I can't help myself either; I'm going to take a walk".

Ron walks around the base looking over the people doing their various jobs, eventually he decides to take a nap and escape reality.

He enters his assigned room and throws himself on his bed than he hears a weird sound coming from his bathroom. He walks silently to the door.

"Is someone there, um I'm sorry you're probably in the wrong room".

Suddenly June walks through the door in nothing but a towel leaving little to the imagination.

Ron turns his back to her his face blazing red, "whoa um June I um this is my room, I think your room is across the hall.

"I know that but, I just wanted to talk to you a little". She walks past him and sits on his bed.

"Well if you um uh right talk uh if you just want to talk, why don't you put some clothes on I'll leave the room now".

"No don't leave; you're the only person I can talk to here why don't you sit down".

Ron's mind begins to scream at him leave leave leave leave leave leave leave leave. But his body does the exact opposite "OK" he squeaks and sits down.

"Um yea again I'm sorry about your dad".

"Yea it's really sad, Ron what do you think about me", she asks while playing with her blond hair.

The way she changed the subject so quickly struck Ron as strange but he would answer the question any way.

"You're a nice girl".

"Do you think I'm pretty"? She begins to move closer too him.

"Yea you're very pretty".

She moves even closer too him, "do you like me Ron".

"Sure I like you… as a friend, strictly a platonic friend".

Suddenly she grabs him and pins him to the bed, pressing her body against his.

Ron gulped as he realized that only a thin towel separated her body from his.

"We could be more than just friends" she said seductively.

"Look I'm really really flattered, but I'm you know actually involved with someone right now".

"Ron; I never had a connection with anyone other than my mother, the way I feel connected to you".

"Right I'm sorry about your mom but I"

She pushes her face closer to his, so close that he could feel her breath on his face.

"Ron we were meant to be together, you know it's true; you can feel the electricity between us".

"Look I'd admit we have had some "moments" but".

"Ron you don't need to deny it, we belong together. " Tell me you love me and, I'll treat you better than anyone ever has or is right now. I'll give you everything you want and we can be together forever".

Ron becomes shocked at how aggressive she was getting it was completely out of character of the shy demure June had had known or thought he knew.

"Look I"

Before he could talk she kisses him, the world begins to swirl around him as the kiss her sweet smell, and the feeling of her skin on his begin to intoxicate him. His mind begins to turn on him "Maybe this is okay, yea and probably no one will find out".

"Stop" he tells her regaining his senses, catching his breath he pushes her to the side.

"I'm sorry" he says as he heads towards the door.

"Don't go Ron you don't have to be afraid of her; if you stay with me I'll keep her away. Don't do something you might regret later".

"It's too late for that" he says as he walks out the door, he closes the door behind him and leans on the door to catch his breath.

Kim stopped attacking as she backed away from the punching bag sweat pouring down her body. She had been working out nonstop for the whole day. Something had just made her feel uneasy, but she didn't know why. She shook the feeling off and decided to keep on training. The fight with Sunday had shown her she needed to be stronger, if Global Justice hadn't shown up many people would have died. She needed more strength to protect people especially the ones she loved. The memory of Ron getting impaled by the android haunted her, as God as her witness she would never let Ron be hurt like that again.

She continued to hit the bag as the combat instructor urged her on, nothing would get in her way, and she had to be stronger by the end of the week. A few minutes Ron showed up and sat against the wall. She watched him out of the corner of her eye and he didn't move or say anything he just sat there watching her.

Dr. Director walks into the training facility accompanied by two scientist and approaches Kim, "Kimberly, I'd hate to interrupt your training but we have something that may interest you".

"We've got a drink called X45 that can for a brief period of time increase all of your physically attributes this may be a new breakthrough in combat but"

"You want me to test it out".

"Yes".

"Are they any side effects"?

"Well there is a slight feeling of disorientation after the effects where off".

"Alright give it too me".

Dr. Director hands her a glass cylinder with a purple liquid.

For the first time in along time Ron gets up off the wall his face filled with concern.

"KP are you sure about this it could be dangerous".

"I assure you Ron this is perfectly safe" Dr. Director tell him.

"Thanks Ron but if this can give me an edge, we need to find out if we could use it".

Ron looks skeptical but gives his nod of approval.

"Once you ingest the liquid we'll begin our test".

Kim pours it down her mouth and it begins to take effect immediately. Time seems to slow down around her and she can see everyone's exact movements because to her they're moving in slow motion. She looks at her hand and feel the power running through her body; she had never felt this good before. If she had this against Sunday Ron would have never gotten hurt.

"Lets begin the test", armed agents appear with guns in the room.

"Whoa what is this" cries Ron "No one said anything about guns".

The room exploded with gunfire all of it aimed at Kim, the bullets seemed to move through molasses she moved away as every bullet passed by her. To Kim she was moving slowly but to the rest of the group her speed had even surpassed Sunday's lightning like movement.

Dr. Director called for ten cinderblocks to be stacked up together, "Kimberly if you would please test your strength". Not only did Kim break through all of the cinderblocks she shattered them into pebbles.

"Kim that was amazing I've never seen anything like it, this Astuzia doesn't stand a chance with you in this state", exclaims Ron excitedly.

Kim starts to smile but then she begins to feint, Ron grabs her before she falls to the ground.

"This is the side effect we were talking about" replies Dr. Director "Kimberly you would be happy to know that the test was a complete success. I appreciate what you have done for this mission".

"No big" Kim says draped in Ron's arms.

"Please Ron if you could take her back to her room, she'll need some rest to recover. In the meantime we'll work on a way to remove the side effect from X45".

As Ron carries her back to her room his run in with June still runs through his mind. He then carefully drops Kim onto her bed that is when he notices that she had gotten really pale.

"Kim why did you test out the drug it could have turned out a lot worse; it could have been a danger to your health".

She lifts her head up weakly "I need it to … to protect you and everyone else"

"Kim you don't need to go through all this trouble, I can take care of myself" he turns to leave but he throws herself at him.

"Don't leave me Ron".

Her words felt like daggers in his heart. "What are you talking about, why would I leave you"?

"Stay here with me". she says

Ron thinks it over and decides in her condition it would better if he stayed. He lay down next to her and she crawled on top of him. Kim looked liked she hadn't slept in days and she could barley keep her head up.

"Ron I'm ready"

"Ready what are you talking abo…. Kim trust me I loved too but you're not in the right state of mind. She kisses him and presses her body against his, "What am I releasing pheromones today" thought Ron, but he soon became lost in the kiss.

She breaks the kiss looks into his eyes and crying says "I love you so much Ron".

Days of guilt forces Ron to become speechless, before he can reply she passes out on his chest.

Ron stares at her and releases his breath which he had been holding the second she told him she loved him.

"Kim I kissed June twice, I didn't want it to happen but it just did".

There is no sign from Kim, except the normal sounds she made when she slept. He wanted badly to tell her he loved her, but he also had to be sure he wasn't lying to her. The last thing he wanted was to be one of those guys who used the word like it didn't mean a thing; but it did mean something, something very important.

He lay there staring at the ceiling, dozens of things running through his mind at once.

"Once upon of time I thought I was falling in love now I'm only falling apart, nothing I could do a total eclipse of the heart", he sings aloud realizing how true the lyrics were to his situation.

"This really sucks" he thought before drifting to sleep.


	9. Revelations

Saturday: Nova Mission.

As the boat began to close in on the island, Kim Ron and Will Du prepared to infiltrate the party. The party was supposedly exclusively for the rich so what better way to show up than in a very expensive looking yacht.

"So what if we get into trouble, what happens then"? Ron asks Du while putting on his suit.

"Well we can always call GJ for backup but it would be awhile before they get to us, they've got to keep a good distance away".

"So we're pretty much on our own".

"Exactly"

Kim takes a look at Ron and shakes her head "Ron why did you pick the tackiest leisure suit GJ has. Ron looks down at his egg white suit that looked straight out of the eighties.

"What I think it looks good, Will what do you think"?

Will turns around and doesn't say a word.

"I think it looks good on you Ron" says June coming up to the deck and winking at him.

"Uh thanks", Ron takes a look at Kim's glare and he decides it would be best if he changed the suit now.

When Ron returns from changing, Kim pulls him to the side.

"Why is she here Ron, you know we can't go in with her it could be dangerous".

"I know but she wouldn't stay anywhere without me, so I've told her to stay on the boat I'll get Rufus to watch her".

Ron looked over at Kim and just gazed at her in the moonlight. His mind wandered to the night she told him that she loved him, the next morning due to the effects of the X45 she had forgotten about the night before. But he didn't, the words hung over him for the next of couple of days; it led to his decision to avoid June. He thought if he didn't see her, he could avoid any more incidents.

"Kim have I ever told you how beautiful you looked in the moonlight".

She begins to blush "well not recently".

"Hey do you know that our one year anniversary is only a couple of days away" he tells her.

"Yea, I do and it's been one of the best years of my life".

"Too bad we'll probably spend that day on a mission like this".

"It doesn't matter as long as you're with my Ron it'll be okay".

Before Ron can say anything else, Agent Du interrupts them. "Alright we're about to dock you guys, before we get off anybody got any questions.

Ron raises his hand "Are children who act in R rated movies allowed to watch them"?

"Does anybody have any serious questions"?

After he gets no additional responses he hands them specially made watches, "these watches are two way communicators, if there's trouble we can contact each other quickly. All right let's go".

Ron begins to put a gun inside pants.

"When did you start packing heat Ron" asks Kim.

"It's an EMP gun I swiped it from that snobby Buttner's office before we left".

"You stole it"?

"No not exactly; DR. Director said we could take whatever we needed from the base to take on this missing, so this is insurance against Androids.

"Ron they probably have metal detectors here you can't bring that with you, we can only bring the stuff in our survival packs."

"All right" said Ron putting it away; he then takes Rufus out of his pocket "Rufus I know usually I take you everywhere but I need you to guard the boat and June".

Rufus shakes his head in disappointment "Oh man"

"Alright I'll make you adeal when we get back to GJ HQ; I'll have the chef make you whatever you want".

Hearing this Rufus gives Ron a standing salute.

"I knew I could count on you".

"Come on Ron" Kim calls after him as she disembarks, Ron turns to June.

"Rufus will take good care of you, and we'll be back right after we nail this guy".

As Ron is leaving she grabs his arm, "Ron you still have a chance to change your mind, we can still be together".

Ron removes her hand from his arm, "June I'm sorry if I lead you on in any way but, look we'll talk about this when I get back". He leaves her in complete silence as he gets off the boat.

Once on the island it didn't take to much time to spot the club, for one thing there was a long paved road to the entrance. The club itself was a very large mansion and had a large neon Atlantis sign over the door. There were two large bouncers at the door, checking for invitations, luckily for the group GJ had acquired the invitations and included fake I.Ds.

Once through the door they were blasted by techno/hip-hop music, the inside seemed like a huge ball room with large staircases on both sides of the room. But instead of a classy party the club was in complete darkness except for lasers bouncing off the walls and a disco ball in the ceiling.

"What the heck I thought this party was for the rich, where are the waiters and the violins and the pretentious small talk"? Asks Ron completely surprised.

"Damn we must have gotten some bad info, man we may have too ditch these suits or we'll draw attention to ourselves" replies Will Du.

Unfortunately that is exactly what happened, in the security room a fat man was sitting in front of many different TVs scanning the audience.

"Hey boss, come and check this out" he calls out.

From behind him appears Nova Escobar he was in his late twenties and had a perfect tan; he was of average height, he wore sweatpants a white t shirt and some sandals. But over all this he wore a fur coat. To complete his style he wore a pair of sunglasses he never removed and always carried around his trademark pimp cane. Needless to say he was a little eccentric.

"What's going on man Nova's trying to enjoy this party, and you're killing Nova's buzz man".

"I'm sorry boss but some strange people just walked in through the door".

"So what man, strange people come here all the time Nova Escobar's made most of his money with strange people" Nova tells him, he seemed to enjoy referring to himself in the third person.

"Yea but these guys just came in with formal wear boss I'm talking suits and dresses".

This piece of information catches Nova's attention "anyone who's worked with Nova knows Nova don't dig formal clothes man, keep an eye on them or have security follow them".

The group not knowing they had been spotted tried their best to blend with the crowd but it was useless.

"This plan is going along really well" Ron says while rolling his eyes. While standing near a booth for the DJ they decided to start their plan early.

"Alright guys I'm going to into the ladies room and see if they are any vents I can access, Ron you wait a couple of minutes and try the same with the men's room, then Will you cause a distraction and see if you can get up the stairs" Kim tells them.

"Alright good luck KP, remember if you get into trouble you can just call talk to us on your watch". Once they get their plan together, Kim headed to the ladies room.

"Man even I can see we don't belong here we've probably been red flagged already" Ron tells Will.

"Red flag is that a new drink" says a red eyed man who practically falls on Ron.

"Jeez looks like I've made friend" says Ron.

"At least talking to him makes us look like we're part of the party" Will tells him.

"Hey thanks for catching me man, how about I buy you a drink" the man says to Ron slurring his words.

"Sorry buddy I don't drink'.

"Well I'm a just a social drinker myself you know".

"Really"

"Yea when anybody is getting a drink than so shall I" the man cracks up at his own joke and then stumbles back toward the dance floor.

"What was that all about"? Asks Ron

Just as they continue talking a large bouncer appears before them "Excuse me sirs you're going to have to move, you're blocking the fire exit.

Ron turns around to the door apologizes and they begin to walk to the other side of the room.

"As if there was a fire, I wouldn't go through the fire exit; last I checked if you can be burned and be able to move you are never going to keep blocking a fire exit, Ron says.

"That wasn't about the exit, you were right Ron we've been flagged that guy was obviously checking us out.

"Damn, we better get moving I'm headed to the bathroom".

Kim got to the ladies room and checked the stalls to see if anyone was there, after finding the room empty she changes into the stealth suit which was under her dress.

After surveying the ceiling she notices air vents over the toilets she uses her laser lipstick to cut one open and climbs inside.

Ron enters the bathroom and begins to change into his stealth clothes, suddenly he hears foot steps; someone had entered the bathroom after him. He enters a stall and pretends to be using the bathroom, he watches as the person's feet walks by the urinals and stands in front of his door.

"What's the deal with this guy" he wonders.

Suddenly the door bursts open, Ron stares at the large man who had knocked the door down it was the same guy who had asked them to move. He grabs Ron and throws him towards the sinks Ron's head slams against the mirrors. As he grabs his head in pain, the man pulls out a chain and attempts to choke Ron from behind.

"What the hell are you brats doing here, we saw the girl enter the vents so we know you're up to something".

"You put a camera in the ladies room that is sick and wrong" says Ron as he is being strangled by the chain.

Up in the security room Nova watches the events unfolding.

"I knew they were up to no good boss, 45 is dealing with the kid in the men's room and I'm sending Nine and his boys to take care off the other guy".

"Excellent man I knew I could count on you, they'll pay for crashing Nova Escobar's party".

"You think they're after our code cracking program boss".

"Why else would they be here".

"But how could they now about it, we've gone through extra measures to keep it a secret".

"It doesn't matter, what does matter is that we take care of this now".

"What do we do about the girl according to the vent plan she's headed this way".

"Let her come it's about time I had some fun tonight".

Will walked across the dance floor making his way to the staircases, he was planning to set off a small smoke bomb in the crowd causing a panic that included the guards inspecting the area giving him an opportunity to get pass them.

"Wow they're a lot of pretty girls here, I need to ask Dr. Director for a vacation and get a date". Suddenly a rough hand grabs him from behind. "Care to dance", said a rough voice behind him.

Will turns to find himself with Nine a large man who looked like he had been using steroids since he was being fed from a bottle.

"Uh no I'm flattered but I don't dance with guys", as he finishes talking Nine pulls out a taser and attacks him. Will dodges it but a dancer gets tasered instead he shakes violently but no one seems to notice.

Will looks around him they were more guards making their way through the crowd, this was getting hectic his cover was blown a long time ago and these guys weren't afraid of fighting in a crowd.

Kim crawled through the vents until she found her first opportunity to exit; she wished she could have had Wade get the floor plans for her but she was told any external or internal transmissions in the club would probably be monitored.

So for now she was running blind, the first air vent grate she found seemed to lead into a closet. She popped it open and dropped herself inside; it did turn out to be a janitor's closet. As she checked her surroundings the door of the closet flew open. She puts on a defensive stance but no one comes in. She walks through the door and enters a huge throne room, and there sitting on a throne was Nova Escobar.

"You did it baby congratulations you made history, you're the first person to break into Nova's home and crash Nova's party".

Kim had been taken by surprise but this was nothing she wasn't used, "cut the crap all I need is the info you have on Astuzia".

Nova smiles at her "Nova doesn't think you're in any position to be asking questions" he says as two men enter the room and stand to the right and left of him.

Ron's brain begins to feel sluggish as he begins to lose his breath; he had to think of something fast. He thought of a plan as he pushed 45 against the wall and planted his feet; 45 was forced to put all his weight on Ron's back to tighten the chain on his neck once Ron feels the pressure he picks the man off the ground. And actually carries him on his back. 45 is momentarily taken by surprise, Ron takes a few steps toward the sinks and throws himself toward the ground. His face passes the sink by centimeters but the man is not as lucky as his face crashes hits the sink shattering it and knocking him out. Ron relieved rolls 45 off of his back and rolls across the floor gasping for air.

Will was slowly being surrounded, but he couldn't fight with so many still people still partying someone might get hurt. He took out his smoke bomb, "better now then later" he thought. He screamed out fire, and tossed the bomb into the crowd. There was an immediate panic as people headed toward the fire exit. As they rushed to the door, Will who had managed to memorize the location of the guards closest to him, began taking out as many as he could while they were confused. Nine was swinging his taser around in the thick smoke when a dark silhouette came near him and sent a quick kick to his face. As he fell Nine could hear a distinct voice say "one down".

Nova continues to sit on his specially made throne enjoying the situation, "so you thought you could steal from Nova Escobar huh, well now you're going to pay the price".

"First of all" Kim begins "stop talking about yourself in the third person, second why are you wearing a fur coat over a t shirt? And third I thought I told you to give me all the info you have on Astuzia".

"Sorry babe but Nova don't know any Astuzia, and if even if Nova did; Nova wouldn't tell you anything about Nova's clients".

"Yea and he won't tell you about the program either" shouts one of Nova's henchman, causing Nova to slap him in the face.

Nova walks off his throne "Well babe let me introduce you to Nova's two best men. The one on the left the captain of Nova's security forces is Glock. And the idiot on the right who just spilled about the program is the vice captain Gat. Both men begin to flex their muscles to show off the strength".

Nova turns to a door and attempts to leave.

"And where do you think you're going" Kim call after him.

"Me oh well Nova may be a criminal but Nova is still a gentleman, Nova can't stand to see a woman be pummeled so Nova will just leave".

"How chivalrous of you" she snaps back at him. "Don't go too far I'll get what I want from you sooner or later".

Nova ignores the threat and walk through the door, as Gat and Glock creep towards her.

As the smoke clears the remaining party goers run through the door, Will managed to knock out five guards in the smoke, but now he was surrounded by at least thirty. He could his own for awhile but he would need some help to take them out. Just as they are about to attack Ron stumbles out of the bathroom still gasping for air and massaging a red bruise around his neck.

"Ron are you okay"?

"Yea I just got into some trouble in the bathroom".

"Well I've got problems out here".

Ron looks up to see the thirty guards surrounding Will and gets up of the floor.

"I guess you can call me the problem solver then".

Glock came at Kim with a straight punch she ducks under it and retaliates with a roundhouse kick that sends him flying, Gat tries to smash both his fists into her head but she catches them and knees him in the stomach.

"All that training is paying off" she thinks to herself "I finally get a chance to see how strong I've gotten".

She rushes at Gat who tries to anticipate her attack. He throws a forearm where he believes she will be but hits nothing but air.

"Behind you" taunts Kim as she grabs him at his waist lifts him off the ground bends backward and sends him crashing down on the back of his head, knocking him out.

"That take care of the vice captain now for the captain himself".

"There is a huge difference between him and me" Glock tells her.

"That's what they all say" she takes the laser lipstick out of her pocket, I'll take you down before this touches the ground. She throws the lipstick high into the air towards Glock.

Glock eyes focus on the lipstick in the air "what is this a jok" before he can finish he feels a powerful blow to his midsection. He looks down to see Kim remove her fist from his stomach, barely keeping consciousness he watches as she puts her palm out just in time to for the lipstick to land on it. He then collapses to the ground.

Putting her lipstick back in her pocket she marvels at the power she had gained in just a week. "I won't even need to use the X45 elixir with this power".

Returning to the mission she hurries to the door that Nova had entered, but it turns out to be locked. She could cut it down but during the fight she had noticed another door on the other side of the throne. She opens the door she finds the fat man sitting in front of a bunch of the security camera feeds.

"Security room" she thinks to herself.

"Get back" cried the man visibly scared "I know karate … please don't kill me".

"I'm not going to kill you I'm just here from some info".

Two more guards fell in front of Ron and Will as they were stood standing back to back; they had managed to cut the group down in half.

"Ron you're pretty good at this tag team action".

"Well I'm used to it although I usually have some one better looking watching my back".

As they are talking the rest of the guards attempt to regroup, "Ron how about we take out the rest of this trash".

"You lead the way" Ron crouches while Will uses his back as a ramp and leaps into a group of five guards; with a flying kick he knocks one into the ground. Moving quickly he punches one in the jaw and flip kicks another. Then spinning on his heel he sends a roundhouse kick that connects with the last two at the same time.

Taking his time to catch his breath he fails to see Nine come at him from behind with a knife. Before he can stab Will he is punched in the face and sent sliding across the floor by Ron.

Ron and Will prepare for more attacks but there is no movement from the rest of them. One of the remaining guards looks at Nine on the floor, then at his other fallen comrades and then finally at Ron and Will.

"I don't get paid enough for this crap" he says, there is a collective agreement among the group and they proceed to walk out.

"Well that was unexpected" replies Ron.

"We don't have time to talk we have to go help" there is a loud gunshot that takes them both by surprise. Will feels some tremendous pain in his body and realizes there is hole in his chest. Seeing his own blood at first cost causes time to stop for him, but he is bought down to earth as he realizes how much harder it was to breathe.

"Ron I've been hit" he gasps sucking in as much air as he could; his mind begins to panic as he begins to wonder if one of his lungs had been pierced.

"Damn Will don't panic you are soldier remember putting his hand over Will's wound to stop the bleeding. Ron started to panic himself searching through his survival pack that was located in his pocket. "Alright Will its okay just tell me what too do".

"Pills" He gasps "red pills"

Ron grabs the red pills out of his pack and feed them to Will he then rubs some special ointment over the wound.

"Alright what do these do"?

"Stop the bleeding but need to hospital soon or I die" he says trying to talk but then passes out.

"We need to call this mission off, and get you into the hospital".

"Nova just loves a god drama, will they reach the hospital on time tune it next week" says a voice from the direction of the staircase.

Ron looks up to see Nova sitting on the staircase.

"You did this" Ron screams at him.

Nova points a gun a Ron "Nova enjoyed the drama, but now Nova's going to end this right here".

Kim drags the fat man across the throne room as she begins to think about the welfare of Ron and Will. Maybe I should check in on them, before she could use her watch the fat man chimes in.

Alright this is the treasury he puts his hand on a section of the wall and it slides open. Kim and the man step into a large room which looked like a laboratory but it contained dozens of shelves filled with money.

"Doesn't this guy believe in banks" Kim asks.

"He's got billions in banks but this money is a little too "dirty" for banks". The fat man replies.

Kim takes a look around and then spots a room marked clientele behind a glass door Inside of the room she can see stacks of boxes piled up on each other. The door had no way to open, but there was a keypad to the left of it.

"What's the code for the door", she asks.

"I think I've told you enough how about you take some cash and leave then everyone's happy".

Kim grabs his arm and twists it, "I'm not here for any money, I need info".

"All right all right" he cries out in pain "It's his name Nova Escobar"

"He uses his own name as a password, what an egotistical jerk" before she enters the code, she knocks the man on his head causing him to cry out and drop to the ground.

"That was for putting a camera in the ladies room".

She types in the code and the door opens up, and she steps inside she grabs one of the boxes. Skimming through the papers inside, she realizes that she couldn't find any information by herself.

"We're going have to take all of these boxes out to GJ HQ; suddenly the glass door returns and snaps shut. Kim turns around surprised by what has happened. The fat man outside of the room begins to laugh, "Sorry miss but the real code was Nova Escobar the magnificent".

"Damn I was too careless" Kim thinks to herself, but her thoughts are interrupted by the sounds of running water. She looks up to the vents in the room and is horrified to find that water had begun pouring into the room. She reaches for her survival pack in her pockets but finds nothing there.

"Looking for this" laughs the fat man holding the pack in his hand "I'm not just a liar; I'm a pretty good thief too" he says as he leaves the room.

Ron stares at the gun pointed at him; he didn't think he would have enough time to dodge the bullet.

"Some man you are, shooting an unarmed person".

"You're right, to show how you much of gentleman Nova is Nova will fight you mano a mano".

"You are so merciful Nova".

"You think so huh, in a few minutes you'll which Nova had shot you".

Nova begins by throwing his fur coat to the floor in a stylized pose "unlike the other rich people relying on others only, to protect themselves. Nova's had some training in hand to hand combat.

"Dude what is wrong with you"?

Nova sets his cane on the floor; gets' into a fighting pose. Ron charges at him "I'll make you pay for hurting Will".

Ron throws a punch at him but before he can see it he is kicked in the stomach, the kick is one of the hardest blows he had ever received. Spit flies out of his mouth as he bends in over in pain, Nova follows the kick with and uppercut to the face. The force of the punch is so powerful it paralyzes him for a moment.

"How is this guy so strong" he thinks as he falls to the ground.

"Give it up boy by concentrating all of Nova's power in one place Nova's blows can deliver serious damage".

Ron almost blacking out tries to regain his composure when his watch comes online, "Kim I'm in trouble Will's down and I don't think I can take this guy" he says.

The transmission begins to flicker on and off "Ron I was too careless, I need help".

Hearing the urgency in her voice brings Ron to full alertness, just as he is kicked into the wall.

"Don't ignore me boy" screams Nova as he continues to pounds Ron's body against the wall.

Blinded by the pain and losing conscience Ron can only hear the voice from his watch, "Ron the water, the treasury I'll die please help me".

"I have to help her but I can't this guy is too strong" he thinks as Nova's blows continue to rain down on him. Ron begins to pass out but the last thing he hears is "Ron I need you" and then the transmission ends.

"She needs me, She needs me, She need me; these words echo in Ron' head as awakens from the darkness.

"This is the final blow kid" Nova screams as puts all his force into a final attack, but the punch is caught by Ron.

"Let me pass or I'll kill you" Ron tells him in a low voice.

"Kill Nova ha" he begins to laugh but stops when he realizes he can't remove his fist from Ron's hand.

"Where is the treasury"?

"Like I would tell a punk like you" Ron sends a punch to Nova's face that he doesn't even notice until his nose is broken instantly.

"Where"?

"I'll never tell" he receives a punch in the ribs that knocks him away, Nova scramble across the floor to his pimp cane. He pulls a sword from it and charges at Ron. Ron sidesteps the attack knocks the sword away and grabs Nova's arm.

"I don't have time for this, tell me or I'll break it".

"All right, all right it's upstairs on the second floor in the throne room".

Ron drops him to the ground and runs up the stairs.

"Damn him" cries Nova as he heads pulls out a communicator from his sweat pants pocket "Hello is anybody still working for me"

The fat man appears on the screen "I'm still with you boss I've grabbed the code cracking program and I'm already outside".

"Excellent" says Nova "Wait for me at the docks; I'm not going let some idiot ruin me I'd rather blow this place to hell". He walks up to a wall near one of the staircases and opens up a hidden panel. Inside he pushes a small button and an alarm goes off throughout the whole mansion, followed by a robotic voice announcing the mansion would self destruct in ten minutes.

The water was almost up to her neck when she heard the self destruct announcement. Just then Ron runs into the room.

"Kim don't worry I'll get you out of here he began to smash his fist against the glass but it had no effect. He then began to threw his body full force at the glass"

"Eight minutes until detonation"

"Damn this stupid glass" he cries as he dislocates his shoulder.

"Ron are you okay" Kim cries as he winces in pain.

"Stop worrying about me Kim, I have to get you out of here" he tells her popping his shoulder back in.

He looks around the room for an object to use; he notices a chair and in a frantic hurry he begins to viciously beat it into the glass.

6 minutes until detonation

He continues to beat furiously at the glass. "It can't end this way, after all these years I can't let a piece of glass keep me away from her.

The water almost reaches her mouth as the room is seconds from being filled to the top, "Ron forget about me run" she tells him before taking a deep breath as the water finally envelops her.

"Shut up Kim just hold your breath" he screams at her then the chair breaks apart in his hand. "No this isn't happening; this can't be happening he screams as he falls to his knees.

Nova ran toward the docks to meet up with his last follower, "five minutes until the house blows" he says smiling to him self. But the smile turns to horror as he finds the fat man lying on the road in a puddle of blood.

"What happened, where is my program"?

"Actually it's my program now".

Nova turns around and comes face to face with Astuzia.

Kim lungs felt like they were on fire, finally she couldn't hold it in anymore and her breath escapes from her body. As her lungs filled with water she began to black out to the sounds of Ron banging on the glass.

4 minutes before detonation

Ron knuckles began to bleed as he punches the glass in the same spot over and over "God if I have gotten any real strength over the years let me use it to save her" he prayed. His knuckles screamed in agony but that didn't stop him from hitting the same spot on the glass over and over again. Finally a tiny crack appears in the crack, this gives Ron a sign off hope and somehow he increases the power of each punch until the pressure from the water causes the glass to break.

As the water rushes over him Ron grabs Kim and quickly performs the CPR, breathing air into her body and pushing down on her chest. He tries his best to revive her, after a few moments a dreadful thought washes over him as he holds her in his arms.

"I'm too late he" he thinks, and tears begin to fall for his eyes, "I wasn't able to save her after all. He looks at her "she still looks so beautiful".

Finally all his emotions break out, and he begins to weep.

"Kim I'm so sorry if I was only here earlier. I'm sorry I never told you how I really felt.

The tears pour down on Kim's face like rain. You were always there for me and in the end I failed you.

"You told you loved me and I didn't say anything I was confused June was coming on to me and I I I thought I wanted something else but deep down I knew it was you I needed more than anything else.

3 minutes until detonation

Ron heard the warning but he didn't care, "I had a made a decision this morning a decision about something I've know all my life , when we got back I was going to tell you I was going to tell you I love you Kim. I really and truly do love you." He drops his head in despair "but now it's too late"

As Ron continues crying he hears a gurgling sound coming from her mouth, suddenly she begins to cough up the water. As she begins to vomit out the rest of the water, Ron just sits there staring at her. When she stops to suck in some air Ron moves grabs her not believing what he was seeing.

"Kim you're alive", he then hugs her like he hadn't seen her in years.

"I thought I lost you KP, it's a miracle".

"I just kept following your voice Ron in all the darkness I knew if I followed your voice I'd be all right.

One minute until detonation

"Come on Kim we've got to get out of here", he picks her and carries her out the door running as fast as he could he makes his way back to the ballroom. He had returned here to get Will's body but it was nowhere to be found all the bodies on the floor had been cleared out.

"I can't search any longer, I hope to God you're not in here Will" Ron runs out the door carrying Kim in his arms.

As they get twenty feet away the house explodes into a ball of flames; the shockwaves send Kim and Ron flying into the air onto the paved road.

"That mission was a success" says Ron watching the mansion go up in flames. "Can you walk Kim"?

"Yea" she says picking herself up.

"Hey Kim did you hear anything I said in there"?

"No"

"Oh" Ron says disappointed.

"I didn't hear you say you love me" she says smiling.

"Good" Ron says grabbing her "because I didn't mean it" he says as he kisses her deeply, the kiss last longer then usual as they became lost in each other's arms just like that night at the prom almost a year ago.

"Don't ever scare me like that again Kim we've got a lifetime of these kisses left to enjoy".

"Isn't this lovely" says a deep voice from the darkness, out of the shadows appears Astuzia exactly as they had seen him on the screen at the base.

"You" Kim and Ron scream out together.

"Yes me" he tosses Nova Escobar's body to them. "I should thank you for this" he holds up a disk. "I could've sent my own men to get it but this seemed like a lot more fun".

"You used us" cried Kim.

"Used is such an ugly word, I just implanted certain information into Dark Sunday's brain as a gift for Global Justice.

Kim rushed at him and attacks him with a punch that he swats away like a fly, as she is fighting him he continues talking.

"I'm sure you've heard about Clark's nanotechnology" he says as he blocks all of her attacks with one hand.

"Well it should please you to know that the second leading scientist in nanotech is of course myself" he continues while evading all of her attacks.

"Why can't I hit him" Kim screams in her mind, she wasn't even coming close to touch him.

"Even if I am second I've come up with an interesting discovery", he stops and in a matter of seconds he hit her in four different places on her body knocking her into the ground. "When you fuse nanomachines into your body you can become something more then human, you can become a God.

He then steps on her body causing her to cry out, seeing this Ron becomes enraged".

"Kim I'm coming"

"Don't move Ron" a voice calls from behind him.

Ron recognizes the voice immediately "It can't be" he thinks, he turns to see June holding Will hostage. Will was still out but she had a dart gun to his head.

"June why, what about your father"?

She gives him a sinister smile "I told you I hated my father he chose global justice over his family and he allowed the only person I loved to die"

"That's insane"

"Astuzia showed me the truth he showed me why my mother had died so needlessly, that fool who dared to call himself my father brought dangerous documents into our home the swore to protect. So I faked the kidnapping helped Astuzia get the info from him and killed him with my own hands".

"So why, what is this all about"?

Astuzia had ordered me to gather information on Kim so that is what I did, although the kisses we shared weren't part of the deal but they were very real.

Ron felt like he was going to vomit.

Astuzia laughed out loud, and looked at Kim who was still struggling under his foot. "Now you're probably wondering why I had you go through all this trouble just to get a code cracking program; we'll I'm going to use it to crack the code on the A.C program".

"Global Justice already destroyed that program", shouted Ron.

"No they lied, there're higher members of Global Justice you've never seen, the only reason they're destroying the copies is so that they could have the real one for themselves.

"So what"? Cried Kim unable to move

"So you're going to steal it for me", so we can continue this game.

"Why would I do that"?

"Well according to Miss Juni's information I know your only weakness. Miss Juni if you please".

"Sorry Ron I gave you a chance but you chose the losing side", she throws Will to the ground and shoots Ron with the dart gun.

The dart hits Ron in the neck, and he immediately feels a slight burning sensation. Suddenly he senses an unimaginable pain as all the bones in his body feel like they're melting. He drops to the ground and screams in horror as foam pours out of his mouth.

"Ron" screams Kim still pinned to the ground "what did you do to him"?

"It's a nanovirus that only I can cure while the nanomachines in my body give me perfect health, and enhance all of my physical attributes tenfold; the virus does the opposite it will slowly destroy everything in his body", Ron continues to scream out in agony. He lifts his foot off of her as a plane being flown by an android lands behind him.

June boards the plane first but before he can leave Kim attacks Astuzia again.

"Here is another neat trick the nanomachines let me perform. He blocks her attacks again like they were nothing and grabs her by the throat. Kim is shocked too discover that he moved much faster than Dark Sunday.

"These machines allow me to produce electricity" he says as he lifts her off the ground by the neck and sends electrical currents into her buddy, enough to stun her but not kill her.

After two current shots she stops moving and he drops her on the floor. Turning to leave again he hears her voice.

"Wait, what about Ron" she says,barely able to speak.

"So you accept my offer", he reaches into his pocket and throws a small disk on the ground, "follow the instructions on this disk, get me the program and I will make sure he doesn't die at the end of the week" he then boards the plane.

"Sir Do we have to involve Stoppable in this", asks June.

"You said it yourself girl, he chose this path, he was a parasite anyway".

"What if she doesn't go along with this"?

"If she doesn't he dies and she suffers for it for the rest of her life, either way I win".

The plane takes off as the Global Justice members begin to gather on the island. Kim grabs the disk and crawls over to Ron who had passed out from the pain.

"Ron I'm sorry, I wasn't strong enough again" are the last thing she says before she collapses on top of him, and that's how they were found; together.

* * *

Authors note: well that was an extra long chap(and the hardest one yet) I wanted to break it up into different chaps over the future but since I won't be on for a couple of days (sorry) I decided this was the best way to do it. Once again I'd like to thank all the reviewers for their kind words. 

p.s last week i put a robin williams joke in the story(glad somebody caught it) this time it's a mitch hedberg joke any fans of his can probably spot it


	10. Sacrifices

Authors note: okayI had said I wouldn't be back for a couple of days but I couldn't stay away. I've been really busy lately but I had to get this chap out of the way first. So here it is I hope you all enjoy this short chap.

P.S if anything is wrong with any of the medical stuff I describe let me know.

* * *

The next day 

Ron's screams could be heard throughout the medical lab, they sent shivers down the spine of all the medical attendants. No one could tell the extent of the pain he was going through and none of them wanted to find out for themselves. Little was known about the virus so all of they wore Hazmat suits to protect them in case it was contagious. Ron was strapped to the bed to keep him from falling off his body was constantly convulsing as the pain shot through him. Tears streamed down his eyes as it seemed to him that there would be no relief, once when the pain was at it's peak he had even asked one of the doctor's to kill him.

Through a one way mirror Kim watched as Ron struggled,she had not slept a wink the night before, she just watched from afar as he suffered. Dr. Director stood beside her and she was visibly saddened too, it was under her watch that something this horrible had happened. She had seen casualties and injuries of war before of course; but it was always painful when it happened to those so young, especially Ron Stoppable. He was a bit of a goof but one of the most reliable and kind person she had ever served with.

"Why am I thinking like he's already dead she thought, it's a little too early for the funeral",but the situation looked grim. If things continued on this way he would not make it past the weekend.

A skinny man in a doctor suit came into the room followed by the Scientist Chris Buttner they both had solemn looks upon their faces.

"Kim this is Dr. Vector he is a well known medical specialist, in fact he was personally recommended by Buttner himself". Dr. Director tells Kim who had ignored them until now, still looking through the glass.

Dr. Vector took a deep breath before talking "well I've done all I can, but I have to tell you it doesn't look good. He's in terrible shape the virus has pretty much infected his whole body and is continuing to reproduce. Additionally since its not totally organic, our antibiotics have no effect on it".

Kim continued to watch as the nurses injected a strange green liquid into Ron's body, after a few moments his body begins to relax and the screams begin to fade.

"What's that"? she asks

"Well that's one part of the few good news we have, the first is that the virus is not contagious except for direct contact with his blood. Secondly the drug that he's been injected with is something I've created to lessen his pain. It by all means is not a cure but it should at least make his final days more comfortable".

_Final days _These words struck at Kim's heart, she had hoped that Global Justice could find away to cure Ron but now it seemed hopeless. There was still one way to save him but she had hoped it wouldn't come to that.

"The nanotech is so advanced we have no idea what to do next, it's a ridiculously powerful bioweapon, I'd hate to say it but he won't last the week" Chris Buttner tells them reading of a medical sheet.

"I was never fond of the boy, but no one deserves to suffer like this".

"That's enough Chris you may leave now".

"I'm sorry Dr. Director I just tend to say inappropriate things, again I'm sorry", he says before he leaves the room followed by Dr. Vector.

Dr. Director turns her attention back to Kim, "I'm sorry Buttner is not really such a bad person he's just doesn't know when too keep his mouth shut". Kim remains silent as if she didn't hear a thing.

"Kimberly I need to ask you an important question".

"Go ahead".

"Why do you think Astuzia would do this to Ron, this may sound a little harsh but if he had you guys trapped why didn't he just kill you"?

Kim remains silent at first "I don't know he's just a sick person this is all a game to him".

Dr.Director studies Kim's face for awhile "he didn't say anything at all, did he ask for anything"?

Kim turns to her and replies with a simple no, Dr. Director studies her again and returns to watching Ron.

"You haven't gone to see him yet have you"?

Tears begin to form in Kim's eyes and run down her cheeks "How can I face him it's my fault he's in so much pain. I thought I was strong enough to keep him safe but I failed him again".

"Ron knew what he was getting into when he joined this mission,and all the missions he's ever accepted".

Dr.Director's words infuriate Kim and she explodes, "Is that supposed to make me feel better he only came to this stupid mission because of me, if it wasn't for me he wouldn't be in pain. He'd be at home playing video games and eating nacos", she screams at her.

Dr.Director stands in silence for a moment "So pretty much what you're saying he's been risking his life to be with you and watch you're back. And now you won't even visit him when he needs you the most".

Kim stares at her shocked at how much those words had hurt her, but she knew it was the truth.

Dr. Director turns to leave the room, "at least tell him that Rufus is all right, we found him on the boat injured, most likely by June. He'll be fine though just like his owner he won't go down down that easy". Before she exits she speaks once again without turning around "what do you think will hurt him more the virus or that fact that the one he loves isn't by his side" she exits once the sentence is finished.

She walks into the the hallway of the medical lab feeling a bit woozy. She had tried to keep up the appearance of a strong willed leader but the situation had stressed her out more than she cared to admit. She had become to emotionally attached to the couple and then there was the fact that Agent Du had slipped into a coma. To make things worse Kim had just lied to her face, she had thought she would have earned her trust by now.

Suddenly there was a loud commotion in front of Will's room, dozens of doctors were rushing into the room. She followed them only to find the doctors frantically hovering around Will's body. "Once going on in here"?

"He's flat lining" cried one of the doctors.

"What how, he was fine this morning"? She asked clearly in shock.

"It was the most peculiar thing I have ever seen" says a doctor who was directing the rest, "he had just been awoken from his coma minutes ago".

"He was talking normally then his life support machines overflowed with electricity and just short circuited", says another doctor".

"Short circuited how is that possible"?

Just then a hand grabs Dr.Director from behind it was Buttner, "Dr.Director I don't believe this was an accident I was here when it happened and machines just don't short circuit like that on their own. I think someone has tampered with the machines".

"Why would you say that"?

"Because before his life support failed I overheard him say to one of the attendants he knew who Astuzia was".

Dr.Directors eyes open wide "are you serious, then there must be a traitor here".

"It would explain a lot".

Dr. Director turns back to the frantic doctors, "listen up Agent Du is one of our top men and we can't afford to lose, I need you to pull out all the stops".

"Yes sir" the doctors screamed.

One of them pulls out a defibrillator and presses it against Du's chest, his body shook violently as the electricity coursed through his heart. But there was no initial reaction.

"Come on Will we can't lose you like this"says Dr.Director holding her breath.

The defibrillator is pressed against him again, his body pops up off the bed once again, but he is still flat lining.

"Come on Will you can fight this".

Finally after a third attempt to resuscitate him they get a heartbeat and Dr.Director gives out a sigh of relief.

Alright let's get him on the backup life support says the main doctor. Then he walks over to her.

"We've managed to save his life but he's slipped back into a coma, he hasn't suffered any brain damage so we'll try or best to get him awake again".

"Thank you, Agent Du is very important to us we need him healthy and the sooner the better", replies Dr.Director.

"Well what are we going to do"? Asks Buttner.

"First we'll set around the clock security on Will and Ronald, then we'll hunt down this rat in our nest".

"Well you've got my support", replies Buttner.

"Thank you" she says but she was already lost in though.

Ron stared up at the ceiling while lying on his hospital bed, he had just gone through the most hellish experience anyone could ever imagine. Mercifully the new medicine he had been injected with had reduced the blinding pain. Although he still felt it quite a often, compared to the pain he had before the drug it was nothing. There were moment where he thought he would go crazy from the pain, he didn't know where he had gotten the mental strength to ride it out this far.

He hears someone take a breath, and walk into the room.

"Kim is that you"? He asks opening his eyes pushing back the pain.

"Yea it's me" she says not looking at his face "So how are you feeling now"?

"Well I've had better days" he says.

"Um Rufus is okay he's been injured but Dr.Director say he should be just fine."

"That's good to know I was beginning to get worried when nobody told me anything about him".

"I'm sorry I didn't come tell you sooner" she says standing a few away.

Ron notices that she wouldn't get any closer "Am I contagious"? he asks.

"No you're not, It's just that I can't bear to see you like this Ron". She says moving closer to the bed

He closed his eyes once again pushing back the pain "don't beat yourself up Kim"; he looks out the window in his room," I should have never trusted her KP, If I was just a little more cautious this would never had happened".

"Ron I"

"I kissed her Kim, I've been trying to tell you but I just couldn't bring myself to do it. I never meant for it to happen but"

Kim drops herself on his bed crying "Ron I don't care about that, you're in so much pain and its all my fault. If I was stronger this would never have had happened, if I didn't drag you out here you wouldn't be dying in front of me".

_Dying_ "I guess the doctors here can't help me" he thought, there was only one person who could probably help him but the thought of it disgusted Ron.

"You don't need to cry Kim, I'm okay".

"No you're not okay Ron stop being so nice to me I don't deserve it", her eyes look toward the ground, "I'd understand it more if you didn't want me around you".

Ron looked at her; he had never wanted to kiss her as much as he did now; to show her how he'd really felt. She had told him he wasn't contagious but he wouldn't risk endangering her for just for a kiss.

"Kim why are you beating yourself up, we've had tough times before and have gotten through them all. And Kim no matter how dangerous a mission is I'd always put my life on the line to help you".

"Really"?

"Kim you've got a short memory remember I've risked my life before just to find a library book for you, this is no big".

"Thanks".

She wipes the tears from her eyes, picks herself up and heads toward the door.

"Where are you going"? He asks

"I won't let you die like this Ron I'll save you no matter what it takes".

When she leaves the room Ron's body shakes violently he had held back the pain while they were speaking so she wouldn't be worried. But he couldn't hold it anymore he pushed the button by the side of his bed to call the nurse he needed the drug; the pain was once again becoming too much for him to handle.

That very night:

Under the cover of darkness Kim sneaked past the GJ night watchmen into Wess' office, Wess was the one who controlled Global Justice information so his computer was very valuable. She connected her communicator to his computer.

"Wade according to the Astuzia's disk I should find all the information I need in here, so I need you to hack in and see what you can find about the A.C Program".

"Kim are you sure about this technically what you're going to do is called stealing".

"I don't have time for morals right now Wade, I have to save Ron".

"Okay" he sighs "just give me a minute" he begins to type rapidly on his keyboard.

"Alright I've got it the original copy of the program is being kept at a hidden base in Tibet".

"Thanks Wade I'll find away to get there even if it kills me".

"Are you sure about this Kim".

"I'd never be able to live with myself if i just let him die Wade".

"I guess it's for the best" he says just before he signs off.

Kim crawls back through the door, crouching she again sneaks past the night watchman, once she is out of his range of sight she begins to run towards the elevator.

"Going somewhere Miss Possible" a voice calls beside her.

Kim turns around to see Dr.Director walking towards her with a bag in her hand .

" I knew you'd be here; did you know Wess' room has an undetectable silent alarm only he can disarm? Luckily for you I had him turn it off tonight".

Kim took a fighting stance "I don't want to fight you but I won't let any body get in my way".

Dr.Director puts her hands up in the air, "hold on there if I hadn't convinced Wess to turn it off just for tonight the whole base would be all over you right now".

"Why are you helping me"?

"Maybe it's because I feel guilty about what happened, or maybe I just remember what it's like to care about someone so deeply.Either way it doesn't matter". She tosses a bag towards Kim "that's an electromagnetic sword it might be useful to you".

"Can it destroy Astuzia's nanomachines"?

"Well not alone but maybe with this chip we've been working on, it's similar to the nanomachines created by Project Clarke but not nearly as strong but it will increase the swords power". She tosses the chip to Kim who put it into her pocket.

"I'd go with you but it seems we have a rat I have to smoke out".

"Thank you" says Kim as she hurries to the elevator.

I've left a plane waiting for you on the surface, good luck don't make me regret this my job is on the line" yells Dr.Director after her.

Once on the surface Kim heads to the only small plane that was out, she boarded it and found the keys for the engine on the pilots seat.

"Alright let's get this over with"

Suddenly the door on the passengers side of the plane opens up and someone hops onto the seat.

"Ron what are you doing here"?

"Oh you'd think I'd let you have all the fun"he says coughing.

"You should be back in the medical lab".

"Kim you're being selfish what if you died trying to save my life, do you know how much that would ruin the rest of the week for me".

"Ron"

"Look Kim we don't have time to sit here an argue, I know one thing I'm not getting out of this plane. Besides I brought some of the drug along with me". He pulls out an object which resembles a gun but with a needle sticking out. "I've got enough to keep me sane for a whole day, you can't get rid of me KP I'm going to be with you untill the very end".

She looked at him for a moment and then finally gave up.

"All right have it your way" she says secretly glad he was by her side as they took off.

* * *

I hope that this can tide some people over until I get some free time, also I'm sad to say the story is pretty much coming to an end there probably won't be more than 3 or 4 chaps left maybe even less. But as the title says this is an arc of a continuing storyline. 


	11. turning point

Ron struggled as his vision became worse, hetook outthe needle gun filled with serum he had taken from the med lab. He injected it into his arm and then laid back into his seat as the pain subsided. It seemed to him that his body was becoming weaker by the hour. Kimwas in the pilot seat as they journeyed to Tibet, the plane was one of Global Justice's fastest models and was making excellent time.She was flying at the fastest speed she could possibly manage. Ron knew she was trying her best to save him, but in the back of his mind hefelt that he was probably a lost cause.

"Good thing Global Justice planes are always well stocked with survival gear for all types of weather; it's not like you to take off for Tibet without a coat KP".

"Well I was in a hurry" she says slightly embarrassed. "What about you I didn't see you bring anything along".

"I didn't no we were going to Tibet, its been awhile since I've seen you go on a mission totally unprepared".

"I guess I had something else on my mind", she replies.

A smile forms on Ron's face as he recalls a recent memory

"Hey Kim remember a couple of months ago when you thought I forgot your birthday, and I told you I was too busy playing a new game with Felix".

She stayed silent for a minute "Yea I got so mad I went over to your house to tell you off, but when I got there you had prepared a candlelight dinner".

Ron grins "Looking back on it I'm a pretty romantic guy, you should have seen the look on your face when you saw the meal".

"Ron how did you know I was going to come over, I could have stayed home and sulked".

"Come on Kim we had just started going out and suddenly I forget your birthday, I knew there would be no way you would let that slide". "When you've known someone for so long you kind of figure out what makes them tick".

There is an awkward silence as only the plane's engines can be heard for a few minutes.

"Then we started making out on the couch just as my parents walk in", he laughs.

"Oh man that was a little uh"

"Awkweird", he says finishing her sentence.

"Right awkweird" she says; "you know that was like our first really big make out session".

"Yea but not the last it was pretty nice, unfortunately my parent's came in just as was about to get some" he sighs.

"Get some"? Who was about to get some, I don't seem to remember it the same way you are" she teases.

"Don't try to fool yourself KP I had the music, the charm, the atmosphere, If I remember correctly you were pretty much melting in my hand".

"So that's how it was huh, I seem to remember somebody's shaking knees bumping into my mine".

"Hey I was trying my best not to blow it, you don't know how much pressure I was under"

Kim begins to laugh lightly, which brings a smile to Ron's face.

"I also remember you accidentally playing that Cover Girls cd" she tells him.

Look I already told you I don't know how that got into my cd collection really".

There is another few minutes of silence.

"Well"?

"Well what"? she asks

"Well did I blow it or not"?

"No you didn't, I'd hate to inflate your ego but you are a great kisser".

"I knew it I am the make out king" Boo... before he can finish his catchphrase he begins to cough violently. He covers his mouth but he feels a warm liquid trickle down his fingers.

"Blood" he says tasting it in his mouth, he then attempts to wipe it on the seat before she could see but it was much too late.

"Why did it have to be Ron why couldn't it be me instead" these words go through her mind as that night played back in her head.

"No it shouldn't have been you KP".

"What how did you know"? She says turning towards him.

"I can see it all over face Kim, you're wondering why it wasn't you instead".

She stares at him in amazement.

"When you've known someone for so long you can kind of figure out what makes them tick" he repeats. "Trust me Kim its better this way".

"How can you say that"?

"The way I see it is for me dealing with this pain is a lot better than dealing with the pain of watching you die slowly, so I guess I'm being a little selfish". He says looking through the window watching the snow blow across the night sky.

She is silent once again reflecting on what was happening,she didn't think she could continue this conversation without breaking into tears.

"Buckle up Ron we're going to land soon".

"Kim in case I"

"Don't say it Ron, I won't let it happen".

"Kim"

"Not now I'm trying to land".

He pulls her towards him "KP in case I die promise me you won't do anything stupid"

"What are you talking about"?

He looks at her deadly serious, "look I'm sure we'll get through this but, just promise me that if I do, you won't do anything stupid you'll just go on and live your life normally".

"Ron"

"Just promise me Kim".

"Alright I promise" she says solemnly.

He lets her go and slides back into his seat losing his serious demeanor. "Kim I've been thinking about this and I think its best if I leave you all my games and my Fearless Ferret action figures".

"I don't know what to say I'm touched" she says rolling her eyes.

"As long as you take care of my treasures" he says.

"Just a couple of hours until our first anniversary". She tells him remembering what a great first year it had been she had thought that it would be the first of many.

"Yea it would have been nice if we could have celebrated under different circumstances, never would have imagined spending it like this", he replies

"I guess the old saying is true; if there is a worse time for something to happen that's when it will", she sighs.

"Man I swear dying is going to seriously throw my off schedule KP".

She looks at him incredulously "Ron you're the only guy in the world that won't take this seriously".

"Never be normal KP", that's my motto remember.

"I must have been stupid to fall for a guy that won't take death seriously" she teases.

"Well love is just people being stupid together".

A few moments later she lands the plane in a snow bank about a mile from their target, they put on the winter gear that were part of the GJ arctic survival pack. The clothes looked like normal winter coats but they could handle up to 15 degrees below zero weather. The snow whips around them as strong winds blow from all directions.

"Why are there never any secret research facilities in Miami" Ron cries.

Kim pulls out her kimunicator and contacts Wade. "Wade any info about this place"?

"Well from satellite pics it look like a standard research facility there doesn't seem to be any patrolling guards and I've been scanning for radar but I've got nothing. Plus right now I won't be able to tell you anything about what's going on inside".

"Thanks Wade but it doesn't matter what's in there it won't stop us".

"So what's the plan Kim"? Asks Ron.

"Simple we sneak in and grab the program, according to Astuzia's disk once we've done that we have Wade contact him on the frequency he gave us then and he'll come".

"So how do we get in", he asks.

"Just like always through the roof".

On the roof they locate a clearly obvious air vent they could easily crawl into, "This seems too easy" Kim says as they make there way through the vent "even Drakken has more security than this".

"I'm going to miss this" Ron says not realizing he had said it aloud.

"Did you say something Ron"?

"Uh nothing I didn't say anything".

They keep on crawling until at last they find an opening, Kim peers through the grate to find three guards in standard rent a cop uniforms sitting in front a television laughing at whatever was on the screen.

"Alright I'm going try to surprise them somehow" she says trying to think of a plan.

"I've got you're back" Ron tells her but then he begins to cough loudly and violently alerting the guards.

"So much for surprise" says Kim

All three guards stood up quickly to locate the source of the sound, and they followed it to the vent in the ceiling. One of the guards walks under the grate and in Chinese screams for the intruders to show themselves.

The grate pops open smashes on the guards face and knocks him out. Kim drops down into the room, before the guards can react she disarms one who was holding a nightstick and flips him onto the other. When the brief battle is over Ron falls out of the vent clutching his sides.

"Ron you shouldn't even be here are you sure your up for this"?

"Don't worry Kim, have I ever been a liability on our missions before"? He reflects on these words for a moment "on second thought don't answer that question".

Kim pulls out her Kimunicator when she spots a computer in the room "Wade I'm going to hook you up into the network, see what you can find".

"Alright I'll see what I can do", while Wade hacks into the system Kim keeps an eye on Ron who was leaning against the walls. He seemed to be having trouble breathing. It troubled her that she had to end up stealing for a madman but she had decided to do whatever it takes to save him.

Deeper into the base two short and stocky scientist in a cavernous laboratory filled with various gadgets continue to experiment with different weapons.

"Now pay attention Fred" one scientist says to the other after placing an object on a dummy resembling and armed soldier.

"I'm watching John"the other replies.

"Notice how this model is no bigger than an eyelash, now lets go behind the safe wall. They hurry behind a steel wall, and the scientist named John pulls out a remote with one button.

He pushes it and the dummy explodes into a ball of fire.

"Amazing" says Fred

"Yes this mini mine has so much power in such a small package, now imagine what it will like when we crack the code on the A.C program and apply it these little babies" he points to a whole carton filled with the mini mines.

Suddenly one of the guards comes into the room and frantically begins speaking Chinese with John, after a few moments a smile crosses John's face.

"What's going on", Fred asks him confused.

"Fred have you ever wondered why there is such minimum security for such an important facility".

"I can't lie it has crossed my mind".

"I keep it like this sort of like an open invitation to thieves you know we have a lot of valuable material here".

"Why on earth would you do that"?

"Well unfortunately Global Justice doesn't allow us the privilege of testing our weapons and robots on the natives, some code of ethics they have. How can you have ethics and create weapons I ask"? "Anyway I always like to make sure I give the best possible service, and executing trespassers isn't against the law". He then hands the guard a weapon.

"Alright I've got the floor plans" says Wade "there seems to be an weapons lab ten floors below and the only way to get there is through an elevator located a few feet away from the room you are in right now. Under this weapons lab is a some kind of computer terminal I'd bet that's where you'd find the program".

"Thanks for the info Wade"

"I've also gone through the trouble of unlocking all the electronic doors, it's weird but there doesn't seem to be any additional security".

"Just makes out job easier" Kim says then she hears a sound coming from outside the only door to the room.

"We've might have been spotted Ron" she tells him, He looks around the room and hands her a nightstick from one of the guards.

She takes the nightstick and throws the door open and there was no one there, she enters the hallway but there is nothing but silence.

"I could have sworn I heard something" out of the corner of her eyes she spots a guard appear on the other side of the hallway brandishing a ray gun, it looked like some kind of futuristic shotgun planted in chrome.

Once he spots her he begins firing immediately, lasers filled the air as Kim began to nimbly dodge them.

"That's not enough" she says as she runs towards him. He continues to fire as she effortlessly dodges all of his shots. When she reaches a feet closer to him she bounces of the walls into the air intending to send the nightstick crashing down on his head.

Before she could hit him though the gun suddenly unleashes a electrified shield circular shield which stuns her and sends her crashing into the ground. When she looks up a blade sprouts from the tip of the gun and and the guard attempts to stab her with it. She rolls backwards to avoid being impaled. Once back on her feet she prepares to fight again but a intense white light from the gun shines in her eyes temporarily blinding her.

The guard prepares to fire again but Kim is knocked to the ground by Ron before he she could be hit sending the blast to the other end of the hallway. Ron then takes a swing at the guard knocking him down but his blow wasn't strong enough to make him drop the weapon. The guard picks himself up then backs off as he puts Ron back in his cross hairs staring him down. This time he is hesitant to fire wildly they were fast he would have to plan this carefully.

"Kim" Ron says breathing heavily "are you alright"?

"Yea" she says rubbing her eyes.

"That is an impressive weapon, technology has come along way"he says.

"True but there hasn't been a weapon created that could handle us both".

"Look above him Ron there's a light bulb, remember 4 months ago that night against Professor Dementor in the genetics laboratory". She tells him as she stealthy grabs an object out of her waistband

"Oh right simple yet effective we move on three".

"One"

"Two"

"Three"

She tosses a throwing star at the bulb, upon impact sparks fill the air. Acting on instinct the guard loses focus and attempts to dodge the sparks. Just as Ron comes up to him and punches him in the face, anticipating the next blow the gun's shield raises to block his attack. With the shield up Ron fakes a punch as Kim flips over both of them and lands behind the guard. She smashes a elbow into his head sending him flying into the wall.

"Too bad the shield doesn't guard your back " she says.

"I need to get one of these "Ron says picking up the weapon and inspecting it, I bet I could do some serious damage with this" he says pointing it at opposite end of the hallway.

More guards rush around the corner of the end of the hallway he was aiming at and startle him causing him to fire the weapon into the ceiling above the guards sending the roof crashing down on their heads.

"I meant to do that"

"Ron we have to get to the elevator" Kim says pulling him by the hand.

"Man I'm going to miss this too" he thinks as she drags him along.

Meanwhile John and Fred watched the action on a security monitor. "wow is it me or were those guards severely inept even with the toys I gave them", says John angrily.

"It seems these are no ordinary thieves" replies Fred.

"I should never send men to do a machines job, Fred send out the bots".

Ron along with Kim enter the elevator and take a well needed pause as the elevator begins descending slowly to the bottom floors,"guess this job isn't as easy as you thought" he says sitting on the floor.

When he finally starts to relax there is a loud thump from above " Is it me or did that just sound like someone landed on the roof" she says just as a blade comes through the roof barely missing he head.

The roof begins to peel away and the metallic semi human face of a robot can be seen smiling down at them creepily.

"It had to be a robot like I haven't had my robotic fill for a life time".Ron says preparing to fire with the new weapon he had taken.

"Hold it this is safer" Kim tells him an pulls out a sword handle. She flicks a switch on the handle and a electromagnetic blade appears and solidifies.

"What's with the light saber Kim"?

"Emp sword, kills bots dead"

She lifts herself onto the ceiling and faces the robot it's body was all silver and it resembled he skeleton of a cromagnon man except it had blades for hands. It's wires that connected like veins could be seen through all parts of it's body.

"Somebody did a sloppy job on you buddy" she says but three more robot's drop down onto the elevator and surround her.

She attacked the one closest to with a swinging attack the sword smacked into it's body as it short circuited. She spun around using the momentum of her swing and faced the second Bot coming at her from behind. Grabbing smoke pellets from the waistband of her pants, she threw it at the bot. The smoke confused it a first so it failed to see the sword come through the smoke and strike it in the chest. The sword embedded itself in the robot chest until she pulled it out. The next robot attacked with a blade thrust she sidestepped the attack kicked it on it's wrist and using her foot guided it's hands into the roof of the ceiling where it's blade hands became stuck allowing her too stab it with the sword.

The final robot lunged at her with it's blades jumping backwards she avoided the attack and countered with her sword but it dodges in mid air. It then plants its feet and attacks again with greater resolve its blade missed her face by inches and actually cuts strands of her hair. She spins in a 360 motion and sends the sword in into robot's back destroying it.

Ron pulls himself up on the elevator's roof "Kim I can't begin tell you how hot you looked fighting those tin heads".

From above there is a loud explosion suddenly dozens of robots were falling towards them their speed increasing ever few seconds.

"If they land on the elevator we won't be able to fight them all in close quarters" she tells Ron.

"Leave this to me I used that valuable time to figure out how this works" he takes aim at the robots and begins to fire. One by one they explode on contact with the beams with sniper precision he picks them off in the air as they continue to fall.

"Damn every time I shoot one another takes it's place, they seem endless". Suddenly the gun stops working. "What is it jammed" he asks hitting it as small electrical discharges appear around the gun as if it were oveloading.

"I think it's going to blow"he says frantically.

"That give me an idea" Kim pulls out some gloves and puts them on "hold onto me Ron and give me the gun".

Ron follows her instructions and grabs her. She takes the gun whose electrical charges were growing and throws it straight into the air. Then she uses the sword to cut the the elevator cord above them sending the elevator including them plunging down the elevator shaft.

"What kind of plan is this"? Ron screams as the elevators velocity increases".

"Look up" Ron look up into the sky and although their velocity had increased the gun's did not. The robots reached it just as it had reached critical mass and exploded destroying everything in it's radius this explosion caused other robots to explode which fueled a huge chain of exploding robots. The robot's were destroyed but now a wall of fire was bearing down on them.

"Hold tight" she then sticks the sword into the wall hoping it would slow them down as the elevator continued it's own decent. She used ever bit of strength she could muster to hold onto the sword as it cut through the wall, slowly but surely they were slowing down. Finally they came to a complete stop coincidently near the doors of the next floor.

Ron pried the doors open and pulled her through. They rushed away from the exit as a wave of flames sprang from inside the shaft and fried anything less than ten feet from the door.

A safe distance away from the flames they both collapse to the ground in a heap. "Kim how did you know the sword would hold our weight".

"I didn't she" replies wincing at the pain in her hands as she places the now empty sword handle back into her pocket "I got any idea and I went with it".

"I've got to tell you that whole sequence was insane, I just hope there is another exist to get out of here later".

"Secret facility Ron there is always an extra exit not listed that only the employees know about". She says checking the floor plans downloaded on her Kimunicator

Ron begins to feel dizzy as spots form in the air around him . He reached out to grab one but his hand went right through it.

"Are you okay Ron"? Her voice seems to be coming from far away as his hearing began to fade slowly.

"I'm fine" so what's next"

"There nothing on this floor, we need to get to the one below us".

"How"?

She pulls out the laser lipstick from her waistband, "we'll cut our way through".

One floor below the two scientist begin to panic "what are we to do John,the robots have been destroyed and we have no more guards".

"Shut up fool I've got to go protect the program, you hold them off". John tell him rushing to into another room

"Hold them off how"? Fred replies searching for a decent weapon to use.

The laser lipstick cuts through the ceiling Kim and Ron drop into the weapons lab. Upon landing they are shot at but Kim is able to pull them both out of the path of the blast by

diving behind a row of shelved weapons.

"Please leave" says Fred his hand shaking as he holds the only weapon he thought he knew how to use. "I don't want to hurt you" he continues to shoot in their general area.

"We don't want to fight you either we just want the program".

"The program; we can't let you have it we've worked on it to for too long". He explains moving slowly around the shelves to get a good angle to fire.

Kim and Ron move at the same time as Fred but in the opposite direction along the dozens of shelves. Keeping their heads down and avoiding his shots. While moving Kim searches the shelves grabbing certain weapons trying to find something to use.

"Kim we need to move quickly what if this guy hits one of these bombs and sets it off".

"Don't worry that won't happen".

"Why"?

"His gun is only set to stun it has no real firepower".

"Are you sure,does he know that"?

"I doubt it", she grabs a round circular object "reflector shield this is perfect". She holds the shield behind her back and walks out into the open.

"I'm sorry about trying to steal your work, but I have to take it to save someone I care about". She tells Fred.

"Right like I'll believe the word a thief".

"If you just let us pass no one will get hurt".

"Actually I think someone is going to get hurt", he fires the stun gun at her but she pulls the shield from behind her back and blocks the beam. It hits the shield right in its center and reflects it back towards Fred sending him flying.

Ron walks over to Fred's body "Sorry to inconvenience you buddy but we need to know where this program is".

"You won't get a word from me", he screams trying to move his temporarily paralyzed body.

Before he can respond Ron's body begins to shake violently and he again begins to cough up blood. He rolls onto his back and starts to gasp for air as a stream of blood runs from his nostrils.

"Ron" Kim screams dropping to her knees to check on his condition.

"I'm fine don't" he begins to hack up more blood.

"What the hell is wrong with him", Fred coldly

Kim gets up off of her knees grabs the nearest gun she could find off the shelves and places it in Fred's mouth.

"Do you have someone you care about"? She asks him Fred nods his head, a look of pure terror on his face. "If that person was in danger you'd do whatever you can to save them right"?

"Kim not like this" Ron gasps barely able to speak.

Fred nods his head again answering her question "I really don't want to be her doing this" "I'm sorry but right now saving his life will give me the justification to pull this trigger, you will talk right; don't make me do something that we will both regret".

He nods his head again and she pulls the gun out of his mouth, "its through the doors to your left, you better hurry though my partner John will probably lock the terminal with the program down if that happens we won't be able to access it for three months.

A sense of panic fills Kim's mind as she rushes through the door leaving Ron the ground as he pulls out the serum to inject into his body.

She goes through the door only to come to a flight of stairs she hesitates at first but continues to run full speed down the stairs. "Things just get worse and worse" she thinks. "Would I really have killed that guy if he didn't give me that info" she asks herslef, but she already knew the answer and it terrified her.

She came up into a vast room with just one narrow walkway that was only wide enough for one person to walk across. The walkway led to a singular platform that was held by one large singular pillar that seemed to be growing from a bottom less pit with nothing but darkness under the walkway. On the platform was John typing quickly into a small keyboard.

He turns and faces her "you're too late in a few minutes the computer will lock itself and you won't be able to get at our program".

Not saying another word she rushes towards the platform running across the walkway, suddenly from the above three robots land in front of her, they were lined up in a straight line and an additional one landed behind her.

"You're trapped now" John says laughing.

Kim looks at her situation and takes a deep breath "I've come too far to be stopped now".

"Kill her" John orders .

The robot in front of her attacks she jumps over the attack and it impales the bot behind her, she sends a light kick into the first robot's head causing it to lose balance fall and drag the other robot into the depths with it. She then lands on her hands; moving her body like she was a gold medal gymnast competing on a pommel horse she sweeps the next bot of its feet the first half of it's body slams into the walkway it pops up and then falls into the darkness below. She grabs the edge of the walkway with one hand as the next bot stabs at the ground, quickly with her free hand she grabs the opposite edge of the walkway, and pulls herself up taking the the robot by surprise she kicks it off the the walkway.

Seeing the robots defeated so easily John begins to panic the lock down was just a bluff to draw her into the walkway trap. Now he had to do it for real he began to frantically type into the computer again.

"Get away from the computer" she screams at him John starts to panic and begins to backtrack away from it.

"Don't hurt me" he screams but while backtracking he trips on his feet, losing his balance he falls over the platform edge just as Kim reaches the terminal. She grabbs her grappling hook blow dryer and is just about to dive off the platform when the computer terminal catches her attention. She rushed to the screen John hadn't fully initialized the lockout if she could move quickly she could download it before it was lost. Then John's screams ring in her ears as he continues to fall. She blocks the screams from her mind and turned her attention back to the computer.

"What are you doing Kim don't you hear that"? Ron asks catching up to her, but she remains quiet . He grabs the grappling away from her and dives off the platform, straightening his body into a swan dive he increases his speed to try and catch up with John whose screaming had ceased.

"Hope his heart didn't give out" Ron thinks slowly catching up to him, finnaly when gets close enough he grabs the man's body. Turning around he fires the grappling hook towards the platform and it snags on the edge bringing them to an abrupt stop. Ron checks the body and realizes the manhad just fainted "what is she thinking" he ponders hanging from the end of the rope.

Kim looks over the edge and spots Ron hanging with body of the scientist in his arms. "are you okay, I'm going to pull you up".

A few minutes later she pulls them up back on the platform and waves a small Cd case happily, "Ron I've gotten the program now Astuzia can cure you".

Ron just stares at her "Kim what is wrong with you" he screams at her

His words take her by surprise "Ron I'm sorry it was either him or you and I made my choice".

He grabs her forcfully and stares at her as if he was seeing her for the first time"It didn't seem to me like you gave him a second thought and then threatening to kill the other guy what was that all about".

"Ron I never wanted it like this, but I did it all to save you".

"If saving me means letting people die needlessly then I'd rather die" he tells her coldly

"How can you say that"?

" My life is no more important than anyone else's, when did youstop caring about other people's lives." he says turning his back to her.

She grabs his arms before he can start walking away, "If you haven't noticed Ron I'm trying to keep you alive. You are dying right in front of my eyes and this is the only way I can help you, this above all else should prove how much I care about you. Am I the only one who cares about your life, don't you want to live"?

He pulls her arm off of his and releases everything he was feeling up this point "you don't think I'm scared about dying, ever since I got this virus I'm been scared out of my mind. Do you know how hard it is for me to realize I might never celebrate another birthday, eat another naco, to know I might never have the chance to have a family, to never see my parents again or hear your voice or see your face in the morning. It is really painful".

After his outburst he begins to calm down now feeling guilty he had screamed at her, "I knew you'd blame yourself so I kept all my suffering to myself so you wouldn't beat yourself up. He sighs scratching his head "yea its pretty stupid to do that, but that's the kind of stuff I do, I haven't let this change who I am so why are letting it change you"?

She stands there not saying but the tears in her eyes told Ron everything he needed to know, he opened open up his arms to her and she rushes to him and begins crying on his shoulder.

"Ron I'm so sorry, Idon't know what came over me,I justcan't lose you Ron".

"You don't need to apologize" he says stroking her hair as he pulls an object from his pocket "Kim I don't know what's going to happen to me but just remember I will always love you".

She feels a cold metallic object on her back "Ron what are" before she can finish speaking a jolt of electricity courses through her body and the world goes dark around her. Ron grabs her body along with John's and carries them back up to the weapon's lab.

When he gets their bodies to a safe place he takes the Cd case and the kimunicator away from Kim.

"Wade send the message to Astuzia on his frequency that I've got his program".

"Wait Ron where's Kim"?

"She going to sit this one out" he says "Just send the message, this is going to end today".

"Ron what are you going to do"?

"Don't worry about it just send the message".

Wade is silent for a few minutes, "Alright I'll get on it"

Ron turns to Fred who was still lying on the ground with his body still paralyzed, "Is there another way out of here".

Fred who very now very much grateful to be alive gave out the information quickly "yea there's a passageway leading to a staircase behind the wall directly across from where I'm lying".

"Ron Astuzia's gotten the message and he's sent one of his own he wants to meet up a couple of miles from here I'll give you the coordinates".

"Thanks Wade" as he says as he begins memorizing the location "Wade after about an hour or so call Dr. Director up and tell her to come pick up Kim.

"What about you"? Ron doesn't say a word.

"Ron you aren't thinking about"?

"Wade I want you to take care of her, watch over her while I'm gone".

"Ron you can't dude" a sense of urgency can be heard in Wade's voice.

"It's nice to see you care Wade, thank you" he turns off the Kimunicator and sets it next to her body. He gives her a kiss on the cheek, and makes his way toward the passageway. Once outside he look up into the sky, it was almost morning and it had stopped snowing. He wondered if he was doing the right thing but decided to go forward before he changed his mind.

Around twenty minutes later Ron lies sitting against a mountain wall about thirty feet from the a huge ice chasm. He continues to wait until a plane rises from the chasm and hovers over him.

Ron stands up as Astuzia leaps from plane and lands in front of him.

"Nice entrance"Ron tells him

"Yes I always thought a good entrance was a vital part to villainy".Astuzia looks around and a sign of disappointment comes over his face. "Where is Possible I was so looking forward to seeing the feisty red head again".

"She won't be able to make it"Ron says

"Don't tell me she died during the robbery attempt, oh I had thought she was better then that". He looks Ron over sneering "Shame that the weakest link of the group managed to survive I guess this game is officially over".

"Well I've got the disk" Ron says tossing the it to him. Astuzia glances at the Cd case and smiles. "Finally with the code cracking device it won't take more than a few hours for me to attain all the power I need". He takes a needle out his robe pocket and throws it at Ron's feet.

Ron snatches the needle from the floor and quickly shoots the serum into his arms, when it's over he drops to his hands and knees and begins to cry from joy.

"You look pretty happy for a guy who has a week to live". Astuzia replies smugly

Hearing this Ron's face becomes twisted in horror "what are you talking about" he screams.

Astuzia shrugs he shoulders indifferently "I guess I should have told you earlier there is no cure, the serum you just took will just hold the virus back and keep you alive for about another week".

"No you can't be serious" Ron exclaims in complete shock.

"Do I look like a guy who would lie about a something like that"?

Ron feels his world crashing down around him, he wanted nothing more but to sit and cry in his mother's arms. Another week he didn't have the heart to continue to deal with that pain, finally he remembers why he came out alone in the first place.

He picks himself up off the ground and from his pockets he takes out a small transparent

orb, which contained a swirling green mist".

"You see this" Ron tells him "this is a nerve gas I found in the weapons lab, once released from this ball it will spread over a hundred meters in five seconds".

Astuzia's eyes narrow as he stares at the new weapon in Ron's hand.

"Now once inhaled it will automatically attack the lungs and well to make a long story short it can disintegrate your lungs in tell seconds. Now the question is can you're nanomachines stop the gas before it kills you".

Astuzia remains silent for a moment then he begins to applaud "Wonderful Stoppable I see I have severely underestimated you".

"It wouldn't be the first time for me".Ron replies

"Of course you know this will kill you to boy".

"The way I see it I'm already dead, and it would be a bonus to take you with me".

"Amazing; Alright before you get too hasty answer me this if you were planning this from the beginning of our meeting, why did you take the serum"?

"I always knew you would screw me somehow, but the second I saw the serum on the ground I just wanted to believe in you it I wanted to belive I had another chance to survive. Even though I knew you would hurt many people at that moment I just wanted to live so badly, I guess I'm only human after all and we all want to live".

"You see that's the difference between you and me Stoppable I'm more than human".

"Well for your sake I hope whatever you are is immune to nerve gas" Ron tightens his fingers around the glass and small cracks form. Astuzia takes a step backwards.

"Is that fear I see in you're eyes, it suits you" Ron prepares to smash the rest of the glass, but then he feels the world begin to spin around as the virus affects him again "no not now" he thinks.

'Too bad" Astuzia yells, he moves quickly as Ron droops and grabs his hand. Ron tries to fight him off but he is severely weakened from the virus. Astuzia drops him to the ground places a foot on him and pulls the orb from his grasp. He glances at it and then hurls it into the depths of the chasm.

Astuzia looks at Ron on the ground "This just isn't you're week is it Stoppable"? He picks Ron off the floor "I've given an extra week on you're life and this is how you repay me". He punches Ron in the ribs, and then delivers a punching combo on Ron's face.

"Tsk tsk tsk I do wish Possible had survived she would have put up more of a fight, I'm pretty sure we would have had a lot more fun".

The sound of Astuzia's arrogant voice enrages Ron and his body is filled with a little adrenalin. Ron gets off the floor an charges at Astuzia who swings at him. Ron deflects the blow with his left arm and hits Astuzia with a right hook. Astuzia's head snaps back but Ron is on top of him again. With a flurry of punches to every part of Astuzia's body he could reach Ron unleashes all the anger he was holding in, he then ends his attack with the hardest uppercut he could muster.

The attacks drain all of the energy he had left in his body and he falls to the ground, Astuzia stands over him smiling he had taken all of Ron's attacks and didn't even come close to falling down.

"You surprise me again Stoppable it's been so long since someone has hit me" he says rubbing his jaw "too bad your attacks were about as effective as a bee sting. He grabs Ron's blond hair and positions Ron on his knees. "Now the merciful thing to do would be to kill you quickly but after the way you've greeted me I think I'll let you die in the snow alone".

"Take your filthy hands off of him" a voice yells from the distance.

"No stay away" Ron thinks as he begins to pass out.

Astuzia looks over his shoulder and faces Kim. "Why Possible the little liar here told me you were dead".

"Let him go" she repeats.

"I admit this looks bad but it's mostly his fault I gave him the serum to survive for another week and he tries to kill me".

"A week; you gave your word you'd cure him".

"I believe I promised he wouldn't die by the end of the week", Astuzia replies nonchalantly.

"I've done terrible things believing you would have the decency to keep your word".

"Hey if you haven't realized it yet I'm a bad man" he backhands Ron in the face "maybe if you didn't go around playing Wonder Woman all the time none of this would have happened, don't blame me you should have been at home worrying about boys and fashion instead of interfering with my plans".

This was the last straw for Kim she had never hated anyone more than she hated him right now, his very existence seemed to be against nature. She took out small cylinder from her waist band opened it and poured it's content down her throat. Instantly she felt a surge of raw power.

"Well that looks like X45" says Astuzia, "that won't help you" before he can prepare for the fight Kim speeds toward him and punches him hard. The blow knocks him into the ground.

"I'm going to kill you and rid the world of your evil'" she tells him.

"Know there's the fire in you're eyes I adore so much" he says right before she kicks him in the face.

"Get up and fight".

"I guess it's time to stand and deliver". He replies once again with a smugness in his voice.

He charges at her and throws a straight punch that she catches with one hand and unleashes a barrage of punches into his face, then tosses him into the ground.

He rolls across the ground to avoid her; when she attacks with a kick he blocks it, grabs her leg, pulls her towards him and clotheslines her into the ground. Thinking he had knocked her out her out his eyes left her for a moment. When his gaze returns to the ground he realizes she was gone. He turns and comes face to face with a her foot, she attacks again trying to catch him off guard but he was went on the defensive and blocked all of her attacks. She back flips away from him to think of a new plan.

She was breathing hard and she was starting to feel the effects of X45 fade. "How are you feeling Possible, another advantage to having nano's in your body is that I don't get tired".

"Shut up" she screams.

"You want to here some more depressing news, I haven't even used my electricity yet, face it you can't beat me".

She couldn't take any more of his arrogance again, in a blind rage she charges at him.

"What's the matter girl am I getting into you're head", he deflects her fist attack and smacks her in the face. When she recovers from the insult he is already behind her. He grabs the back of her head and forcefully sends her face into the snow covered ground. Trying to avoid being pinned she elbows him into face and sends elbow after elbow into his face with savage fury.

She wraps her arms around his head entangles her legs with his and fall backwards now sending his head into the ground. He doesn't seem to move at first, thinking she may have done some serious damage Kim gets up to her feet and begins to stumble around; the effects of the X45 wouldn't last much longer.

A rough hand lands on her shoulder "this isn't over", Astuzia turns her around gives her a punch so hard the pain registered through her whole body as she fell into the ground.

The X45 wasn't enough and it was beginning to wear off, she decides to use the sword while she still had the strength. She removes the sword handle from her pockets activates it and stands up.

Astuzia spots the sword and begins to laugh "are you going to use that to scratch my back".

She slaps on the chip Dr. Director gave her and the and the sword cackles as it's power increases.

"Now that is interesting"he says as he notices the difference in power.

"This will take you down for good" she tells him.

"Maybe but you'll have to hit me first" he charges at her trying to knock the sword out of her hands. She dodge the attack and swings the sword at him the sword barley misses touching his face.

"Well that was close" he says pretending to wipe sweat from his face. "This game is so much fun".

"This isn't a game, you're playing with people's lives" she yells at him. She charges at him again with the sword but he dodges her again purposely letting the sword miss him by inches.

"It seems that you're getting slower is the miracle juice wearing off".

She leaps in the air to bring the sword down on him but he catches her by the wrist keeping the sword centimeters away from his face. He tightens his hold around her wrists.

"Just face the facts you can't beat me"

Despair filled Kim's body as she realizes he was telling the truth she couldn't touch him and the X45 effects was almost gone. "I hate you so much" she says staring into his eyes.

"That's too bad I could have swore we had a some electricity between us".He sends a current of through her body and uppercuts her a feet away from him.

"That's that I guess" he says to himself.

"It's not over yet", she says picking herself up. She had enough energy left in her body for one more attack she was determined to make it count.

"You just don't know when to quit do you" he tells her

" Neither do I" a familiar voice states.

Ron jumps onto Astuzia's back and locks onto his body to keep him from moving "Now Kim attack him".

She hesitates for a moment this was just like when Ron was under Dark Sunday's control.

"Kim there are too many lives at stake, get him now".

She pulls herself together knowing it was the right thing to do. She charges at Astuzia ready to impale him with the sword.

"Not today Stoppable" he says as he bursts free from Ron's hold and smashes him into the ground. He had broken free from Ron but it was too late for him to dodge the sword.

"I've got you know" she screams right before attacking. With blazing speed Astuzia catches the sword with his bare hands.

Kim is at first speechless as she see Astuzia standing in front of her holding on to the sword. "How is that possible"?

He smiles at her "an inferior Global Justice weapon even powered up by ten is still no match for me, you probably managed to destroy a few nanos in my arm but they are easily replaced".

"It can't be" she explains in complete shock.

"I though I already explained that I was a God". He rips the sword from the her hand and tosses it away. With her last bit of energy she sends an open palm attack into his chest.

"Now what was that" he laughs then hits her with an open palm attack of his own causing her to slide across the floor.

Astuzia's android pilot lands the plane behind him and appears before "Master Astuzia we have picked up Global Justice planes on our radar, it would be wise if we departed" it says in a robotic voice.

"Is that so, well that was a great exercise session" he muses. "Possible I'll let you live to see the beginning of mankind's new era under my rule, Stoppable I'll see you on the other side" he laughs as he boards his plane.

As the plane lifts off Ron crawls over to Kim. He rolls on his back and lies next to her.

"How did you find me Kim"

"I followed you're footprints from the labs". She spoke as if she had just awoken from an endless nightmare.

"I'm sorry I had to stun you Kim but I was trying to take him with me".

"I understand why you did it Ron, you were protecting someone you care for". She says smiling

"I can't believe this, we've lost we couldn't save the world".

"No it's over Ron we didn't lose"

"What do you mean"?

"He didn't notice but with that last attack I implanted a mini bomb on his robe", she pulls out a remote from her pocket. "Would you like the honor".

"Don't mind if I do" he says as he presses the only button on the remote.

Astuzia's plane bursts into flames and the it's bottom half completely explodes into shardes, from their perspective the explosion reminds them of one big firework.

"Boo ya" exclaims Ron.

The remains of the plane plunged into the deep chasm and a large explosion could once again be heard from below.

"It's finally over" she says not feeling a hint of remorse for the death of her enemy.

"We've saved a lot of lives today Kim".

"But I couldn't save the one that mattered the most to me" she says then she begins to cry.

Ron wanted to cry too but he couldn't, he never imagined he would die at such a young age. The thought of it completely drained him of all emotion it was like he was watching everything unfold on t.v. . He took a brief look back at his life it had it's ups and downs but he would give anything to stay alive. "Just when things were getting good" he thinks to himself, he couldn't help but think it wasn't really fair.

He grabs her hand "thank you Kim".

She wipes the tears away from he eyes "why are you thanking me"

"Most of the happiest days of my life have involved you somehow, you've been a vital part of my life".

She crawls closer to him "I could say the same thing about you".

"Lets just think about the good times for awhile" he tells her.

She crawls close enough to place her head on his chest "I'm just going to keep holding on to you until the end, look the sun is coming up".

They smile as the sun's warm glow rises over the horizon and washes over them. "It's beautiful" she says.

"Happy first anniversary Kim".

"Happy first anniversary Ron".

* * *

A few hours later 

June arrives at the scene where the battle had occurred this was the last place Astuzia's signal was last transmitted but he wasn't here. Maybe he had been defeated after all. While she was getting ready to leave she hears a some grunting noises coming from the cliff side. Out of nowhere a hand clutches at the edge of the chasm.

June gasp as a severely burned man pulls himself up from the edge "Where are they"?

"Lord Astuzia is that you"? She asks rushing to his side. She notices that although he was badly burned some of his skin was repairing itself".

"Where are they"? He asks again

"They were probably returned to the base" she tells him.

Astuzia began to coughup blood he felt like his body was on fire, if his nanomachines hadn't been working at full capacity he would have died. He felt his blood begin to boil, how dare they do this him. He would make them suffer, than he would make their family suffer he would massacre everyone they had ever made contact with.

"We must return there at once, I must make them pay".

"Sir the A.C program has been destroyed and Global Justice will be all over you maybe it would be wise to lay low for awhile".

He leaps at her pins her to the ground and begins to strangle her "No they must pay now, they all must pay I will not rest until they are dead , I will wipe out the whole base if I have too. I will make the floors flood with the blood that will be spilled. No one does this too me no one".

June struggling to free herself looks into his eyes and sees that he has finally snapped, he was no longer a brilliant scientist but was now a blood thirsty madman.

"You will help megain the vengeance I seek right"?

"Yes" she squeaks trying to suck in some air. He finally releases her and inspects his hand as it begins to heal, returning to normal.

"I'm through playing games".

* * *

Authors note: well that's all for now I will release the last two chaps at the same time so the next update will be the last for this story, but it's been a great experience for me, being my first multi chap story but I think it came out pretty good. As always please read and review 


	12. The drama

Authors note: this story is really getting a lot larger than I expected. I was going to release the last two chapters at once but that didn't seem realistic. So the next update will be the final one and it will come in the next few days hopefully by the weekend. As always read and review please.

P.S the song I'll be using is I surrender by Celine Dion.

* * *

Middleton High Graduation night 

The crowd applauded as Mr. Barkin stepped up to the microphone on the stage, in the air was filled with a certain feeling of electricity as emotions swayed throughout the crowd; a mix of nerves and parental pride. The first five rows in the auditorium were filled with students in their graduation gowns and tassels, in the second row sat Ron and Kim.

"I don't know why they have to do this to us, making us march up to the stage like we're on death row" Ron whimpered.

"So not the drama Ron, what's got you so uptight"? Said Kim.

"I know I shouldn't be so nervous but something is going to go wrong; something always goes wrong". He said as he squirmed in his seat, his eyes darting back and forth over the crowd.

"Paranoid much" she says raising her eyebrow.

"Hey I've just got this feeling, now what if I get called up to get the diploma, then Barkin pulls it away and doesn't let me graduate".

"Why in the world would he do that"?

"Oh come on haven't you been paying attention these past four years, he's had it in for me since the beginning". He said bitterly.

"Ron you're crazy".

"Crazy is a relative term in my family", he replies.

"I'm sure that he isn't that cruel, even if he is out to get to you".

Ron is still unconvinced, his eyes are still scanning the surrounding area alert for anything.

"What if the minute I get on stage my pants fall down"?

"When did your pants falling down start bothering you"?She asked him surprised at the question.

"Well last night I had a dream about that happening at a moment exactly like this, the problem was that I was so nervous that morning I had forgotten to wear underwear".

"Oh that's bad" she says looking down at his pants wondering if she could tell if he was wearing anything or not.

"Don't get me wrong under normal circumstances if that did happen, it would give all the girls who rejected me something to think about".

"Is that so"? She giggles "too bad flashing wasn't part of the dating etiquette in this school".

"Well anyway the main problem is that two days ago there was this accident involving some extra long lasting gum, nail polish remover, and diablo sauce; don't ask" he said wincing at some distant memory.

"Long story short it's a mess down there".

"Ewww,that's more information than I needed" she said as she pulled away from him a little.

A hush went over the crowd as Barkin began calling up students to the stage.

"Look Ron this will be probably be cake, we've been in tougher sitches before.

Ron continued his paranoid moping ignoring her attempts to cheer him up

Plus if it makes you feel better you're not the only one feeling nervous tonight".

Ron looks her over suspiciously, she couldn't possibly be referring to herself. The two weeks prior to tonight she didn't stop talking about the ceremony, which had caused Ron much distress. But of course he kept it all too himself.

"And that person would be who"? he asked.

"Well I'm feeling a little nervous right now", she told him sheepishly

Ron almost falls out of his seat.

"Are you serious, I thought you of all people would be psyched about this"!

"At first I thought it would be no big, but now that I'm here you know it's a little scary we're going into the real world soon we're not kids anymore". She replied

"I hate the real world; nothing good ever comes from the real world it's just more work and more responsibility", he said sighing. I like the real world better when I'm watching it on t.v. at least then I've got some control over what's going on".

"But that's kind of what's exciting about it, not knowing what the future holds for us you know". She said as she looked towards the stage staring at those who had already received their diplomas, their future held proudly in their hands.

"Us Huh"? " Well how much of US do you see in your future"? Ron asked her it was a question that had crossed his mine many times before.

She turned around and gives him a smile that pulled at his heart strings.

"I can't see a future without us in it" she told him.

"Is that right, well I can't see a future without me in it either". He said laughing

She punches him lightly "that's not what I wanted to hear".

"Oh" he says sitting up " I guess what you want to hear is that I--"

"Kimberly Ann Possible" Barkin calls out.

"Hold that thought" she says while getting up.

Ron watched as she walked towards the stage. He wondered how long their relationship could possibly last, then he pushed the thoughts out of his mind. All that mattered was that they enjoyed their time together.

"You are one lucky dog Stoppable" said a voice next to Ron.

Ron turned to the seat next to him and comes face to face with Jake Studebaker a super annoying slacker who was even under Ron on the food chain he used to believe so much in. Jake had been unusually silent for the whole ceremony.

"Yea I am, actually I've been lucky for awhile" he tells Jake.

The boy looks over his shoulder lowers his head, and then begins to whisper to Ron.

"I've always liked you Ron you were nice to me and you were the only one who came to my birthday parties".

"It was no problem, to tell you the truth you were one of the few people who invited me to anything", he said flatly.

"Don't be so modest dude, you're the nicest guy in the whole school that's why I'm going to tell you a secret; if you've got any problems with male nudity I suggest you shield you're eyes when I get my diploma".

"What are you talking a... No" Ron says realizing the horror as Jake patted his gown.

Unexpectedly Barkin suddenly calls out Ron's name, he jumps out of his seat and stumbles across his seated classmates heading towards the stage. The reception from the audience almost causes him to trip up while climbing the stairs to the stage, but he catches himself before tumbling.

"Good work Stoppable", Barkin tells him as he receives his diploma.

"Yea but I cut it pretty close there" he said as he shook Barkin's hands.

He moved to take his place in line but the group that was standing next to Kim parted to the side making an obvious invitation for him to stand in his rightful place.

"Uh thanks guys" he said as he took his place next to her.

"So what were you going to say to me before"? She whispers

"Well actually uh I was just about to say that I--" just then he notices Jake about to receive his diploma "cover you're eyes KP".

But it was to late; just as he received his diploma to Barkin's horror Jake ripped off his gown threw his hands up to the heavens, and revealed everything to the world. The bizarre scene was followed by dozens of camera flashes from the audience going off at once.

"Looks like you're not the one the girls will be feeling guilty over Ron" Kim says to him in total shock

"What a show off" he replies.

"Mr Stoppable it's time for you're medication" a distant voice from the ceiling tells him.

Suddenly everyone in the auditorium disappears leaving Ron alone, he looks up at the ceiling and is blinded by a white light.

Ron opened his eyes and stared at the nurse, he was back at GJ's medical lab. The whole thing had been dream. A recent memory that felt like it happened decades ago.

Do people keep their memories after they die? He wondered as more treasured memories passed over his eyes like a film without sound. The nurse prepared to inject Ron with his medication not noticing the tears running down his cheek.

* * *

Two Global Justice staff doctor's watched over Ron behind the glass window; one an old man the other a young intern, it was their job to monitor if he had made any progress. So far there was no such luck, the virus continued to spread through his body like the plague. 

"I guess it's really hopeless all we can do now is make him comfortable it's so sad to see it happen to those so young". Said the older doctor.

"I'm sure he knew the risks when he became involved Sir, these things just happen" the young intern replies not looking up instead scribbling on a medical chart.

"Just because he knew the risks doesn't mean it okay for him to die, I feel sorry for the girl though it must be rough for her".

"Sir I'm sure she should have known this might happen someday, they were always involved in dangerous activity". The intern says callously.

"Is that so"? The old doctor replies still staring through the glass.

"What I don't understand is why we are even helping them anyway, rumor has it the girl betrayed GJ. Supposedly Dr. Director is in serious hot water, why would she even risk screwing Dr. Director over after all she's done for her.

The old doctor smiles and pats the intern on the shoulder, "obviously you've never been in love, if you had ever been you would know the power it has to motivate people".

The intern stared at the doctor incredulously as he walked out.

* * *

Wess walked into the security room as he did typically once a week, being the info gatherer at GJ had given him a love of juicy gossip. And no one else knew better gossip than security. Walking into the room he noticed all of the lights were closed. The room would be in total darkness if it wasn't for the glow of one unmanned computer station. 

"What the hell is going on here, where is everybody"?

In the darkness the computer began to beep softly. Wess rushed to the station his mouth agape at what he was witnessing on the screen.

"I've got to warn everyone" he rushed towards the door but slips sending his body into the air and landing hard on the ground.

Clutching in the dark he grabbed an object on the ground next to him. His eyes adjusting to the darkness he could barely see the uniform of the GJ guard who was lying motionless next to him. Frightened he began to crawl across the floor, when his fingers came in contact with a warm liquid on the ground. It was the same liquid that had tripped him up. His mouth abruptly dried up; he couldn't see it but he could tell exactly what it was.

"What's going on"? he wonders as the door slams shut in front of him.

Suddenly Wess feels a cold hard piece of metal press against the back of his head. He knew instantly that it was a pistol.

"If you shoot me some will hear you", he stutters at his assailant.

"Not with this silencer; no one heard me a few minutes ago", says the man in the darkness

"Please don't kill me I've got a wife and kids and I don't want to die please".

"Shh its ok I'm sorry Wess I never wanted it to end for you like this but they forced me too, they've gone too far".

Wess immediately recognized the voice and in his mind all the pieces began to fall together, how their enemy had received information about the program. The rat that Dr. Director had been searching for.

"You're Astuzia aren't you ... but why, why would you do this Global Justice treated you like a part of the family", he said to the man in the darkness.

"You are a brilliant man Wess unlike most of the the others here, you are one of the few men I admired that's why it pains me to this".

Wess hears a soft click from within the darkness and begins panic "then don't do this you don't have to".

"I'm sorry if I don't cleanse this place then I can't keep my sanity they've pushed me to far, everything they've touched has been tainted. You should be honored though I've given you the dignity of a quick death, the others won't be so lucky".

Wess closes his eyes and pictures his last vacation with his family his son in his arms, there is a flash in the darkness and his body crumples to the ground. The figure silently moved toward the computer, on the screen he watched the steady march of hundreds of androids moving through an underground path towards the base. He shut the remainig computer off leaving the room in complete darkness.

The figure chuckled to himself his smile resembling that of the Cheshire cat " I'm coming for you Possible" as he makes his way to the door the only thing that could be heard in the room is the soft sound of wheels rolling across a wet floor.

* * *

Kim's breath quickened as she swung the EMP sword with all of the strength she could muster. She moved as if she was fighting an imaginary enemy, she spent the morning on GJ's aircraft landing pad it was the only place where she could find solitude. Standing near a small aircraft hanger, she timed her movements according to her shadow. Training her body had always relaxed her, it was better than taking up smoking her grandmother would always tell her. 

Stopping for a moment she looked towards the sun, judging from it's position she decided that it was around noon. In a few hours Dr. Director would have them escorted home, to tell Ron's family that he was going to pass away.

Momentarily forgetting about her training she walked towards the edge of the landing pad, gazing downward she noticed that just a few more inches in front was a large drop into the sea. A salty breeze washed over the ocean and grazed her face. The coolness of the breeze brought her back to that night.

Prom night

Kim and Ron were walking home after the prom, the blocks leading up to their homes seem to be deserted. It was only them and the stars.

Ron looked up at her, he had spent most of the time with his eyes glued to the floor in silence. He decided that he should say something to lighten the mood.

"So" they both say at the same time, surprising them both.

"Jinx you buy me a coke" she says to him giggling.

Ron just stared at her for a moment and smiles "I never could remember to jinx anyone, ever since I was a little".

"Yea you were always bad at this" she replied

He stopped her with one hand. "Kim things won't be different right"?

"Different how"? She asked

"Dating is on a complete different level KP the last thing I want is for us to change the way we act around each other".

"I'm sure there will be some adjustments at first, but I think we can manage" she told him.

Ron didn't say another word but he began to once again walk beside her. She studied his face realizing there was more on his mind.

"So does the thought of us really scare you that much"? She continued to pry.

"Hmmm I'm not sure that I'm scared; believe me I know when I'm scared, this is a little different. This is a huge gamble I'm not sure I trust that I can handle this", he sighs lost in thought.

"So you don't think we should risk it"? She asked.

"I'm not afraid of risking IT I'm afraid of losing IT altogether, what if this turns out to be a huge mistake"?

They continue to walk along the street silently the moon seemingly shining a spot light on the two off them.

"Well Ron I'm not really worried. I remember when we first got a real mission on the website I was scared at first. But I can't imagine how our lives would be different if I, If WE had turned that down".

She continued "for what it's worth this would be the one mistake I wouldn't pass up on" She told him.

He smiled still not looking at her "I just wanted to be sure" than he leans over and gives her a tender a kiss on the lips.

"I have to say this will be the best mistake I've ever done in my life" he told her after breaking the kiss.

They continued their walk home except this time Kim is holding on to his arm while resting her head on his shoulder. They reach Ron's house first and a look of disappointment comes over Kim's face.

"I wish the prom hadn't ended so soon, I don't really want this night to end". Shesays to him as they stand on his porch

"That can be arranged" Ron tells her then he rushes to into his house.

A few moments later some loud grunts can be heard near the house's windows. Kim watches as Mr. Stoppable's new stereo is propped up against the window. Then the porch lights pop on as Ron returns.

"The lady wants to dance that's what she's gonna do" he pulls out a remote and aims it at the stereo near the window. He grabs her close as the stereo begins to play the first song of his mother's Absolute Love songs CD.

"Are you sure you're parents won't mind the noise"? She asks

"Frankly my dear I don't give a damn" he tells her in his best Southern accent.

_There's so much life I've left to live  
And this fire's burning still  
When I watch you look at me  
I think I could find the will  
To stand for every dream  
And forsake the solid ground  
And give up this fear within  
Of what would happen if they ever knew  
I'm in love with you_

"This song is beautiful" she says dancing closely to him.

"It's not as beautiful as you look tonight" he replied.

"That was so corny" she teased "but I like it". She says

"I knew you would".

_cause I'd surrender everything  
To feel the chance to live again  
I reach to you  
I know you can feel it to  
We'd make it through  
A thousand dreams I still believe  
I'd make you give them all to me  
I'd hold you in my arms and never let go  
I surrender_

"You know KP the truth is I've probably always felt this way about you, I guess you don't know what you have until you almost lose it". He said as they continued dancing.

_I know I can't survive  
Another night away from you  
You're the reason I go on  
And now I need to live the truth  
Right now, there's no better time  
From this fear I will break free  
And I'll live again with love  
And no the they can't take that away from me  
And they will see..._

"I guess deep down I knew it too, its funny though it seems like everyone but us knew we had something before we realized it ". She said recalling the many hints her mother had been dropping her recently.

_cause I'd surrender everything  
To feel the chance to live again  
I reach to you  
I know you can feel it too  
We'd make it through  
A thousand dreams I still believe  
I'd make you give them all to me  
I'd hold you in my arms and never let go  
I surrender_

Some of their neighbors come out to see where all the noise was coming from but their angry protests go unnoticed. The music continues to blast through the window and they keep on dancing in their own world, as most of the people on the block gather on their lawns.

_Every night's getting longer  
And this fire is getting stronger, babe  
I'll swallow my pride and I'll be alive  
Did you hear my call  
I surrender all_

"Kim is it okay if I call you my Kimmie cub from now on".

"No way that's a line I don't want to cross".

"Ok I'll work on something else", he tells her.

'_cause I'd surrender everything  
To feel the chance to live again  
I reach to you  
I know you can feel it too  
We'd make it through  
A thousand dreams I still believe  
I'd make you give them all to me  
I'd hold you in my arms and never let go  
I surrender _

"This is a moment I'll probably treasure forever" she sighed beginning to tear up.

"KP as long as there is a breath in my body I'll do my best to give you more memories like this".

They continue to dance under the porch lights as a cool night breeze passes through their hair.

The memory fades as Kim continues to look towards the horizon she pulls the chip from the sword and deactivates it. The rolling sea begins to hypnotize her, it calls out to her, a quick solution to end the pain. All it would take was two steps and she wouldn't hurt anymore.

"_Kim if I die promise me you won't do anything stupid"._

Ron's words hung over her like a blade. She stepped away from the edge as someone tapped her shoulder.

"I hope you weren't just about to do something ridiculous", said DR. Director approaching her.

"No I was just remembering something important... but I can't lie and say the thought hasn't crossed my mind", Kim said bitterly.

"I'm sure that is something Ron would have wanted you to do, the person he spent most of his life helping ending her own life", replied Dr. Director.

"You sure don't pull any punches do you, but I already figured that for myself".

"Pulling punches is not a good quality for a leader to have". Dr. Director says standing beside her.

There is a brief silence between them both.

"Kimberly from the bottom of my heart I'd like to apologize".

"Why what do you have to apologize for"? Kim asked wondering what this was about.

"A long time ago someone very close to me died in the line of duty, in front of my very eyes" she paused for a moment opening this old wound was not something she enjoyed. "At first I went down a straight path of self destruction, the emotional pain I felt was unbearable. After awhile I realized no would should go through that pain, and I needed to use all of my ability to save as much people and their loved that was humanly possible. I knew realistically I couldn't save everyone but at Global Justice I could do my part to protect".

Kim could only imagine how difficult this was for Dr. Director, she began to feel a little guilty, for awhile she believed that no one on earth could possibly know the pain she was feeling.

"I feel as though I've failed in my mission to protect; especially since... well maybe this wouldn't have happened if I didn't get you involved in this battle", Dr. Director tells her.

"You're not to blame I'm sure Astuzia would have come after us eventually at Middleton, the truth is I should thank you for all you've done for us", replied Kim.

"It's ironic, I came here to help you get through this and you're helping me sort my feelings".

"No big, by the way have I gotten you into major trouble with your superiors"? Kim asked hoping they hadn't caused too much trouble for her.

"No, don't worry about it first of all I've covered it up so there is no evidence you were involved in any theft. Plus the top GJ heads aren't going to come down on me as hard as you might think, they can't get rid of one of their top operatives without disclosing exactly why".

"And that would reveal a little too much information right" Kim said finishing the thought.

"Exactly, I'll probably just get a pay cut".

They both give out small smiles removing some of the massive tension that was in the air. In a way Kim reminded Dr. Director of herself when she was younger, and Kim had aways had a lot of respect for the GJ leader.

"I don't know if I can face his parents" Kim says breaking the silence once again.

"There are things in this world that are too unfair to seem right, but you have to be by his side during this difficult time".

"It just won't get any easier from now on, I can't imagine a worse future awaiting me" said Kim.

"No matter how bad it gets you always have a place here with us at Global Justice Kim, just remember that".

"Thank you".

* * *

Ron was once again awakened by the pain, he found that he couldn't sleep for more than an hourwithout being forced him awake. Opening his eyes at first glancehe noticed there was something wrong. There was no longer any guard in the room, Ron tried to get up but he found that he was strapped tightly to the bed. His eyes darted across the room until they landed on the bodies on the ground. The guard and his nurses were all lying in a pool of blood. 

Suddenly the door to Ron's bathroom opens and Chris Buttner on his wheelchair rolled him with a chess board on his lap.

"Ahhh Ronald you're awake I've just come to play a friendly game of chess with you".

"Quick, call for help these guys are hurt they need medics now"! he tells him.

"I've always enjoyed chess it's a battle of wits between you and your opponent" Buttner continued ignoring Ron completely " matching strategy for strategy an epic game that I've grown to be pretty good at over the years".

"What the hell is wrong with you, these people are hurt who gives a crap about that stupid game"? Ron yells at him semi wondering if he wasn't just dreaming again.

"But I think the best thing about chess is the feeling you get, if you know how to play correctly you can dictate whatever happens on the board. You can control every aspect of the game if you play it right; knowing when to sacrifice you're pawns, tricking the enemy into making moves they won't realize are fatal until the end. There is no better feeling then knowing that every piece on the board was basically under your control from the very first opening moves. It can make one feel like a GOD". Finishing his rant Buttner gives Ron an evil look.

"No it can't be" Ron said struggling with his restraints but he was to weak to pull them off .

* * *

The Nova mission: 

Will passes in and out of consciousness, the pain he felt in his chest was to much for him to handle. He lay on the floor of the ballroom barley able to keep his eyes open, worse of all there was some loud alarm ringing in his ears. He closed his eyes again trying to block out the sound. Suddenly he could feel himself being dragged, he cracked open his eyes once again. June was dragging him across the floor and out of the mansion. He wanted to cry out to her so she could help the others but before he could speak he passed out again.

A few minutes later he awakens again but this time he was laying face down in some dirt, his chest still burning from the gunshot. If he wasn't hospitalized soon he knew he would die. As he struggled to get up two voices from a few feet away reached his ears.

"Master they have entered Nova's mansion".

Will recognized the voice it was June but who was she talking too, who was this master?

Will looked up from the floor his eyes blurring as he began to focus on the two shadows.

"Why did you drag this fool here"? The mysterious figure asked

"I thought it would be okay to use him as insurance in case things go wrong" master Astuzia.

"Astuzia"? "He's here"? Will tried to think quickly he had to warn the others, but something bothered him that voice it sounded familiar.

"You were always a brilliant girl June but with this I don't need insurance".

The mysterious figure seemed to pull out a needle from his wheelchair

"Wheelchair"? The world began to crash down around Will, Astuzia was a Global Justice traitor he knew now for sure. He tried to get up on his feet but the quick movement increased the pain in his chest and he fell back to the ground.

"Master I was wondering why I have to be the one to infect Stoppable"?

"I thought you'd be delighted, he rejected your advances didn't he"? Astuzia asked her coldly.

June's eyes lower towards the ground a deep sadness could be seen on her face "yes you're right again sir he did reject me".

"Well know you can have your revenge and it was you after all who found out how important he is too Possible, she'll do anything to save him" he said laughing.

"I' ll never understand such petty emotions they're are so illogical I'd rather be alone and strong then weak and delusional because of some chemical imbalances in the brain that stimulates feelings".

June continued to stare at the ground her shoulders hunched "you are correct again sir, you are always correct people do not need love to survive".

Will tried to crawl away from them but it was getting harder to breathe by the second, all he could was clutch the dirt as the darkness enveloped him again.

GJ Med Lab

Will awoke with sweat pouring down his forehead, a nurse who was standing near him became startled by the his abrupt awaking. He surveyed the area, he was no longer at the island.

"Oh my Agent Du you've awaken from the coma, I have to say you've startled me I was just about to give you this shot" she says to him.

"I don't need anymore shots, get me Dr. Director I have urgent information for her" said Will.

"I understand that sir but It would be better if I gave you this shot soon, it is supposed to heal your lung injury quickly".

"Didn't you hear me get me get Dr. Director now" Will began to leave his bed.

"But sir Mr. Buttner requested that I give you this shot immediately it's for your own good".

Hearing Buttner's name causes Will to stop in his tracks, "get the crap away from me" he yells then smacks the needle from her hand.

Two guards who were outside his room hurry inside "what's going on in here"? One of the guards asks.

The guards are followed by Chris Buttner "nurse haven't you given him my serum yet".

"You bastard how dare you show up in front of me" Will attempted to lunge at him but one of the guards holds him back.

"Why Agent Du what have I done to warrant such hostility". Replies Buttner.

Before he could say another word Will grabbed a gun from the holster of the guard closes to him and shoots Buttner in his head knocking him out of his chair.

"What ave you done"? Cries the nurse as the other guard inspects Buttner's body.

"He's dead I can't find a pulse" said the guard. The he notices something odd there was no blood. Instead there is to a motorized sound coming from his face. The guard touched Buttner's face and it pops opens revealing large amounts of wire.

"Sweet Jesus" the guard screams,"He's a goddamn android".

"So that's how he can be in two places at once, but where is the real Buttner" thinks Will. Just then the guard breaks his chain off thoughts.

"Wait a minute there some kind of clock in here and it's counting down from thirty". The guard announces.

"Clock, countdown... Everyone get out of this room now!" Will screams at the top off his lungs.

* * *

A huge explosion from outside can be heard in Ron's room as Buttner places some duct tape over his mouth. "Well looks like the festivities have begun" he says smiling evilly. 

Ron struggled to release himself but hecouldn't make any progress. Buttner smiled as Ron struggled, just as Dr. Vector walked into the room.

"Ron I'd like you to formally introduce you to Dr. Vector he's the creator of the serum you've been using. He's the last of my officers and a very brilliant one at that. With my overall knowledge and his medical expertise we've come up with some neat little toys".

Vector approaches Ron with an Intravenous bag filled with what looked like the serum Buttner had just mentioned.

"Ron" Buttner sighs "I'm sure certain questions have crossed even your amoebic mind, so while Vector gets ready I'll tell you a little story"

Ron looked over at Vector who was preparing needles and mixing serums next to him, as Vector smiles at him".

"You better listen up master tells the best stories", Vector tells him sneering.

"Have you ever heard the ancient Greek Nietzsche school of philosophy", he said to Ron who does not reply.

"Well I didn't think so; any way from this school came a very interesting perspective on life". The followers of the school claimed that nature is beyond good and evil; that by nature all men are unequal for example me and you. They also thought that morality was an invention of the weak to deter the strong; they knew that power was the supreme virtue, and the supreme desire of all men, and of all forms of government the wisest and most natural was an aristocracy. For an ancient people they had very modern ideals" says Buttner in awe at the philosophy he had taken to heart.

"Of course" he continued "the rulers of this aristocracy had to be of the very best intelligence and at the peak of physical prowess a shining example of the best man had to offer. As far as intelligence goes I believe I'm a perfect candidate right Vector"?

"You are so right Master" says Vector continuing with his task.

"Unfortunately" Buttner pulls out a scalpel from his pocket which sends Ron into a panic.

"Life does occasionally throws detours on the path to one's destiny",He sends the scalpel with all his force into his left leg and grinds it into his bone. "You see nothing; life has cursed me with the knowledge to lead men but without the physical power to grab my place as their leader".

"This guy is cracked" Ron thinks "I've heard super villain rants before but this is easily the most insane".

"That is where the nanomachines come in, I'm a little embarrassed to say but Clarke's machines were my stepping stones to true power. Buttner leans back in his wheelchair with a emotionless look on his face.

"You're probably thinking why do I need Clarke's nanos, well the nanomachines I've put into my body unlike Clarke's don't last forever". He sighs while pulling a needle from the side of his wheelchair.

"With all my knowledge I could only stay as Astuzia for no more than three hours then my nanomachines stop functioning. That's why I am still in this wheelchair", he begins to lose his temper as his voice raises.

"That's why I need to rely on others, that's why this world is still beyond my reach why I have to converse, to sleep under the same roof with those who are obviously not my equal".

He closed his eyes took a deep breath and a smile crossed his face.

"You might not find this humorous but the same weakness of my machines also apply to the virus that's killing you right now".

Ron's eyes open in horror, if that was the case why had he been in constant pain for the past couple of days.

"I could only manage to create a virus that would keep you in unbearable pain for a few hours, and that's why I had Vector come here to give you the "serum". Buttner begins to laugh "that pain killing serum is actually the virus, you've been re injecting yourself with it for days isn't that hilarious"?

Vector begins to laugh along with Buttner, Ron felt an enormous rage envelop his body . He attempted to lunge himself at Buttner but he couldn't get past the straps. He tried with all his strength to get at the laughing Buttner. His writs became red as the straps tightened around his hands as he bounced up and down on the bed.

Vector grabbed Ron's arms and places the I.V into a vein in his right arm the liquid it contained filled half of the bag.

"This is a super concentrated example of the virus, watch closely because when the I.V empties completely you'll die at that exact moment but of course before that the pain will assure that you'll be wishing for death".

Ron watches as the liquid slowly descends down the tube into his arm, a few seconds later a familiar pain causes him to scream out but it is muffled by the duct tape around his mouth.

Astuzia turns the needle in his hand and thrusts it straight into his chest, he grunts in pain for just a moment until he feels the satisfying calm, the drug like high that the nanomachines had always produced.

"You Stoppable are going to lay there and watch your life slip away" he said as he lifts himself out of his chair. His voice had changed, it became noticeably deeper then his original voice.

The paralysis in his legs had already dissipated and he literally felt the nanomachines power surge through his muscles and his nerves.

Dr. Vector walked over to Astuzia carrying his white robe, and began to dress his master.

"I've spent years trying to get that program, digging through GJ data searching for any information I could find. During this time I made Global Justice the powerhouse it is today with my technology. I spent years kissing political ass building them weapons lowering myself to breathe the same air with those apes who without me wouldn't be able to protect a single island. I "liberated" that fool June from her insufferable father and have him betray Global Justice, I secretly created hundreds of androids with my own hands to unleash upon the world when I was finally ready to take my place and lead man into the future.

He took another deep breath calming himself, as Vector offered to place his mask on his face.

"No Vector I believe I no longer need to hide my identity. Amazing how all of my hard work, my dreams have been stopped by a cheerleader and a pariah. My true destiny delayed".

He moved closer to Ron, grabs his throatand beginsto strangle him.

"As much as I hate Possible I despise you even more" he growled saliva dripping from the side of his mouth.

"Do you want to know why, all people have the resources to be great if they work for it, but people like you waste your lives. People like me strive for the greatness we deserve and when we see an opportunity we take it by any means necessary".

He tightens his grip around Ron's neck "you are a waste of a body, you are mentally limited and have no unique physical attributes. You have contributed nothing to this world yet you depend on those who are stronger and smarter then you. You carry on with the girl as if you make a difference in this world, do you actually believe she can't do what she does without you.

"She doesn't need you, people only need themselves to succeed. You're probably holding her back, making her weak. People like you ruin society, leeching off those who are vastly superior. You are nothing and you are content with being nothing".

He releases his grip on Ron's neck, "It boggles the mind to see the clearly predominant member of your group; a rare specimen of intelligence and athletic ability fall for a dog like you. But that's exactly the way I want to see you die like whimpering dog".

Continuous gunfire resounds throughout the interior of the base, the gunfire is followed by various screams of dying men as the sounds of combat fill the air.

"Looks like my toys are getting the job done". He throws a camera from his pocket towards Dr. Vector "Be sure to capture his face the moment he expires".

Vector looks at him a little concerned "but what about the bombs sir I mean we need time to depart from the island before it goes up in flames.

Astuzia puts his hand up to silence his subordinate "not to worry the bombs are set to go off in 45 minutes, it will take 20 minutes for Stoppable to die after taking in all of the virus, and it should take about 25 minutes for me to tie up all the loose ends. It will be how do you say it uh yes it will be cake".

"As you wish Sir" Vector replies.

Astuzia placed his face right above Ron's close enough for Ron to stare into his cold eyes "you should be happy you won't have to spend another week in pain, and don't worry about Possible I'll send her after you soon. But first I'll do something you never had the guts to do when you had a chance".

He moved his face even closer to Ron's his breath beating against Ron's cheeks "I'll make her scream my name".

Ron throws his body at Astuzia his eyes burning with anger but it was all to no avail.

Astuzia opened the door to the room, which causes them to be blasted with the sounds of a battlefield.

"Man it sounds like a war zone out there" says Vector as Astuzia leaves the room.

* * *

Kim and Dr. Director continue to discuss the future when the shock wave of a light explosion knocks them to the ground. They look up only to see the aircraft hanger had been set ablaze. 

"What's going on, the planes they're all on fire"! cries Dr. Director.

"This is to keep you from escaping" says a voice from the roof of the hanger, a blond figure jumps down and lands in front of them.

"You have some nerve coming back here June or should I say Miss Juni" Dr. Director tells the figure.

"I've got no problem with you, this is between me and Kim" said June setting her body into a fighting stance.

"You think I'd let Kim fight alone" she snaps at June.

June doesn't take her eyes off of Kim "I no longer have any grudges against Global Justice so I'll give you a warning. Astuzia is having his androids attack the base as we speak".

"What he can't possibly believe he can take the base using brute force"?

Dr. Director quickly visuals the battle in her mind. The surprise attack would certainly result in some casualties but the men were properly trained for such a situation.

"It won't take long for us to destroy the androids will fight too the last man" she tells June.

"That's exactly what Astuzia wants. Your men will keep fighting until the bombs he implanted vaporize the island", June replies indifferently.

"Bombs what bombs"? Kim asked

"The bombs he implanted while working here, under the name Chris Buttner".

"Chris? It can't be you're bluffing" says Dr. Director

"You can stand there and believe what you want but that won't save your men".

Dr. Director could tell June wasn't lying but she couldn't leave Kim alone although she had an obligation towards her men.

"Go and evacuate the building I'll be fine" said Kim focusing on June. "I'll take care of things here".

Dr. Director gives Kim a slight nod and rushes toward the elevator.

"I can't believe you'd show your face here again after what you did to Ron". Kim told June preparing for the fight.

June doesn't say a word and just continues to stand her ground.

"Nothing from Astuzia's dog huh".

"Blowing the planes up is the last mission I will do for Astuzia, I've fulfilled my debt to him. June moves closer to Kim her eyes locked on Kim's body watching for the slightest movement.

"This isn't about Astuzia or world domination this is about what I want". June tells her.

"So what do you want"? Growls Kim.

"I want what everyone wants deep down, someone to love them someone to appreciate them for who they are.. I've made a terrible mistake but before I can correct it I must defeat you and prove myself worthy". June replies bitterly

"Prove yourself"?

"I must prove that I am worthy of his love" June cries, tears forming in her eyes as she charged at her rival

* * *

Well its coming down to the end hope you like it so far. Remember to read and review please. 


	13. The Final countdown

Authors note: Now I know I said the next update would be the last, but I haven't had time to seriuosly sit down and it get it all done. I want to put my best into the ending, so the next update will definitely be the last of this story (I think) any way I know for sure it won't be more then a couple of days away. So enjoy this chap for now.

oh and XXXXX means a scene change.

* * *

Before heading to the landing pad Astuzia stopped on a catwalk high above the base, so he could witness the chaos below. His first order to the androids was for them to head to the living quarters where they would be more unarmed agents. He glanced at his watch soon the whole base would know of his arrival. He planned a special announcement for everyone. He had made sure to program it into GJ's PA system a long time ago knowing this day would come. But he never expected it to be this soon and without the power he dreamed off. 

Suddenly his voice filled the air, loud enough for everyone in the base to here.

"My Dear Global Justice members this is Chris Buttner speaking. The past several years you have all done you're best to treat me like family. But I'm a man of science, men of science have no need for friendship or for families. Our only purpose in life is too search for answers. The answers to men's destiny".

"God I love the way I sound" Astuzia thought to himself as the announcement continued.

"I found that the answers to man's destiny corresponds with my own. All great societies have started with great leaders. This world needs to be united under the rule of a great man who will usher in a new golden age of enlightenment. And lead the world in its rightful direction.

Astuzia boiled with rage this announcement should have been the starting point of his campaign of conquest. But now he could only be satisfied with the destruction of Global Justice; there would be other ways to conquer though after all it as his destiny to rule.

The announcement continues "Unfortunately every second I've spent here has disgusted me, Global Justice could be a super power spreading its influence across the world, yet all of you choose to help the poor mistreated masses. The strong have no business protecting the weak, this is the natural way of life. That the strong survive and the weak die is a part of nature, by saving those who are unwilling or unable to save themselves we weaken the human race. Protecting the weak is counterproductive to the evolution of man. Thus because you are all nothing without my services I judge you to be weak and I shall remove this weakness from the earth. Those of you that believe in a higher power prepare yourselves to meet your creator, those of you that don't there is still some time to find religion".

The announcement was followed immediately by the a recording of Beethoven's Ode to Joy.

"Nothing like the classics to clear one's head", Astuzia watched as the androids below continued to invade the living quarters.

One android dragged a man out of his room still in his pajamas and throws him against a wall shattering his skull.

"Oh my that looked like it hurt" Astuzia laughed.

With the music playing in the background and the chaos below everything seemed like an overly violent cartoon. The screams of female agent as she had every bone in her body smashed while being attacked by five androids at once was loud enough for Astuzia to hear it clearly.

"I never liked her, she spilled spilled coffee on my arm once" he thought wishing he had a remembered to bring a glass of wine so he could properly enjoy the show.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Dr. Director exited the elevator to find her nightmare had come true June wasn't bluffing the androids had invaded. That meant the bombs were real too, she had to evacuate the base immediately.

She watched as three androids carrying assault rifles mowed down anything in their way.

They were headed toward the her when two GJ agents jumped in front of her. One of them grabbed her and pulled her behind a pillar, the other attempted to give them cover fire taking out two androids before going down in hail of bullets. Behind the pillar Dr. Director was joined by another agent.

She recognized the them immediately, Johnson and McEwing two GJ veterans.

"Thanks for the save, but can anyone give me a status report"? She asked

"Well from what we know they somehow got into the armory", said McEwing the agent who had grabbed her.

"What about casualties"? She asked again

Johnson who was addressing a shoulder injury looked at her grimly "I was the only one from the living quarters to get out alive, I'd guess there must have been about seventy five people there".

Seventy Five the numbers echoed in her mind Global Justice had never lost so many members in just a day. And if things continued this way there would be a lot more deaths.

"But don't worry Sir we'll find who ever set this up and send them to hell", said McEwing

"No, we don't have to keep fighting we need to evacuate immediately".

Johnson looked at her puzzled "Evacuate but we can drive them out in a few hours".

Before she could respond a grenade roll across the ground towards them.

"Look out" she screamed, before she could act McEwing dived on top of her.

The explosion scattered dust everywhere, Dr. Director opened her eyes to find McEwing on top of her.

"Are you okay Sir" he told her blood running down his forehead.

"Yes thank you McEwing"she said trying to crawl out from under him.

"Just doing my j--" before he could finish speaking his eyes rolled to the back of his head and his body went limp.

"McEwing" she said shaking him "speak up McEwing that's an order".

He remained motionless she then noticed his back had been partial burned off, the effects of the grenade.

"Oh McEwing" she whispered lowering her head "Thank you".

Johnson grabbed her off the floor "We've got to get out of here, this floor is crawling with them".

She ignored him picked up McEwing's assault rifle and headed away from the safety of the pillar.

"What the hell are you doing"? cried Johnson.

She scanned the area for her target and spotted an android randomly tossing grenades in all directions. The android spotted her but before it could move she shot it's right hand clean off. It tried to grab a grenade with its left which was quickly blasted off as she approached it. She then shot at both its leg causing it to collapse on the floor.

"Its too bad you don't feel pain" she said standing over the androids squirming body. Then she sent the remaining bullets of her gun into its head.

Johnson ran up to her and handed her another weapon, he looked around and noticed that they were being flanked on all sides by more androids.

"Well what do we know"? He asked

She took aim at the closest android "we make our way to my office, but on the way we take out as many of these bastards as we can".

Johnson smiled "my horoscope told me I would be meeting some new friends today. I'm pretty sure this isn't what it meant".

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

June charged at Kim she knew Kim was an excellent fighter but she was no pushover herself. Spending most of her life in isolation she had to keep herself sane somehow. So she had learned to fight with specialists her father had brought her . She used her momentum to jump and executed a flying kick. Kim side stepped the attack, when June landed she threw a kick at the back of head.

As if she had eyes in the back of her head June dropped to the ground, as the kick passed over head she rolled across the ground and kicked Kim in the knee.

Instinctively Kim grabbed her knee which gave June an opening. June kicked Kim in the face knocking her to the ground.

"Don't underestimate me Kim, I will win this fight".

Kim picked herself off the ground "We've treated you so nicely and this is the way you thank us".

"Shut up" June yells at her.

"You said you loved Ron and yet you've caused him so much pain".

"That was a mistake I didn't know how I really felt until now". June tells her.

"Is that supposed to erase the past".

"Enough of all this talk I won't let you beat me again".

A look of determination came over Kim's face " I'm sorry but you won't touch me again".

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Dr. Director's office was a few feet across from her. But they were pinned down by gunfire from androids around the corner of the hallway. The androids blasted their path with continuous fire and they were closing in.

"Damn we're almost out of ammo and we can't get past them" yelled Johnson over the loud volume of the gunshots.

"We need to get to my office at all cost there are too many lives at stake" she told him.

"I guess I've got no choice" he removes a chain from his neck and hands it to her. "Promise me you'll give this to my boy".

"What's this about Johnson"?

"Its been a pleasure serving Global Justice Sir, I've had the time of my life".

She looked at him puzzled "what are you talking about"?

He pulled out a grenade "I need to give you time for you to do what you have too, and I can't throw this clearly from here so there's only one way to guarantee I get them all at once".

"When I give the signal you go" he tells her.

"I understand" she said "I'll get this to your boy and tell him his father was one of the bravest men to serve with me" she told him putting the chain in her pocket.

He peeped around the corner "Now" he called out as she begins to run towards her office he shoots his way towards the androids. Dr. Director watches from the corner of her eye as he charged at them only to be shot down. A group of eight androids crowded around his body ready to deliver the final blow.

"That's it everyone join the party" he said activating the grenade "its gonna end with a bang" he told them with his final breath as the grenade dropped from his hand.

The explosion rocked the hallway as Dr. Director reached her office.

"Thank You Johnson" she said closing the door behind her.

Once inside she quickly headed toward the keypad behind a panel on her wall. There was a secrete tunnel in the east wing of the base that only she knew about. The tunnel was about a mile long and led the other side of the island. To the docks where everyone could escape the island. Luckily she could activate the doors of the tunnel from her office.

She punched in the code and it gave her a confirmation beep, then she headed to her phone because it could connect to the PA system.

"Everyone the island has been implanted with bombs, disengage any unnecessary encounters with the androids and head to the east wing. Take the tunnel and leave the island that is an order. Remember all of you out there, its been a pleasure leading such a fine group of soldiers so stay alive so we can all rebuild together".

As she turned off the PA system she heard footsteps outside of her door. Grabbing a pistol from her desk she steeled herself for battle. The door opened to reveal some additional GJ members, five in all.

"Dr. Director we've all heard your message we've come to escort you off the island".

"Thanks for the thought but I can't leave yet, but you can escort me to the armory".

They look at her puzzled.

Astuzia had enjoyed the show so far but that announcement over the PA system did not please him.

"It doesn't matter I'll hunt the survivors down later, today is about two special people" he looked at his watch thirty minutes until the island went up in flames, Five minutes until Stoppable died.

"I'd better get down to business, today has been such a hassle". He said making his way to the elevator.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

June tried to her best to focus her mind she couldn't allow herself to lose this fight. She would fight to the death if she had too.

She charged at Kim once again and started throwing punches.

Kim didn't flinch; she read all of her moves, the final punch June threw she blocked countered easily and sent a knee to June's chest. June bent forward gasping for air, sucking in as much as she could. She quickly tried to counter turning around to punch Kim. But Kim caught her fist and began to twist her wrist causing June to scream in pain. June pulled her wrist from Kim's grasp and backed away from her,

"I won't lose to you" she said catching her breath.

Kim said nothing but just stared at June with an intense look in her eyes. Kim's eyes caused June to take a step back. She could literally feel the hatred coming from the red head.

"No I'm not afraid you I won't let you intimidate me", She screamed at Kim.

Like a fighting amateur June lost herself to her emotions and charged at Kim again. She threw a jab that Kim blocked with ease. June followed with a kick and an left hook and a right. Kim dodged the last attack spun, kicked, and buried her foot into June's chest.

June began to cough up blood "why" she cried

Her attacks became unorganized, random kicks and punches that Kim easily dodged. Kim retaliated by sending an elbow to June's throat, causing her to fall backwards. June picked herself up again.

" God Why" she said gasping for air, she threw a punch at Kim who caught it and punched her in the face.

"God why won't you let me be happy" she cried as Kim grabbed the back of her hair Kim pulled her fist back ready to strike with all of her force.

"I should kill you for taking away my happiness", Kim says.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Vector looked at his watch this was taking too long it would be another four minutes before Stoppable died. For once his confidence in Astuzia was wanning.

"Screw this" he said "I'm getting off this rock".

He opened the door and came face to face with Will,who sent a kick right into his face knocking him against the door. Will scrambled into the room his clothes tattered slightly burnt reminding him of the close call he had averted earlier with Astuzia's bomb.

He raced toward Ron and ripped the IV cord from his arm.

"Ron are you alright what's happening to you"?

Ron ripped the tape from his mouth this effort alone sent shock waves of pain through his body.

"Thank you Will" he said "but I don't have time to talk this island is rigged to blow".

"Are you sure"?

"Yea I heard it from the monsters mouth himself".

Ron began to head towards the door.

"Ron where are you going"?

"I've got to go help her" he said, finding that it was even painful to speak.

"Alright I'll go with you its chaos out there"

"Wait" Ron tells him "I need you to do something, find Rufus he's still alive I'd do it myself but".

Will understood the situation completely "alright I'll do it".

"Wait" a voice called out from behind them.

"Even though you've didn't take in the whole virus moving around will still kill you. Every step you take will shorten your life" Vector tells Ron.

Ron reflected on the impact of these words "If I die now or five minutes from now it doesn't matter. I've helped her all of my life and that's what I'm going to keep doing".

"Astuzia was right you are a fool" Vector laughed.

This causes Will to viciously punch him knocking him against the wall and out cold. He turned to Ron and gave him a nod.

They head off in opposite directions after a few steps Ron collapses to the ground.

"Stoppable is that you"?

Ron lifted himself up and crawled toward the voice, he followed it to the old doctor who was on the ground clutching a wound on his stomach.

"Where are you going"? The doctor asked.

"I've got to find Kim" Ron blurted out.

"After the last time she checked up on you I overhead her say she was going to the landing pad" he said panting.

Ron leaned against the wall.

"Thanks Doc" he said.

The doctor just smiled at him "I'm just glad I could finally help you" he said then his body became motionless.

Ron checked the doctor's pulse and then sighed, "I won't let your help go to waste doc" he said as he headed towards the elevator.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kim stood over June for a few seconds. June was kneeling before her. Kim had one hand holding June by her hair the other was hand was balled into a fist above her head ready to strike. Just one attack would probably be enough to end this fight and complete her vengeance.

June began to weep tears streamed out of her eyes like waterfalls "go ahead just kill me its probably for the best".

Kim stared at her a little longer then just shoved her away.

"Killing you won't save Ron" she said turning her back to her.

June began to cough up blood when a shadow washed over her.

"How disappointing" a deep voice said.

June looked up in horror as strong hands picked her off the ground.

"Did I give you permission to be here" Astuzia tells her.

"You are too weak" he told her before tossing her over his shoulder.

Astuzia turned his attention towards Kim "Possible I've come to finish this once and for all".

Kim turned to face the man who had caused her so much pain.

"We've come a long way haven't we, but it ends now" he said.

"Buttner, Ron had always said you were miles of bad road".

"Are we still talking about Stoppable, why can't people let the past go he's gone just move on".

"Gone"?

"Yea I did a quick stop before coming here I had some trash to clean before I left".

"No you're lying"

"Believe what you want" said Astuzia shrugging "but I'm pretty sure he's dead".

"No it can't be we were going home today".

"What can I say I'm an asshole".

Kim clenched her fists so hard that her hand started to bleed, "I swear I'll make you pay".

"Whoa, SO NOT THE DRAMA" Astuzia said mocking Kim's voice "you should thank me I saved him from a week of pain".

"Why did you put him through all that, he didn't have to suffer so much. He never did anything to you". She screamed at him.

"People like Stoppable disgust me".

"So you were just jealous right"?

Her words hit Astuzia like a truck, he became enraged and like a blur he sped towards her and punched her hard in the stomach.

"Jealous why would I be jealous of that worm" he said while knocking her into the ground.

"Maybe because Ron is twice the man you are"

"Don't you mean was" he said angrily sending a fist toward her face.

She rolled across the floor dodging the blow which made contact with the ground,

Kim got up and kicked him in the face, he recovered quickly and slapped her back.

"Haven't you learned by now you can't beat me".

He kicked her while she was on the floor "game over girl you won't win".

He pulled her up by her shit "you're like a little doll aren't, you well I'm done playing with you" he threw her back to the ground.

He began to charge some electricity in his hand and balled his hand into an electric fist.

"See how you like this" he aimed at her on the ground and thrust the punch at her.

She caught the attack inches before it hit her face, she was getting shocked but she continued to hold his hand.

"How" he screamed.

Kim proceeded to kick him the face he didn't budge instead he applied more strength to his arm. She continued to kick harder and harder. Her final kick managed to knock him away.

Astuzia took a step back an inspected his nose, she had managed to break it. He started to laugh.

"I knew you were special girl" he said.

He wiped the blood from his nose "I'll make you a deal" he sped towards her again knocking her off balance.

"Since Stoppable is gone you don't have to fight anymore". He began to move quickly in a circle around her. Her eyes darted from left to right trying to keep up.

"Deep down you had to have known he didn't deserve you, you knew you were better than him. You were too good for him, he was inferior to you in everyway".

She aimed a kick to where she thought he would be and missed he counterattacked with a jab to her face then continued to circle around her again.

"You're something special girl; there was no need to lower yourself for that cretin, you are an example for all women as I am to men".

She attacked again hitting nothing but air but she got caught with a left hook to the chest.

"There is no need for me to kill you I can make you the second most powerful person on earth, imagine the possibilities. You won't need to save others for attention anymore, you can be worshiped for the rest of your life. I'll let you rule the world by my side, the most important woman in the world".

He stopped circling her, grabbed her hands and lifted her up "All you have to do is call out my name and I'll give you the world".

She looked into his eyes for a few seconds then she spat in his face.

He winced as the thick spit rolled down his face mixing with the blood from his nose.

"I guess I'll have to beat some sense into you" he said as he prepared to strike her.

His fist was got caught on something behind him he turned to see Ron holding on to his hand.

"No" he said

"Yes" Ron said then he uppercut Astuzia in the face grabbed his hand and flipped him over his shoulder. When Astuzia tried to get up he hit him with a roundhouse kick to the face knocking him away.

"Ron he told me you were dead", Kim cried.

"As long as I can move we fight together KP my place is by your side no matter what".

The attacks he hit Astuzia with took their toll on his body the pain causes Ron's knees to buckle.

Astuzia gathered himself as he felt his blood boil once again "you are harder to kill then a roach on steroids Stoppable".

"Until I collapse you'll never say Ron Stoppable didn't fight back" Ron tells Astuzia while trying to gather some strength.

Astuzia moved in between Ron and Kim before they could realize it. He knocked Ron away and stood before her. "Now you will see how I take care off pests"

He charged up his hand again and pointed it at Ron "he will fry before your eyes".

"Stop" yelled June "leave him alone" she pointed a gun at Astuzia.

"How dare you" he said.

"Shut up I'm calling the shots now, I won't let you hurt him anymore" she yelled at him.

"You of all people know there are no weapons powerful enough to harm me" he replied.

"Well how about a weapon you invented , this is the EMP gun Ron took from your office before the Nova mission. It might be able to destroy your nanomachines".

"Is that so" Astuzia says with no sign of emotion on his face.

"Ron I can cure you" she called to him.

Ron looked up at her not believing his ears.

"While Astuzia was so worried about his precious program, I searched through his data and created a cure just for you".

Ron spirits began to rise his will to live resurfacing "where, give it to me I'll do anything".

June continued to point the gun at Astuzia "we can leave her together Ron we'll start our lives over, we can live happily ever after together".

"What"? He asked confused.

"I'll cure you Ron all you have to do is tell me you love me, say that you'll forget about Kim forever and that you really love me and I'll give you the cure".

A smile crosses Astuzia face he picks Kim off the ground "now watch the one you love so much, he is human the logical choice is right in front of him".

Ron slumped to his knees tears coming from his eyes "I I ... I can't, as much as I want to live I can't do that. If I did I would be living a lie, you don't betray the ones you love June if you really had any real feelings for me you would know that".

June lowered the gun and began to sob uncontrollably, her legs weakened which causes her to drop to all fours her tears drenching the ground.

Astuzia could not believe his eyes he looked down at Kim who gave him a small smile which enraged him even further. He dropped Kim to the ground and walked past Ron and headed toward June. Ron tried to get up but the virus was hitting a high point and he couldn't hold his own weight up.

"Stay away from her" he screamed.

Astuzia ignored him and kept walking towards her he wrapped his hand around her neck. Strangling her, he dragged her to the edge of the landing pad. Holding her over the edge by the neck he stared at her.

"You've embarrassed me in front of my enemies, after all I've done for you".

Chocking she pointed the gun at him and squeezed the trigger the EMP ray hit him but it had no effect.

"Fool do you think I would invent a weapon that would take me out" he grabbed the gun out of her hand and threw it over his shoulder.

He tightened his grip around her neck causing her too scream.

"Ron I'm sorry" she cried out.

"You apologize to him before me"? He screamed at her angrily.

"Before you die I'll tell you a little secret the one who sent those burglars to your house was me, they where just supposed to steal documents from your father but your mothers death was a bonus".

"No" she cries out trying to break free.

"Surprised that I used you, ha I use everyone you shouldn't be sad , now what's sad is how much your father cried for his beloved daughter before she killed him".

June no longer tries to fight off Astuzia she just let her body hang from his hand.

"That's right, your life no longer has any meaning you are useless to me".

He sends a current through her body that causes her too pass out, then he opens his hand and she falls in what seems like slow motion off the edge of the landing pad. A few seconds later her body splashes into the ocean below.

"No" Ron thought "no one deserves that", he fought the pain and stood up.

"Your evil stops today Astuzia I don't know how but I'll stop you", he says

"No" a voice says from behind him "we'll stop him"

Ron turns towards Kim who had just gotten up herself "one final run KP" he tells her smiling.

Astuzia turns toward them "I'll finish this in three minutes".

* * *

I noticed something interesting some of the reviewers are very concerned about Ron, and I have to say so I am. 


	14. Heaven can wait

Sigh its finally over, I had "I Can Go the Distance from Hercules, Lose Yourself from 8 mile, Europe's The Final Countdown, and The Verve's Bittersweet symphony" playing in a continuous loop as I wrote this. Sniff, I'm getting overwhelmed this is the second story I've ever written in my life. The first multi chap one too so it's this is kind of tough on me now that its done. This has allgiven me a new discovery I freakinglove to write.

Oh well life moves on, here we go enjoy. And don't forget to review, this will be your last chance to tell me what's wrong with this story before I write another one.

* * *

Astuzia stared at the two of them, his plans were going straight to hell. He never hated anyone more than the two standing in front of him now. No one had ever caused him so much trouble, ever. 

"I've got to hand it to you two, for surviving this long", he told them.

"You'll regret you ever got involved with us" Kim shouted at him.

"This is your last chance Possible, you can still save your self and gain unlimited power".

"I think I've already given you my answer", she replied.

"Have it your way" Astuzia said as he charged at her.

Before he could strike Ron pushes her out of the way and takes the hit.

"Why do you continue to fight Stoppable you have no future".

"Its not about the future its about now" Ron tells him.

He threw a punch at Ron who deflected the attack and sent a straight jab to Astuzia face. The punch caused Astuzia lip to bleed which further fueled his anger. When he turned to face Ron again; Ron took a step to the right as Kim leaped into the air and kicked Astuzia's face, knocking him backward.

"Now" Ron screamed as he hit Astuzia in the back knocking him forward.

Kim followed Ron's attack by punching Astuzia in the stomach. As he staggered backwards Ron side kicked him in the ribs then Kim sent a barrage of punches into his chest and face.

"Enough" Astuzia screamed as he placed his hands on the ground and sent electric currents along the floor in all directions around him.

Kim and Ron scattered away and barely managed to avoid being caught in the electric crossfire.

"How dare you" Astuzia seethed "you think you can win just because you're together".

"We don't think, we know" Kim shouted at him

"Is that so, maybe you should take a closer look at your boyfriend" Astuzia told her.

Kim looked over at Ron who was breathing heavily, holding on to his arm. He was only running on will power now and that fact was clearly obvious.

"Ron are you ok"? She called out to him.

"Damn I'm starting to lose feeling in my left arm, I just want to go to sleep". He thinks trying to hold his body up, his eyelids became heavier by the second.

"As you can see he may no longer have use of his left arm, the virus will continue to slowly shut down various parts of his body", explained Astuzia.

"He's nothing more than a liability to you now".

"No I won't be a liability" Ron thought pushing the cold away , "we're going to stop you" he said catching his second wind.

"Even animals are scared of death Stoppable".

"Some animals are the most dangerous when there about to die", Ron tells him.

Ron's smile infuriated Astuzia for a reason he couldn't explain, something about the boy set his soul afire.

"I'll wipe that smile from the face of the earth" he said as charged at Ron.

Ron could have barley seen Astuzia even if he had been healthy, he closed his eyes ready for the blow.

"Ron duck".

The second he heard her voice he did so immediately. He opened his eyes to see Astuzia's fist pass over his head he used the opportunity to uppercut Astuzia for the second time knocking him back. Kim rushed over and kicked him in the face at the same moment Ron kicked him on the base of his spine.

Astuzia fell to the ground like a heap of garbage, there he lay staring up at the sky.

Kim held Ron up as he began gasping for air, he leaned against her trying to conserve some energy.

"That brought back some memories" he said to her.

She noticed the blood running down his lips as he talked.

"Kim I don't think I have the strength to continue I can barely feel my legs any more".

"I don't think I keep going either" she says to him.

Astuzia picked himself off the ground his eyes burning with anger.

"Kim do you still have the EMP sword"?

"Yea".

"Take it out but don't activate it yet, just hold it out".

"You have a plan"? She asked

"This has gone on far enough" Astuzia thought, he wouldn't give them time to put any plan in motion.

"Ron are you sure about this", Kim asked.

"If I know anything about this guy its that he doesn't think too highly of me" he looked at her "you trust me right"?

"Yea I know you'll come through I just don't want to see you to die here", she told him.

He grabbed her hand the one that held the sword "I promise I won't die before taking this guy down, here he comes".

Astuzia appeared before them both, Ron pushed Kim away and dropped to his knees.

"Please I don't want to die" he cried to Astuzia.

Astuzia smiled once again. "No matter how strong a man's will is, it all disappears in the face of death".

He grabbed Ron by the shirt collar and lifted him off the ground.

"You won't even fight back you weak piece of trash" he said inspecting Ron's body "I see the virus has already paralyzed you, it was bound to happen".

He charged his fist with electricity again "allow me to put you out of your misery".

He hit Ron at point blank range, the blow sent Ron flying a few feet in the air, he landed on the ground with a loud thud and remained motionless.

Turning his back to Ron's body he smiled " And then there was two".

"No!" screamed Kim as she activated the sword.

"Come to me" Astuzia said gleefully.

Kim slashed at him with the sword, which he ducked easily. She followed it with a thrust of the sword which he deflected.

"I don't understand why you continue, you now the sword will have no effect"

He grabbed the edge of the sword and stopped her attacks.

"You fool I--", he stopped noticing the lack of power the sword contained.

"Why would you even use this it doesn't even contain a chi... No" Astuzia turned towards Ron but his body was no longer where he had seen it drop.

Ron's lungs where on fire and his feet felt like lead but he couldn't stop moving. Chip in hand he ran towards the EMP gun June had used earlier.

"This is it we can win".

Astuzia watched as Ron ran towards the gun "I won't let you" he screamed placing his hand on the ground he sent a powerful surge of electricity toward the gun. It contained so much energy that it tore up the ground as it traveled. He would destroy them both at once if he could.

"Crap I have to make it" Ron thought as he saw the current of electricity make its way towards his target.

He pushed himself to run faster as he and the electrical current seemed to be on a crash course. He dove at the gun grabbed it continued moving by rolling across the floor the current passed his body by inches but it was close enough to make all the hair on his head stand up.

Stopping himself Ron slapped on the chip aimed and squeezed the trigger. A look of terror came over Astuzia's face as the ray from the gun sped towards him. Knowing he had to escape, he tried to use all of his speed to side step the attack only to run into Kim. She used her remaining force to punch him in face, the punch knocked him backwards, back in the path of ray.

"No" he cried as he closed his eyes.

The ray hit him exactly in the chest, upon impact every nanomachine that was regulating his nerves and muscles self destructed as the electromagnetic waves coursed thorough his body. Astuzia felt as if his insides were about to ignite into a ball of flames. He clawed at his skin trying to extinguish the imaginary flames that were devouring him then suddenly his skin went numb as if he was frozen solid. The pain was enough to drive a lesser man insane.

He attempted to stand but his legs returned to their normal state of paralysis, he continued to scream out as all of his hair fell out followed by most of his teeth. His body convulsed for another minute and finally subsided when the last of the nanomachines was destroyed.

Astuzia rolled to his back and attempted to lift himself up. He found that he had gone blind in one eye and probably seventy five percent of his body had been paralyzed. He knew instantly that his body would never be the same again.

"How, How" he whimpered as he attempted to crawl with his right arm towards Ron's body when someone grabbed him from behind. He focused his eye to see Kim standing over him.

"Wait" he said as she picked him off the ground.

"But it was my destiny" he cried.

"Who is the weak one now"? she says before viciously jabbing him in the face.

He coughed up blood as she struck him in the chest then drove him into the ground. She followed her attacks by bringing her foot down on his right arm. He screamed out in pain as she pinned him to the ground with her knee, and begin to pound on his face like it was a piece of meat.

"How do you like it when you're the one in pain" she cried continuing her savage barrage.

"This isn't even half the pain you've put us through". She pushed back the fact that she was beating on the face of another human being to the back of her mind.

Suddenly Ron grabbed her fist and pulled her towards his body and just held her for a few seconds.

She was surprised at first and then began to cry on his shoulder.

"It's ok Kim its over" he told her.

The doors of the elevator opened and Will Du stumbled through them carrying what looked like a small shoe box.

Ron watched as Will fell to the ground "hey you should go check on him" he told Kim.

She looked at him confused but he didn't say another word, then she ran towards the elevator.

Ron walked towards Astuzia's body, and sat down next to him.

"Man just when I thought you couldn't get any uglier you prove me wrong" he told Astuzia.

"Mercy is an invention of the weak to deter the strong" Astuzia said to Ron coughing up blood his face badly bruised up.

"You're still talking trash huh" Ron replies.

"It seems the only law with any truth to it is Murphy's law" Astuzia says.

"A few years ago I used to see to believe in that too".

"I was a big fish caught in a shallow pond", Astuzia replied.

" As much as I enjoy this therapy session; I want to now how I can cure myself Buttner, I don't want to die today".

Astuzia looked up at him "Even if I told you how it takes days create the vaccine, time you don't have".

Ron looked at him knowing for once Astuzia was not lying. "I guess that's it then"

"Hold on Stoppable, the virus should have paralyzed your body you have to tell me why you still have the ability to move".

Ron looked down at him "I'm not to sure my self, but I knew I had to do my best no matter what".

"So my well calculated plans were defeated by basic emotions".

"Emotions are more powerful than you can imagine especially love its an incredible feeling ... beautiful and chilling, inspiring and haunting it can make people do the impossible. Man why didn't I think like this when I was in that poetry class".

"That sounds like a fairytale" Astuzia replied.

"Believe what you want you're the one on the ground".

"You're right you did defeat me".

"Correction" said Ron "I didn't beat you, we beat you".

"One last question why didn't you let her kill me".

"Unlike you; Kim is a good person, killing you with her bear hands would have haunted her forever. I figure the way things are going I'd save her from having one more thing to cry at night about".

Ron rose to his feet "I hope you're ready to spend the rest of your life behind bars".

"I'd rather die than be saved by you, if I can't save myself I don't deserve to live.

"Still living by that old "the weak should die" philosophy are we "?

"People do not change that easily Stoppable I have no regrets about what I've done, just let me die with some dignity".

"Why should I"? Asked Ron

"That fact I'm begging you like this is punishment enough in my eyes, even if they lock me away I will find away to take my own life. At least let me have the dignity to die on the field of battle than by my own hands".

"I don't think you are in any position to ask for favors", Ron tells him.

"Carrying me will take too much time away from their escape, the less people they have the easier it is for them to move".

"I don't ca---".

"I beg of you" Astuzia pleads.

"After all of the suffering you've caused you have the nerve to ask me for that, I don't care if you beg".

"If not for me what about the girl what would all of this mean, if she died here on the island", Astuzia told him.

Ron remained silent.

"Its only logical", Astuzia continued.

Ron stared at him for a moment "I've always let people push me around, I'm too nice a guy I guess" he said limping away from Astuzia's body.

"Ronald I'll see you on the other side".

Ron continued to limp away "As fun as kicking your ass for all of eternity sounds; unless my rabbi was lying to me I doubt we're headed down the same path" he called out not bothering to turn around.

Ron made his way to Kim who was helping Will stand up.

"Ron I've got Rufus" he told Ron handing him the small box.

Inside of the box Rufus laid on a pillow wearing a miniature full body cast, unable to move Rufus could only let out a small squeal when he saw friend.

"Hey buddy you're still in bad shape huh, Well, I'm going to take you home today alright".

"Ron what we're you talking to Astuzia about"? Kim asked.

"Oh that it was nothing Will can you hold onto Rufus I don't think I can carry his box", Ron replied.

"I'm going to carry Astuzia's body with us" she continued.

"I'm sorry but we can't, he told me he's spread some poison on his body so we can't touch him". Ron lied.

"Are you sure" She said to him puzzled.

"Trust me it's for the best, he doesn't want to be saved", Ron told her.

Will looked at his watch "Guys we need to get moving we've got like twelve minutes until this place blows".

They climbed the elevator as it began to descend they took one final look at the body of the fallen God.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

They exited the elevator to find the base in complete destruction, walls had been torn down and sporadic fires blazed across random areas.

"Where is everybody" asked Kim.

"Everyone's been evacuated according to Dr. Director's orders, we've got to get ourselves out of here too. Will told her.

They continued to make their way to the east wing, Will cringed as he passed the bodies of his former comrades.

"I hope that guy burns in hell forever" he said through his teeth.

After a few more steps Ron dropped to the floor for the second time and once again began hacking up blood.

Will looked at his watch again "Damn we might be able to make it if we didn't keep st--" he stopped short as Kim glared at him.

"I'm sorry" Will said realizing his error.

"He's right KP it will probably be better if you left me here".

"What are you talking about Ron, we can make I'm sure its not much farther", she told him.

"No Kim I can't walk anymore this is as far as I go".

"But we were going home together, you have to see your family".

"I'll never make it" he told her flatly.

"I'm not just going to let you die here Ron".

"If I die here or there it doesn't matter", he said determined not to take another step even if he could.

Kim sat down next to him "you can go ahead Will I'm staying here".

"What the hell are you doing are you insane", Ron screamed at her.

"I've made up my mind, I'm staying here".

"What! What about your family, Kim I appreciate the thought but you have a future I don't"!

"I told you once before Ron I can't envision a future without us".

"Do youthink I'm doing this just for drama. It's so you can get away safely".

"Will you're running out of time, you better hurry", she said ignoring Ron.

"Why are you so pig-headed; you can't justthrow your life away for nothing".

"I'm not throwing it away for nothing Ron".

He grabbed her by the shoulder "look at me Kim don't do this, the world doesn't need me but it needs you. You can't be this selfish".

The second he finishes she smacks him the face, his head snaps back with the force of the blow.

"The world might not need you, but I do" she told him.

He felt himself beginning to cry, "You idiot why do you have to love me so much, you're making this so hard". He said trying to hold back his tears.

"Hold on" Will told them " I think I hear something, someones coming".

Will's suspicions were confirmed when a group of five androids appeared from behind a a broken wall.

"We're in no position to fight now" Will cried as the androids approached.

"Wait I here something else" said Kim "It sounds like a a car".

Suddenly what looked a van came crashing through the wall and rammed into all of the androids at full speed knocking them away.

"What a coincidence finding you all here" said Dr. Director from the driver seat.

"It's about time" replied Will.

"Just had to run to the armory and pick this baby up", she said.

"No offense but you couldn't have picked something up with a little bit more power" said Will as they climbed into the van.

Dr. Director a button near the steering wheel, metallic sheets sprung out like magic and covered the body of the van giving it a metallic sheen.

"Titanium covering, this girl is indestructible" said Dr. Director.

Suddenly an android landed on the front of the car and smashed through the windshield. She immediately grabbed the shotgun she had next to her and shot the android in the face.

"Well everything except the windows are indestructible" she admitted.

"Noted" said Will, as he noticed more androids gathering near them "We better move it".

Dr. Director stepped on the gas and the van blasted forward.

"Zero to two hundred in three tenths of a second" Dr. Director said proudly.

"I think you're enjoying this too much" replied Will.

In the back seat Kim watched as Ron stared through the window.

"Ron I'm sorry for slapping you", she said.

He turned to her with his normally goofy smile "It's no big I guess I was asking too much of you. I probably would have done the same thing".

"Ron I can't go back home without you".

"I wish I could fight it until then but--"

He suddenly felt dizzy and his body refused to stay up on its on, Kim grabbed him and placed his head on her lap.

"I don't think I've got much longer" he told.

"Look out" cried Will as a group of androids fell on top the car and began smashing in the windows.

Kim used her body to keep the shattered glass away from Ron's face , Will grabbed Dr. Director's gun and began blasting the androids one by one. But with ever one he knocked off another one landed on the van.

"If anymore of them get on we're going to tip over" screamed Dr. Director as she tried to scrape some of them against the wall.

As Will attempts to reload the shot gun, an android's arm shoots through the window closest to him and grabbed him by the neck. The android began to pull him through the window, but before it could pull him out completely it stopped leaving only the first half of his body hanging from the window.

The android stared at him for awhile and then a small beep could be heard coming from its body.

"Order to terminate canceled" it said with its monotone voice, and leaped off the van.

The other androids soon followed, each stopped their attack and leaped away. Kim used the time to pull Will back in.

"What happened"? She asked him.

"I don't know" he replied "they just stopped, its a miracle" he said.

"We can thank the heavens later" said Dr. Director "we're coming to the end of the tunnel".

"I feel so cold" said Ron

"Hold on Ron we're almost there" said Kim.

The van burst through the exit of tunnel it's velocity sending it into the air. It landed on a jungle filled slope of the island. Expertly dodging through the trees Dr. Director sped through the foliage of the jungle heading for the docks on the beach. Breaking through the jungle, the van kicked up sand as it sped towards its destination.

Dr. Director stopped near the wooden wharf, "all right everyone get aboard the boat" she called out.

"They left us the smallest boat" said Will.

"Hey it took six months of my salary to pay for that" replied Dr. Director

She and Kim carried Ron and Rufus aboard as Will untied the boat, and set it afloat.

A few minutes later she checked her watch "thirty seconds until all of my hard work is gone".

"It's okay we'll come back even stronger" said Will.

She put her head down her eyes closed "I'm sorry guys I'll make sure you all get a proper funeral".

Exactly thirty seconds later a huge explosion could be heard from the island. Suddenly it looked as if a massive tornado had formed in the middle of the island. The large tornado imploded on itself and like a dying star released a blast of energy. The shock waves of the blast rocked the ship sending wave upon wave crashing onto it. A few second later the shock waves subsided.

They all turned towards the island and found the lush jungle island had been turned into a desert.

"I guess now it's really over", said Dr. Director.

They sailed along in silence listening to the music of the sea.

"We'll probably be picked in a couple of hours" said Dr. Director.

"I'll probably be gone by then" Ron thought as his head lay once again on Kim's lap.

"Hey Kim remember when we watched the movie Ghost at your house that one time, and I kept teasing you because you were crying at all the sappy parts".

"Yea" she replied while stroking his hair.

"I never told you but I love that damn movie I even brought the Director's cut DVD, I watch it all of the time".

"Why didn't you ever invite me too watch it with you"? She asked

"I had a problem crying in front of you", he said.

"Ron I've seen you cry billions of times".

"Yea but not like this, that movie really takes me too another level. I guess looking back on it that was another moment wasted".

"It was a sad movie especially when she had to watch his spirit ascend to heaven at the end", she replied.

"Yea but by the end she knew he really loved her, in fact he fought death to be with her again. But the past couldn't be changed he had to go and she had to move on".

"Maybe she didn't want to move on" said Kim.

"Well that didn't matter she was still alive, she had her future ahead of her, a future filled with happiness, love, and first born sons named Ronald", he replied.

"I'm sure she knew she would never love anyone the same way again".

"Well that may be true but I think she also knew that he would be watching over her from wherever he went, and it was ok for her to find love again" Ron told her.

"He sounds like a great guy" she says

"He was" Ron replies.

Tears begin to collect in her eyes and they rain on Ron's face.

"Hey you're getting tears in my mouth" he told her.

"I'm sorry" she says while wiping the tears from her eyes.

They could hear loud sobbing from the box that contained Rufus, Will picked up the box and poured out Rufus's tears before they flooded his box.

"Ron uh I'd just like to say that um you were I mean you are a good guy, and I was happy to have fought by your side, and I'm sorry that um how can say this--" stammered Will.

"Thank you" Ron said before Will could finish letting him off the hook.

"The same for me Ron, I would personally like to thank you for all the times you aided Global Justice in the past", said Dr. Director.

"He's not dead yet" Kim screamed at them.

After her outburst no one talked for awhile, the four of them sat in an uncomfortable silence. All of sudden Ron began to sing.

"I'll spread my wings and I'll learn how to fly Though it's not easy to tell you goodbye, gotta Take a risk, take a chance, make a change And break away Out of the darkness and into the sun But I won't forget the place I come from I gotta take a risk, take a chance, make a change And break away"

Kim stopped crying and started to laugh out loud.

"I knew you couldn't resist that, you never could" he said.

"Normally most guys wouldn't admit to liking Kelly Clarkson let alone to start singing one of her songs in public", she told him.

"Never be normal that's my motto".

He began to cough up blood again "I can't keep my eyes open".

"Don't close your eyes Ron please", she cried

"I don't think I have choice, don't forget I've... always... you Ki" he gasped as a trickle of blood ran down his lips.

She grabbed Ron's head and pulled his face closer to hers.

"Kim what are you doing"? Yelled Dr. Director.

"I'm doing the right thing" she told her.

Ron knowing what she was doing tried to fight her off but he couldn't move his body.

"No" was the only thing he could say before she kissed him on the lips, he forgot the pain for a moment as he lost himself in the deepness of the kiss.

"_The virus isn't contagious as long as you avoid serious contact with his blood" Vector told Kim as she watched his body from behind the glass_

"Just as good as the first one" she said, the blood from his mouth smeared her own lips.

"Why"? Ron says as his eyelids become to heavy to hold up.

The last thing he sees before passing out was Kim smiling over him and then there was nothing but darkness.

His body went limp on the deck of the boat, as Kim placed her hand over his chest. His heart was still beating although it was beating faintly.

"Wait for me Ron" she said brushing his face with her hand.

"Kim how could you"? Asked Dr. Director.

Before Kim could reply the boat began to rock.

"I think we've hit something" Will called out.

To their surprise a submarine rose out of the ocean and parked it self next to the boat. An opening appeared on the front of the sub and the faint sounds of movement could be heard coming from inside. An android pulled itself out of the opening and stared at them with it's glass eyes.

"Damn they followed us" said Will pulling out the shotgun.

"Hold on Will, this one seems different don't attack just yet" Dr. Director instructed.

Dr. Director was right unlike the other trench coat wearing androids, this one looked a lot more human. It wore just a single black t-shirt and some familiar looking brown pants. The android reached into the opening and pulled someone from the darkness.

"June your alive", said Kim in total shock "How"?

June was obviously in bad shape, the android supported her as she leaned against him.

"This is my personal android RS65; I secretly created under Astuzia's nose. I had him wait with this hidden sub until Ron and I could escape from the island", June told her.

"I guess that didn't turn out the way I hoped" she continued. "He's programmed so that if I'm ever in danger of dying his first priority is too save me, he also has the power to control Astuzia's other androids".

"So you're the one we should thank for the androids ignoring us" said Dr. Director.

June ignores Dr. Director her attention on Ron's body "RS65 go" she says to the android.

The android sets her down safely and leaps into the boat. A small panel opened in it's chest and from it the android removed a needle. The android grabs Ron and shoots the needle's substance into his arm.

June glared at the blood smeared on Kim's lips "give some to the girl too RS".

"What is that"? Asked Will.

"It's the cure for the virus" June says as the android repeats the procedure on Kim. "Lets hope it's not to late for Ron".

When the android finished with Kim it jumped back onto the sub.

"The vaccine will soon knock you out for a couple of hours" said June preparing to leave.

"June, Thank you" says Kim.

"I didn't do this for you I did this for Ron", June replies.

"Thanks anyway".

"I guess I should tell you I'm going to take over the Millennium organization due to Astuzia's death, and I'm not giving up on Ron".

"I could never have enough rivals" replied Kim.

"Take care of him for now, I want him in perfect shape until the day I take him from you" June said as she followed the android back into the sub's opening.

"I'll be ready for it you June but that day will never come" Kim called out to her as the sub descended into the ocean.

"We're going to be okay Ron" she said before passing out next to him.

"Do you think they'll be alright"? Will asked Dr. Director.

"I know they'll be okay" she tells him.

"RS you don't think she named it after--"

"I'm sure of it" Dr. Director said before Will could finish.

"Man Stoppable is like a drug to these girls, they just can't get enough" he whines.

"Jealously leads one down a dark path" says Dr. Director.

" Oh I'm sorry Yoda, it's just that some guys seem to have all the luck", he replies.

* * *

Tell me you didn't like that chap. Really tell me I'll totally change itif you didn't. What do you people want from me? Why can't I be loved? Sigh just move on to the next chap okay. 


	15. Future perfect

What's that you say? I can't possibly cram anymore fluff into this story. Well I'm going to fluff you up. The featured song now DJ Sammy's We're in heaven.

* * *

Two weeks later: 

It was a rainy afternoon as the crowd gathered at the cemetery, the air was filled with a light mist and the sound of quiet sobs. Many had come to say there final goodbyes, including Kim Possible.

"Today is such a sad day" she said to herself as she walked towards the podium where Dr. Director was giving the eulogy.

"I wish Ron was here" she thought.

"Hey KP" she turned towards the familiar voice.

"Ron what are you doing here"? She said surprised.

"Well after you left the hospital they said I was cleared to leave so I could attend the funeral, but I shouldn't move around a lot for at least two months". He told her pointing at his chest protector and his arm cast.

They were a specially made military cemetery attending the funeral of the Global Justice members that had died in the line of duty. Dozens of their families arrived to pay their respects. Kim had been released earlier that morning but she didn't expect Ron to be out on the same day.

"Lets pay our respects" Ron said as they walked towards the grieving families.

After finishing her Eulogy Dr. Director headed towards a young women and her son.

"Mommy what happened to daddy" the boy asked as Dr . Director approached.

"Your daddy has gone to heaven" Dr. Director told him "But he told me to give you this"

She hands him Johnson's chain and his eyes light up with delight.

"This is daddy's favorite toy" he exclaimed.

"Remember; your daddy was a brave and strong man, he even saved my life. He gave his life to protect the world".

"Wow, did you hear that mommy" he said proudly.

"I sure did" she says to her son then turned to Dr. Director "thank you for everything".

"I meant every word" she said.

Later that night.

Kim and Ron are packing their belongings into an awaiting helicopter. Tonight was the night they finally got to go home.

"Your sure recovered quickly Ron" Kim said to him carrying her luggage.

"Yea even the doctor's said that it was weird" he told her.

Will Du and Dr. Director appear from behind the doors of their new temporary GJ HQ Nova's Atlantis mansion. They approach as Kim and Ron board the copter.

'We've been through so much it's sad to to say goodbye", said Dr. Director.

"I'm sure we'll see each other soon, we always seem to run into each other" Kim replied happily.

"I think this would be a good time to offer you a position as GJ members".

"Thanks but we still like the way things are now" She tells them.

"This helicopter is safe right"? Ron asks, ever since he got out of the hospital he had been extra cautious about everything.

"Randy and Travis are the best pilots we have" Will answered.

The two pilots give Ron the thumbs up to reassure him.

"Alright I guess will be leaving" says Kim "Goodbye" she calls out as the helicopter begins to take off.

"Good luck Ron" yells Dr. Director.

Kim turns to him "What did she mean by that"? She asked him.

"I have no idea" he tells her "well looks like Rufus has fallen asleep he's healing pretty nicely too.

"What are you hiding from me"?

"You know Kim this whole experience has really got me thinking", he says.

"About what"?

"Oh about the future", he replies.

"The future"?

"Yeah about our future"?

She moved closer to him "What are you saying Ron"?

"Well take a look out the window", he says.

She peered out of the window to see the helicopter fly directly over the mansion, On the roof where dozens of GJ members holding up signal flares. To her surprise the flares were organized to flash a message in the night. She began to read the message out loud.

"Kim Possible Will you please marry--- oh My GOD" she squealed.

Turning around she sees Ron holding on to a small box he opens it to reveal a beautiful ring.

"It's not much of a ring I know but it was the best I could do in such short time and you know I wish I could kneel but my knee hasn't healed yet and uh I didn't think this could wait bec--"

Before he could finish she leaped on top of him.

XXXXXXXXX

"So how's it going"? Dr. Director asks Will who was watching through some hi-tech binoculars.

"Oh good lord she's practically molesting him", he said.

"I guess its official" she says.

"Wow I didn't think she liked it so rough" Will said continuing to look through the binoculars.

Dr. Director pulls it away from his eyes leaving him severely disappointed.

XXXXXXXXX

"Kim my ribs my ribs" Ron calls out from underneath her.

She gets off of him and slips on the ring as he catches his breath.

"Oh my this is so romantic" said Travis the co pilot.

"I know, but we need some romantic music to go along with it" replied Randy.

"You are so right" says Travis quickly pulling out some CD s. "How about I turn to You"?

"Oh I can't stand Christina Aguilera", Randy says.

"How about Everlasting Love"?

"Not romantic enough".

"Ooh I got it We're in Haven the slow version" replied Travis excitedly.

"Yes that's fabulous, play it".

_Oh, thinking about all our younger years,  
There was only you and me,  
We were young and wild and free.  
Now nothing can take you away from me.  
We've been down that road before,  
But that's over now.  
You keep me coming back for more._

"I guess that's a yes" Ron says after catching his breath.

"I can't wait to tell mom and Monique" she replies still staring at the ring.

"I think you've re broken my ribs".

_Baby you're all that I want.  
When you're lying here in my arms  
I'm finding it hard to believe  
We're in heaven._

"Ron this is the happiest day in my life"

"Same here" he said still panting.

_And love is all that I need  
And I found it there in your heart.  
It isn't too hard to see  
We're in heaven._

_Now, nothing could change what you mean to me.  
There's a lot that I could say  
But just hold me now,  
Cause our love will light the way._

"You think this will work out"? He asks her.

"I've never been more sure in my life" she says.

_Baby you're all that I want.  
When you're lying here in my arms  
I'm finding it hard to believe  
We're in heaven.  
_

_And love is all that I need  
And I found it there in your heart.  
It isn't too hard to see  
We're in heaven._

"You know some people might say we're too young", he says.

"I haven't cared about what people thought in a long time" she told him.

_Now our dreams are coming true.  
Through the good times and the bad  
I'll be standing there by you. _

_We're in heaven.  
_

_And love is all that I need  
And I found it there in your heart.  
It isn't too hard to see  
We're in heaven._

"I guess I didn't have to die, we can spend the rest of lives creating heaven on earth", he tells her as she snuggles up next to him.

"I could have told you don't months ago" she says.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Three months later on an island in the Indian Ocean.

A man wearing lime green overalls scrambled around his laboratory.

"Once I unleash my thermo neutronilizer on the world they'll all know the name of Hank Perkins super villain.

Suddenly Kim and Ron come crashing through the windows.

"Ah Kim Possible we meet again but this time you'll never take me alive" he says.

"Look Ron it would better if we have the wedding outside with nature".

"Hey look I hear you but my mom won't budge she's intent on having it inside" Ron tells her.

"Hey super villain here, trying to take over the world remember" cries Hank.

They turn to him for a moment then return to their conversation.

"Ron you're going have to talk to her, she's trying to take over our wedding".

"Look I've tried she won't listen".

"That's it" screamed Hank picking up his walkie talkie "calling all henchman we have intruders who need to be eliminated at once.

Dozens of men in the same green overalls marched into the room and charge at Kim and Ron.

"So where were you last night" Ron asked her as he dodged an enemies attack.

"Oh me Monique and my mom went shopping, we saw this beautiful white wedding dress". she said while dodging an attack and countering it with kick that sent a henchman flying.

"White huh that sounds like a challenge to me" he says as he punches an enemy in the face and elbows another in the chest.

"And what is that supposed to mean"? She asked as she flipped over another goon and kicked him the back sending into group of his comrades.

"Oh nothing really, it will just be fun to see how long you can resist. Either way the honeymoon is going be something else". He said while beating on two more guards.

"I'm beginning to think that's the only reason you asked me to marry you" she teased as she knocked out four more with ease.

"Oh no I asked because I love you but the honeymoon and every other night after is just a marital bonus" he said grinning.

"Speaking of the honeymoon where are we going to go"? She asked while punching someone in the face.

"Hmmm what about the virgin islands"?

"We were there two weeks ago, Drakken's perfect storm machine remember", she replied

"Oh right, well I've heard some good things about this nudist colony in Reno", he says.

"You're joking right" she asks, glaring at him.

"You know I am... or am I"?

They finally defeat the last henchman only to find themselves in front of a giant laser cannon being manned by Hank. They rush behind a pile of giant robotic parts as Hank blasts at their general area.

"You've always liked children right Ron"?

"Whoa KP hold on I don't think I'm ready to be a fat--".

"I was just kidding, I'm not ready to be a mom either" she says.

They rush from behind the rubble in separate directions, panicking Hank decides to fire at Ron leaving Kim in his blind side. She fired her grappling at the top of laser and swung herself to its cockpit. She smashed the cannon's computer system and tied Hank up. Dragging Hank behind her she joins Ron in front of the thermo neutronillizer.

"This is like the third neutronillizer this month" said Ron.

"Yea well mine is a thermo neutronillizer" Hank tells him.

"So how long until it goes off" Ron asks Kim.

"Three minutes" she answers.

"How long will it take for you to turn it off"?

"Two minutes and twenty seconds".

"Your getting a little slow Kim" he said as he sat down on the ground.

"As if" she says as she begins to work on the neutronillizer.

"You know KP now that I think about it I always wanted to have a daughter".

"Really"? She says not looking up from the machine "I thought most guys would like a son".

"Nah daddy's little girl is what I want. She come into our room her pretty dress on and ask daddy do I look pwetty, then I'd start tickling her and say you and your mommy are the pwettiest girls I know".

His face lit up as if he was staring into the future. "You know with my looks, your brains and physical abilities. I'm probably going to have to beat the guys away from our little girl".

"Aw that's so sweet Ron I think I'm going to cry" she says just as she finishes disarming the neutronillizer, then she pulls out her kimunicator.

"Wade tell the British army, I've found there laser cannon".

"Can do Kim", he says to her.

She turned to see Ron hand Hank a sealed envelope.

"Ron what are you doing"?

"Oh I was just inviting him to the wedding".

"Ron you have to stop inviting our enemies to the wedding".

"Come on Kim they are part of our lives it would be rude not to invite them".

"Can I bring a date"? Asked Hank who was still tied up.

"Sure why not" answered Ron.

"Ron they will probably attack us during the vows".

"Now who would attack someone during their own wedding"?

"Ron they're called villains for a reason".

She hears a familiar beep from her Kimunicator.

"What's the sitch Wade"?

"Kim I gave them your message but they asked that you watch the cannon until they get there in about half an hour".

"Tell them it's ok" she says before placing the kimunicator back in her pocket.

She walked over to Ron who was sitting down again and plopped herself on top of him.

"Whoa Kim I'm not a hundred percent yet, I'm not sure if a can hold up your weight right now".

"Are you calling me fat"!

"NO NO I would never NO NO well yes", he tells her laughing.

"You jerk", she says attacking him.

"What its just more of you to love" he said continuing to laugh.

"I can't believe you" she said.

"I'm sorry I couldn't resist".

"You owe me" she said to him.

"Alright anything you want, just name it" he replied.

"I want the wedding to be outside" she said quickly.

"Kim you know that"

She kisses him before he could finish the sentence the kiss lasts a for a full minute before she breaks it off.

"You were saying"? She asks.

"I was saying I'll talk to my mom again" he said clearly in a daze.

"I thought so" she replied, "Now what about the wedding music".

"I was thinking hiring this band called the Quiet Riot experience", he told her.

She kisses him again this time it lasts even longer.

"Well"? She asked.

"I think a need a little more persuasion" he says.

"Alright" she says kissing him once again, this time he kisses her back and they lose themselves in the embrace.

Hey HEY" Hank called out "didn't you read the sign there is no making out in my lab, Hey are you listening, oh come on I just bought that rug. Hey I'm not invisible you know, you shouldn't be doing that in public. HEY HEY!

The End


	16. Final Author's note

First of all I have to thank all of my reviewers and those of you who have read the story but didn't review. That fact that you gave the story a chance makes you deserve a thank you from me. Kim Possible has such great characters who have so much depth its really fun to write fics about them. It just goes to show you how great the show is.

Looking back on the story I realize there was so much more I could have done. I wrote Through the years to see if I could tell a story, I wrote the vengaza arc to see if I could keep a story going over a long period of time. Both of the stories were stepping stones for me.

So I've come to a decision while I'm posting up my next story (which I am working on right now look for it soon) I will also be rewriting this story, because there was so much more I wanted to add but I didn't think I had enough skill to do it justice.

Rewriting the story I will do a couple of things.

Add more depth to June's character (give her a little more in the back story department and personality) i will do the same for Astuzia

Introduce more character from the GJ's base early on( for example I'll give more scenes to Johnson, McEwing and the old doctor earlier in the story).

Try to keep theKim and Ron in character a whole lot more( I did my best, and I think I did a decent job of it but what do I now).

Severely improve the first chap (I think it may have turned most people off before they read the rest of the story).

And of course grammar and spelling corrections

OK so thats it, Thanks again. Look out for my next story and Kim Possible: the vengaza arc director's cut.

P.S Vengaza is dutch for Vengeance yeah its corny but I couldn't think of a better name


End file.
